A Long Wait
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Set 90 years after New Moon after Edward left Bella in the forest. Now the Cullen's return to Forks. One of them has a secret that he has kept for a very long time now it is forced out into the open. When they see a Vampire Bella and her family. Who changed her? Whos the father of her children? Why does she have scars? Can she forgive them? What secrets does she hide?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer ****All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer **

**Prologue**

Set 90 years after New Moon after Edward left Bella in the forest. Now 90 years later the Cullen's return to Forks. One of them has a secret that he has kept for a very long time now it is forced out into the open. When they see a Vampire Bella with her family. Who changed her? Who's the father of her children? Why does she have scars? Can she forgive them? What secrets does she hide?


	2. Character Profiles

**Disclaimer all Characters but the ones with * belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Isabella Marie Swan Whitlock Volturi (Bella, Izzy, Isa, Bells): **

Coven Leader

Coven Name: Swan

Age 108

Changed at 27

Occupation: Doctor (Specializing in Pregnancy)

Eye Colour: Gold/Black

Hair Colour: Blonde (It changed that Colour after her change)

Power (s): Mental Shield, Physical Shield, Control, Copies Powers and strengthens them.

*** Jackson Adrian Swan (Jack): **Bella's older brother

Age 109

Changed at 19

Source of Transformation Annie

Mate: Annie Walker

Coven: Swan

Occupation: Lawyer

Eye Colour: Gold/Black

Hair Colour: Reddish Brown

Power (S): Tracker

*** Annabelle Jane Swan (Anna): **Bella's Twin sister

Age 108

Changed at 25

Source of Transformation: Jackson Swan

Occupation: Doctor (Trauma Surgeon)

Coven: Swan

Eye Colour: Gold/Black

Hair Colour: Brown

Power: Has Great self-Control

*** Annie Susan Walker (Ann)**

Age 220

Changed at 20

Source of Transformation: Unknown

Mate: Jackson Swan

Coven: Swan

Occupation: English Teacher

Eye Colour: Gold/Black

Hair Colour: Black

Power (S): See's the Future

**Angela Weber Cheney (Ange, Angie) **

Age 108

Changed at 22

Source of Transformation: Ben Cheney after she was dying after giving birth to her Daughter.

Coven: Swan

Mate: Ben Cheney

Occupation: Nurse

Eye Colour: Gold/Black

Hair Colour: Brown

Power: Can make a person look older or younger.

**Ben Cheney**

Age 108

Changed at 19

Source of Transformation: Victoria

Coven: Swan

Mate: Angela Weber

Occupation: Librarian

Eye Colour: Gold/Black

Hair Colour: Brown

Power: No Power

**Bree Tanner**

Age: 107

Changed at 17

Source of Transformation: Victoria

Coven: Swan

Mate: Conner Hutson

Occupation: Student

Eye Colour: Gold/Black (Used to be Red)

Hair Colour: Brown

No Power

***Conner Hutson**

Age 70

Changed at 17

Source of Transformation: Isabella Swan

Coven: Swan

Mate: Bree Tanner

Occupation: Student

Eye Colour: Gold/Black

Hair Colour: Black

No Power

**Peter Whitlock**

Age When Turned around 24

Eye Colour: Gold/Black (Used to be Red)

Hair Colour: Pale Blond

Coven: Swan

Mate: Charlotte

Occupation: History Teacher

Power: Can Sense things

**Charlotte Whitlock**

Age when turned 23

Eye Colour: Gold/Black (Used to be Red)

Hair Colour: Pale Blond

Coven: Swan

Mate: Peter

Power: No Power

**Carlisle Cullen**

Changed at 23

Coven: Cullen

Mate: Esme Anne Platt Cullen

Occupation: Doctor

Eye Colour: Gold/Black

Hair Colour: Blond

**Esme Anne Platt Cullen**

Changed at 26

Coven: Cullen

Mate: Carlisle Cullen

Eye Colour: Gold/Black

Hair Colour: Caramel Brown

**Edward Anthony Masen Cullen**

Changed at 17

Coven: Cullen

Eye Colour: Gold/Black

Hair Colour: Bronze

Power: Mine-Reading

**Rosalie Lillian Hale (Rose)**

Changed at 18

Coven: Cullen

Mate: Emmett Cullen

Eye Colour: Gold/Black

Hair Colour: Golden Blond

**Emmett McCarty Cullen**

Changed at 20

Coven: Cullen

Mate: Rosalie Hale

Eye Colour: Gold/Black

Hair Colour: Dark Brown

**Mary Alice Brandon Cullen (Alice)**

Changed at 19

Coven: Cullen

Mate: Jasper Whitlock Hale

Eye Colour: Gold/Black

Hair Colour: Black

Power: See's the Future

**Jasper Whitlock Hale (Jazz, Jazzy, Cowboy, Major)**

Changed at 19

Coven: Cullen

Mate: Alice Cullen

Eye Colour: Gold/Black

Hair Colour: Honey Blond

Power: Feels Emotions

***Anthony Jacob Swan Cullen (AJ, Ant)**

Age: 89 (Looks 18) Born 1st

Named after his Father and Jacob Black

Born Half-Human Half-Vampire

Mother: Isabella Swan Father: Edward Cullen

Coven: Swan

Lives in: New York

Mate: Leah Clearwater

Eye Colour: Brown (Changes to Light Blue with use of his power)

Hair Colour: Brown

Power (S): Can do anything with his mind includes reading mines and Connecting Mines, Can control and Make Ice and Weak Mental and Physical Shield. And has a Very strong Mental Link with Renesmee.

**Renesmee Elizabeth Swan Cullen Black (Nessie, Ness, Ren)**

Age 89 (Looks 18) Born 2nd

Named after all 3 of her Grandmothers

Born Half-Human Half-Vampire

Mother: Isabella Swan Father: Edward Cullen

Coven: Swan

Lives in: La Push

Mate: Jacob Black

Eye Colour: Brown (Changes to Red with use of her power)

Hair Colour: Bronze

Power (s): Weak Mine-reader, Put thoughts into people's heads, Can control fire and Weak Mental and Physical Shield. And Very Strong Mental link with Anthony.

***Jalice Mary Swan Cullen Cameron (Jal, Jals)**

Age 89 (Looks 18) Born 3rd

Named after Jasper and Alice Cullen

Born Half Human Half Vampire

Mother: Isabella Swan Father: Edward Cullen

Coven: Swan

Lives at home with her Mother

Mate: Jared Cameron

Eye Colour: Gold

Hair Colour: Brown

Power (s): Weak Mine-Reader, Copying Powers, and Weak Mental and Physical Shield. And Mental Link with Adrian.

***Adrian Carlisle Swan Cullen (Adri, AC) **

Age 89 (Looks 18) Born 4th

Named after Carlisle and Jackson

Born Half-Human Half-Vampire

Mother: Isabella Swan Father: Edward Cullen

Coven: Swan

Lives in: Tennessee

Mate: Sarah Ann Cheney

Eye Colour: Emerald Green (Changes to Grey with use of his power)

Hair Colour: Brown

Power (s): Weak Mined-reader, Strong Mental and Physical Shield, can control the Wind, and has a mental link with Jalice.

***Emmalie Ella Swan Cullen Call (Emma, Em, Ems, EE)**

Age 89 (Looks 18) Born 5th

Named after Emmett, Rosalie, and Bella

Born: Half-Human Half-Vampire

Mother: Isabella Swan Father: Edward Cullen

Coven: Swan

Lives in Sydney, Australia

Mate: Embry Call

Eye Colour: Brown with flecks of Gold (Changes to Deep Blue with use of her Power)

Hair Colour: Bronze with Brown Highlights

Power (S): Weak Mined-Reader, Can Control Water, Weak Mental and Physical Shield. Shares a Mental Link with Lillian

***Lillian Rosalie Swan Cullen Volturi (Lily, Lil)**

Age 89 (Looks 18) Born 6th

Named after Rosalie Hale

Born Half-Human Half-Vampire

Mother: Isabella Swan Father: Edward Cullen

Coven: Swan and Volturi

Lives in Volterra

Mate: Felix Volturi

Eye Colour: Emerald Green with gold flecks (Changes to Deep Green with use of her Power)

Hair Colour: Brown with Bronze highlights

Power (s): Weak Mined-Reader, Can Control the Earth, Teleport, and Weak Mental and Physical Shield. Share a Mined link with Emmalie.

***Jazem Jackson Swan Cullen (Jaz, JJ)**

Age 89 (Looks 18) Born 7th

Named after Jasper, Emmett and Jackson

Born Half-Human Half-Vampire

Mother: Isabella Swan Father: Edward Cullen

Coven: Swan

Lives with his Mother

Mate: Doesn't Have One

Eye Colour: Gold

Hair Colour: Bronze

Power (s): Weak Mined-Reader, Can Feel and Control Emotions, Make a person Feel Pain, Tracker, Weak Mental and Physical Shield. Shares a mined link with Allie.

***Allie Annie Swan Cullen Clearwater (Al, Als)**

Age 89 (Looks 18) Born 8th

Named after Alice, Rosalie, Annie

Born Half-Human Half-Vampire

Mother: Isabella Swan Father: Edward Cullen

Coven: Swan

Lives in: Paris

Mate: Seth Clearwater

Eye Colour: Emerald Green

Hair Colour: Bronze

Power (s): Weak Mined- Reader, Can see the Past, Present, and Future (Includes Hybrids and Werewolves), Can also track people with her Visions, Can sense if someone is lying, Weak Mental and Physical Shield. Also has a Mined Link with Jazem.

***Matthew Conner Swan (Matt)**

Age 86 (Looks 17) Born 9th

Born Half Vampire Half-Human

Mother: Isabella Swan Father: Unknown

Coven: Swan

Lives with his Mother

Has No mate

Eye Colour: Brown

Hair Colour: Black

Power: Can Break through Mental and Physical Shields. Also Mine link with Misty

***Misty Angela Irina Swan (Mist)**

Age 86 (Looks) 17 Born 10th

Born Half-Vampire Half-Human

Mother: Isabella Swan Father: Unknown

Coven: Swan

Lives with her Mother

Has No Mate

Eye Colour: Blue (Changes Colour with Mood)

Hair Colour: Black

Power: Can Control the Weather, and turn Invisible. Also has Mine link with Matthew.

***Michael Jasper Swan (Mic, MJ)**

Age 86 (Looks 17) Born 11th

Born Half-Human Half-Vampire

Mother: Isabella Swan Father: Unknown

Coven: Swan

Lives with his Mother

Has no Mate

Eye Colour: Gold with Brown Flacks

Hair Colour: Black with Brown Streaks

Power: Illusory (Make People see what he wants them to see). Also has Mine link with Melissa

***Melissa Alirose Swan Ateara (Mel, Lissa, Liss)**

Age 86 (Looks 17) Born 12th

Born Half-Human Half-Vampire

Mother: Isabella Swan

Coven: Swan

Lives in: Los Angles

Mate: Quil Ateara

Eye Colour: Blue

Hair Colour: Brown

Power: Shape shifter, Can Change Appearance of herself and anyone she touches, Can see peoples Aura's . Also mine link with Michael.

***Samuel Masen Swan (Sam)**

Age 86 (Looks 17) Born 13th

Born Half-Human Half-Vampire

Mother: Isabella Swan

Coven: Swan

Lives with his Mother

Has no Mate

Eye Colour: Brown with red flecks

Hair Colour: Black

Power: Can Sense Vampire/Human/Hybrid powers, Can Sense Danger. Mine link with Samantha.

***Samantha Charlotte Swan (Sammi, Sams) **

Age 86 (Looks 17-18) Born 14th

Born Half-Human Half-Vampire

Mother: Isabella Swan

Travels Around never settling in one place

Coven: Swan

Has no Mate

Eye Colour: Blue with Gold Flecks

Hair Colour: Black

Power (s): Can Control Electricity, Can see bonds (Can also follow the bonds, And see the Past, Present and Future of the Bonds), Can break or make bonds also. Has mined link with Samuel.

***Trudy Karen Swan Lahote (TK, Truds, Trud)**

Age 86 (Looks 17) Born 15th

Born Half-Human Half-Vampire

Mother: Isabella Swan

Lives in: Florida

Mate: Paul Lahote

Eye Colour: Gold

Hair Colour: Black

Power: Strong Mental and Physical Shield. Also has a Mine-link with Christopher.

***Christopher Jemmett Swan (Chris, CJ)**

Age 86 (Looks 17) Born 16th

Born Half-Human Half-Vampire

Mother: Isabella Swan

Lives in Washington

Eye Colour: Blue with Brown and Gold Flecks

Hair Colour: Brown with Black Streaks

Power: Can Control all the Elements. Also has Mined like with Trudy

***Sarah Ann Cheney Swan**

Age 84 (Looks 17)

Born Half-Human Half-Vampire

Mother: Angela Weber Father: Ben Cheney

Lives in: Tennessee

Mate: Adrian Swan

Eye Colour: Brown

Hair Colour: Brown

She has no power.

**Werewolves and Imprints**

Jacob Black - Renesmee

Seth Clearwater - Allie

Leah Clearwater- Anthony

Jared Cameron- Jalice

Paul Lahote - Trudy

Embry Call – Emmalie

Quil Ateara - Melissa

**Other Vampires**

Aro – Sulpicia

Caius – Athenodora

Marcus

Alec

Jane

Chelsea - Afton

Demetri – Irina

Felix – Lillian

Heidi - Santiago

Renata

Zafrina

Senna

Kachiri

Eleazar – Carmen

Kate – Garrett

Tanya

Benjamin – Tia

Liam – Siobhan

Maggie

Victoria

Laurent

Charlie Swan (Was Changed by Victoria)

Charles Everson

Maria

Riley

Stefan

Vladimir

*Note the First 8 Hybrids have both Mental and Physical Shields and Mine-reading because of who they're Mother and Father is. Their Shields can only protect themselves. With the Mine-reading they can only hear the persons thought in a 20-meter radius.

*All the Hybrids and Bella can turn their powers on and off.

*Also note that most of the Hybrids don't live at home but are still conceded part of the Swan Coven.

*Also Bella took the Whitlock name because she is close to Jasper, And the Volturi name because she thinks of Marcus as her Father.


	3. Introduction

**This is my First fan fiction. **

**Introduction**

**(BPOV) **

My name is Isabella Marie Swan Whitlock Volturi, or Isabella Whitlock I dropped the Swan name when my own father tried to kill me and I only use the Volturi when I have too, because it scares other Vampires.

Yeh that's right I'm a Vampire and I have been one for the past 81 years I was turned when I was 27 and I have not tasted human blood, the scent of human blood repulses me.

I have pale blond hair, Golden eyes, I have 4 hideous scars running along my left cheek, neck, arm, leg and stomach from a sadistic crazy Vampire, it hasn't been an easy road getting to where I am today.

I have had a lot to deal with in my 108 years on earth. Most people wouldn't have been able to cope with what I have been put through. But I some how have managed to pull through everything stronger and on top.

I have a pretty large Coven, First there are my 16 children they are all Half-Human Half-Vampire Hybrids their names are:

Anthony the one that is always opened mind

Renesmee who will do anything to protect her family

Jalice the one who is quiet and who is kind to everyone

Adrian who always speaks his mined (Who is more like Emmett by the day)

Emmalie who is there for her family

Lillian who's not afraid to speak up for what is right

Jazem who is quiet and calm in all situations

Allie the hypo, always excited one, who loves to shop just like her Aunt Alice

Then there is Matthew, Misty, Michael, Melissa, Samuel, Samantha, Trudy, and Christopher. They bring their own personalities to the Family.

I never new I would have so many children but I'm glad I do, they have keep me sane, and bought happiness and Joy into my life.

As well as mates, I couldn't believe it when seven not one but seven, Werewolves imprinted on my children lets just say that didn't go down well. But I eventually warmed up to the idea.

Then there is my brother Jackson and his mate Annie, My twin sister Annabelle, who was charged after a car accident of her way to visit me, Bree Tanner (Who was part one of Victoria's many plots against me) but she wanted a peaceful life, so I asked the werewolves to help her adapt, Conner Hutson, who I changed on a request of Bree.

Then there is Angela and Ben, two of my best friends who helped me through school when I was Pregnant. Ben was caught by Victoria and was about to become her meal, when Jacob and the pack turned up and scared her away. I begged them not to kill him, even if I was still human they listened to me.

I ended up telling Angela everything about the Cullen's being Vampires to Jacob being a Werewolf, she was in shock at first, but then after seeing Ben she believed me. It only took a year before he mastered his self-control. Then he was allowed to be with Angela alone, it didn't take long for them to get together again, and a year later Angela gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. But she lost too much blood in the process; Ben hearing her heart beat failing bite her in order to save her life. Angela surprised as all with her self-control and in no time at all we were together again as best friends.

The Last two people in my Coven are Peter and Charlotte Whitlock; Peter has a gift for just knowing stuff. So when I was in need of help they came to my aid. And we have been together ever since. They have adapted quiet well to the Vegetarian diet, and haven't slipped up once since they have started.

We have travelled together never staying in one place for more then 8 to 10 years. Because of a certain Red head that is still determined to kill me.

As time went on some of my children decided to take off and explore the world, they come home on Christmas and some birthdays, and family events. But they otherwise stay away.

Soon after I was changed I went to med school and learned how to be a doctor, I soon specialized in Pregnancy. And I have stuck by that ever since. I have helped a lot of people in my time.

As the years went by my family and I decided it was time to move back to Forks. To where my nightmare began…..


	4. Chapter 1: Hard Decisions

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter 1: Hard Decisions**

_2093_

**BPOV**

"Family Meeting" I shouted

Within seconds my family start entering the room, first my son Jazem, who is looking at me with curiosity. Then Jalice and her mate Jared, next comes Jackson, Annie, Ange, Ben, Annabelle, Bree, Conner, Peter, Charlotte, Matthew, Misty, Michael, and Samuel.

"Ok everyone, I have called this meeting because it is time for us to move again. And we need to decide where we are going" I stated calmly

"I think we should move back to Forks" Jalice said quietly

I look at her sharply "Why do you suggest that?"

"Because we haven't been there in decades so know one will remember us, and I really want to spend time with Nessie", Jalice said calmly

"I think it is a good idea if we go back" said my brother Jackson

I could hear murmurs of argument from my family; I was really starting to freak out. When calm spread across the room I gave Jazem a grateful look.

"Sister it is time to face your past and we will all be there for you," said Jack

"Bell's it's time to put the past behind you and start moving forward with your life", said Annabelle

"I don't think I can do that", I say, everyone could hear the panic in my voice.

"Yes you can sugar, you are stronger than anyone here", states Peter

"I have to get out of here to think" with that I run out the door into the woods. I just keep running, running helps me think, I go back though my head as to what my family was saying. I just can't help but think back to what happened in Forks the last time I was there.

**Flashback**

_January 2014_

_I had been a vampire for 4 months and it has been 9 years since Edward left me, I have amazing self-control. I decided to go hunting one night. I caught the scent of a bear and immediately went after it, I took it down with out so much as getting a drop of blood or dirt on me, I couldn't help thinking how Emmett would have been proud of me. I was on my way home when I caught the scent of human blood in the air, and decided to investigate. When I got to the scene I saw on the most horrific site I have ever seen. There was blood everywhere and the remains of 4 humans, on closer look I recognized them, it was Mike, Jessica, Tyler and Lauren. The humans I went to high school with. Even if I didn't like them much I wouldn't want anyone to have this fate. I was broken out of my thought by the arrival of my family. Allie or Annie must have seen this and sent Jackson, Ben, Angela, Annabelle, Peter and Charlotte to investigate._

"_What the hell happened here", Jackson shouted_

_I told them I found them like this and who they where, Angela broke down in dry sobs at this point. Ben couldn't stand to see his mate in pain; immediately he took her back to the house away from the horrific scene in front of us._

"_Who could have done this", whispered Annabelle_

"_Victoria" Peter said_

_We all looked at him curiously._

"_Come on can't you smell her. Her scent is all over the place here", Peter said_

"_Your right" I whispered _

_I just couldn't believe it, this was my entire fault, and Victoria was after me she shouldn't be going after my friends. I was broken out of my thought by Jackson's hands going around my waist pulling me away from the scene and towards the house._

_When we got there the others were already explaining what happened and what to do about it, but I have had enough._

"_We are leaving tonight, I can't stay here anymore, after everything that has happened I just can't", I whispered._

_Everyone quickly agreed with me and we left that night._

_**End of Flashback**_

I was broken out of my thoughts by….

**JJPOV (Jazem) After Bella ran out.**

This was all too much for mum, she put up with so much. And now at the mention of going back to Forks, it was just too much. Everyone has started to argue, I couldn't take it anymore all there emotions were getting to me, so I told everyone I was going to find Mum and bring her back. I took off running in the direction that Mum had gone off in. It didn't take long for me to find her scent and follow it. I soon found her leaning up against a tree lost in thought. Hearing my approach she quickly snaps out of it. Seeing that it was me and not one of her brothers, she quickly gives me a small smile trying to convince me that she was fine, but I knew better. Her emotions are in turmoil there was loss, hopelessness, despair, worry and a whole lot more. I take a seat next to her and say.

"Mum, you don't need to be strong for us. We all know how you feel about Forks, but mum it is time we go back. You can't begin to heal until you do", I say.

"I know Jazem, I know, but it is still hard to decide" mum says

"Everything will be fine, you have all of us to help you, that includes Renesmee and Jacob. Just think about it, please think. We all want to go back, but it is up to you, we will follow you anywhere" and with that said I take off, and head for home.

**BPOV**

What my son said made sense; I know my family would follow me anywhere. Maybe it was time I follow them…...

_2 hours later_

I had made my decision and was now heading back home to my family, I am running full speed and soon came in sight of the house. When I got in I yelled for everyone to come to me saying that I have made my decision.

"Everyone I have had time to think, and I think it is time I follow you" I say, Jackson was about to interrupt but I put my hand up.

"You guys have always followed me and trusted me, now it is my turn to do the same. I trust you guys with my life, so we are going back to forks!", I said

"Are you sure this is what you want Bell's", Ange asks with a concerned look on her face.

"Yes this is what I want, lets start packing, so that we can leave by the end of the week", I say

I hear a chorus of yes Bell's, and everyone dashing out of the room to begin packing.

"JAZEM" I shout

"Yes Mum"

"You're in charge of letting your Sister and Jacob know we are coming", I say with a smirk on my face.

"Come on mum, that is so unfair", Jazem whines

"Sorry but that is your responsibility" I say with a smile on my face.

"Bu…."

"Jazem!"

"Alright" he mutters and pulls out his phone to have a less than pleasant conversation with his sister. I wouldn't want to be in on that conversation when he tells her we were coming to Forks.


	5. Chapter 2: Return to Forks

**Chapter 2: Returning to Forks**

**RBPOV (Renesmee)**

"Crap", I shouted, as I throw my phone , it shattered on impact . I begin muttering curses under my breath. When Jacob ran into see what was the matter.

"What's made you so angry?", asked Jacob

"My family is coming", I say

"You mean to visit", says Jacob

"No I mean they are coming to live in Forks", I shouted

"What, how on earth did they manage to convince Bell's to move back?", he questioned

"I don't know, but I do know that they will be here in a week, and they expect us to clean up the old house", I said

"Well that is not a problem", said Jacob "Wait a minute why are you so upset they are coming", Jacob asked

"I do love my family, but they are good in small doses, and I don't want to share you", I say with a smirk

"Ness, honey, I love you, nothing will change, I'll kick your family off my land if it will make you feel any better", he says

"Your land", I say raising my eyebrow at him. And my hands start to flicker with flames.

"I… meeean our land, of course sweetie", Jacob says with fear in his eyes and voice.

"Uh Ha", I say, I still have flickers of flames on my hands.

"Um, I love you", Jacob says

"You know you can….", I was about to say clean the old house when, Brody comes in.

"Hey boss, we need you at the west border", says Brody

"Don't you dare Jacob Bl….", I start to say but it was to late he and Brody made a run for the door phasing half way through and they take of running.

"MANGY DOG, JUST WAIT Till YOU COME HOME!", I shout after them. I'll make sure he can't find his clothes when he gets back I thought.

* * *

><p><em>One Week later<em>

**BPOV**

We were all on the way to Forks a place that I had abandoned decades ago. I was driving my Blue Audi, driving has always relaxed me. I was thinking back on all my memoires of Forks, all the good and bad. I was so lucky Jazem wasn't driving with me, I can't begin to image how my emotions would effect him.

Soon we arrived in Forks, the town hasn't changed much since we left all those years ago. As I drove past my old house I can't help think back to the last time I was in that house…

_**Flashback 2007**_

_When I heard Charlie come though the door my nerves spiked, but I knew I had to calm myself for my baby._

"_Hey Bells, what's for dinner" said Charlie_

"_Hey Dad I made your favorite" I said_

"_Thanks Bells, how did it go at the doctor today?" Charlie asked_

"_It went alright, actually everything went great and I have some news for you" I said with a tremor in my voice._

"_That's just great what's the news it is nothing bad I hope" said Charlie_

"_No it is nothing bad" I said_

"_Well what is it?" said Charlie_

"_We..ll III'''MM Preg….nant" I stammered out_

"_YOUR WHAT!" Charlie yelled_

"_I'm Pregnant Dad and Edwwwarrd's the father" I say_

_Then Charlie slaps me across the face and starts shouting about how I have ruined HIS life and how he is going to force me to have an abortion. Which I refused, then ran to my room and phoned Jacob to come and pick me up. Once that was done I pack everything I could lay me hands on and shoved them all into my bag. When I got out of my room Charlie was waiting for me. He grabbed me and told me how I wasn't leaving, and when I refused he pushed my down the stairs. _

_When I woke up I was in hospital with Jacob leaning over me. He told me how he got there just in time to see me fall but couldn't catch me in time. So I had a major concussion and a dislocated shoulder and a broken arm. When I asked about my Baby Jacob said it was ok thankfully and that I would be staying with the Pack, so I wouldn't have to deal with Charlie._

_**End of Flashback**_

I was pulled out of my thoughts by our arrival at our house, well should I say Mansion. Its 3 stories tall, has 60 bedrooms, 30 on the top floor, 20 on the second and 10 on the bottom. It has a library, music room, 6 offices, big dinning room, and kitchen, big lounge room, huge two-story garage. It also has a basement and a sub basement, Basement has the games room and storage area, also the 1st story of the garage, the sub basement is were we keep all the blood and Alcohol. It is far within the forest so know one is able to see it.

Waiting for us, in front of the mansion were Jacob and Renesmee, Jacob is my best friend, but he is married to my daughter, looking at them now I realize how much I have missed them. I park my car and get out.

"Hi, mum I have missed you", Nessie exclaims

"I have missed you too my darling", I say, giving her a big hug. Then I let go and let her greet the others. Then my best friend swept me up in a big hug.

"Hey Bell's I have missed you", Jacob says

"I have missed you too Jake", I say

"Are you sure you are ok, being here Bell's", Jacob asks with a concerned look on his face.

"I'm ok", I say trying to sound convincing.

"You're a rotten liar Bell's, you maybe able to fool the others but you are not able to fool me, I can read you like an open book", says Jacob

"Ok maybe I'm not fine but I am getting there, I need to do this Jake, so I can move on with my life, I can't keep holding back", I say

"Ok Bell's if you say so, just know I am always there for you, my door is always open anytime you need to talk", says Jake

"Ok Jake" as he turns to leave I notice he is walking funny

"Hey Jake why are you walking funny", as I say this the others turn to look at Jake.

"Nothing is wrong", he says a little to quickly

"Sure", I say raising my eyebrow

He sighs and says, "If you want to know what's wrong ask your daughter" before stalking of to unload the van.

I look at my daughter waiting for a reply, she just shrugs and says

"I may have chucked his clothes out, it is not my fault he used poison Ivy to cover himself up"

With that we all burst out laughing, he should know by now never get Ness mad at you.

"Guys if you are done laughing at me, we have your cars, a moving van and two trailers to unpack", yells Jacob.

"Ok Jacob keep your pants of we're coming", laughs Peter.

"Ness", Jazem yells

"Yeh Jaz"

"What happen to answering your phone we have all tried to call you", asks Jazem

"It broke"

"How did it brake?"

"It had a disagreement with the wall"

"How… On second thought I don't won't to know" and we all start laughing again.

_Later that day_

We were all finished unpacking when I say we need to get our stories straight.

I am going to be a 27-year-old doctor; I was adopted at the age of 1 to Mister and Mrs. Whitlock and their 1 son Peter. And I found my brother and sisters at the age of 15. I am the adopted Mother of Bree, Jazem, Jalice, Michael, Matthew, Misty, Samuel, Jared and Conner. Jackson is going to be my 26 year old brother and be a lawyer, Annie is going to be his wife and a English teacher at the local high school, Annabelle is going to be 26 and Jackson's twin, she is going to be working at the hospital with me, Angela is going to be Annie's sister and work as a nurse at the hospital, Ben is going to be the school's librarian, Peter is going to be 28 and my older brother and working as a history teacher at Forks high, Charlotte is going to be a stay at home worker.

Jalice, Jazem, Michael, Matthew, Misty, and Bree will be taking the Whitlock name, while Jared, Samuel and Conner take Swan name.

Jalice, Jazem and Jared are going to be sophomores, Michael, Bree and Conner will be freshmen, Misty, Matthew and Samuel will be in middle school. This was going to be a long couple of years…..

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: The Cullen's will make an appearance soon. Also is might take me awhile to write chapters because i'm sick a lot. Please Review<strong>


	6. Chapter 3: 2 Years Later

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer **

**Chapter 3: 2 Years Later**

_2095_

**CCPOV (Carlisle)**

It has been 90 years since we left Bella behind, 90 years since Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice lost a sister, 90 years since Esme and I lost a daughter, 90 years since Edward lost the love of his life. Nothing has been the same after that day, Emmett doesn't pull pranks anymore, he also doesn't laugh, Rosalie has stopped working on cars, Alice doesn't shop, Jasper had to take off every couple of years because the emotions were all to much for him, he stays away for months at a time then he comes back. Edward just locks himself up in his room, only hunting every couple of months. Now it was time for us to move again.

"Family meeting", I call out "That means you too Edward"

They all come in slowly, I know what I have to say is going to be hard on them, especially Edward.

"Why have you called this meeting dad?" asks Jasper

"It is time for us to move again, and I think we should go back to Forks", I say calmly.

When I said Forks a huge uproar of protest began, it was to loud for me to follow. Then I felt calm and peace spread around the room, and I give a grateful look at Jasper.

"Everyone it is time to go back, we need closure, none of as have been the same since we left Forks. It is time we put this behind us, I'm not saying let us forget Bella, I'm saying we should treasure the memories we had with her. She wouldn't have wanted us to be sad, she would want us to live our lives and remember her. So what do you say?" I say

"I think Carlisle is right, I think it is time for us to move on, so I vote we go to Forks", whispers Esme

"Edward I'm sorry for how I treated Bella before we left, but Carlisle is right she wouldn't have wanted us to be sad, so I vote to go to forks as well", Rosalie says quietly

"I vote yes too", says Emmett, with a sad look on his face.

"I vote yes, I would like to see the family happy again", says Jasper

"I don't know, I know Bella wouldn't have wanted us to be sad, but it is hard to go back. But I will try", whispers Alice

"Edward it does matter what you vote, we are still going to Forks, it is time to move on son", I say.

Edward just runs out the door and into the forest.

"Well I guess we should start packing", I say with a sigh

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV (Edward)<strong>

I just can't think, there is so much guilt and grief. If I hadn't left she would be alive right now, if I hadn't of left she would be with the family right now, if I hadn't of left we could be happy right now.

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown POV<strong>

Crap! I can't believe we are moving to Forks, I just hope she hasn't gone back there. What am I worrying about she vowed never to go back there again. I can only hope she kept that vow.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note sorry this chapter is short. The next one will be too. But i will make to next longer. Please Review<strong>


	7. Chapter 4:Visions Past, Present, Future

**Chapter 4: Visions of the Past, Present and Future**

_1 hour later_

**APOV (Allie)**

I am sitting on the windowsill, of my apartment in Paris, when a vision invaded my thoughts …

_I see my brothers and sisters at Forks high school, then I see there are 5 new kids the first one is big and has muscles, the female at his side is exquisite, tall and Blonde, a tall man with blonde hair is next with his arm around a short pixie hair female and last a man that looks exactly like me who has a pained look on his face. They turn their heads and I realized they are vampires and I recognized them._

I quickly snap out of my vision to my husband's worried look.

"Al what is it what did you see", asks Seth

"I saw my father and his family", I whispered

"Why did you see them?"

"I don't know but what I do now is that they are coming to Forks", I say

"What! Your family is there right now, can you go back Al's and search for a trigger", Seth asks

"I'll try", I reply, I start by checking there past.

_I see the Cullen's at their dinning table, I see grandfather Carlisle telling everyone they are going back to Forks, I see the look in all their faces when he says this. Their faces are all full of pain and guilt. And when he mentions Mum, their faces show love, nothing but love. _

Out of curiosity I look deeper into their past.

_I see Uncle Emmett with my mum laughing, then I see him sad and depressed, and how he doesn't smile anymore._

_I see Aunt Rosalie being rude to mum, I see how she refuses to work on cars anymore, and saying she should have been nicer to my mother and that she wishes she would get the chance to say sorry._

_I see Uncle Jasper having to take off every couple of years because the emotions are to much for him to handle, but comes back anyway knowing he can't leave his family for long._

_I see how Aunt Alice loved to shop, how she used to drag mum everywhere when shopping, and how my mum hated it, but now flinches at the very thought of shopping now. _

_I see Grandma Esme; dry sobbing in a corner, after looking at a picture of mum, how she hates seeing the family so sad, I also see how much she loves my mother._

_I see Grandfather Carlisle; upset over losing a daughter, I see how much he loves her, how guilty he feels about not putting up a fight to stay, how he winces every time he sets foot in a hospital. _

_I see my father curled up in a ball dry sobbing saying mums name over and over again begging forgiveness. How he doesn't hunt, how all he has done the last 90 years was curl up in a ball and dry sob with grief._

I gasp for air when I come out of it, it was so upsetting seeing what they have become without my Mother. I can also see how sorry they are for what they have done.

"Al what is it what did you see?" Seth asks me

"I saw how miserable the Cullen's have been without my Mother and how sorry they are for it", I say quietly

"Really they are sorry" I just nod my head

"I am going to quickly look again"

_I see my father run off into the forest when the family decides to go back to forks._

I look into their present and see….

_Them packing to leave, how they are worrying about my father._

_I see dad coming back in the next 5 hours and collapsing into Grandmother Esme's arms dry sobbing._

I then look into their future and see…

_I see them arriving at Forks High again…_

_I see them having a confrontation with my brothers and Sisters…._

_I see Grandfather and Mother meeting at the hospital…_

_I see Grandfather telling his family Mum's alive…_

_I see Dad race to find her…_

_I see Dad and Mum having a big argument in the middle of a beautiful meadow…_

_I see Grandfather, beg my mother to come over to the house with her family. I see mum telling him no…_

_I see mum telling everyone to pack and that they were leaving…_

_I see myself calling mum to tell her what I have seen…_

_I see Grandmother come to mum at the hospital, begging her to tell her, her story…_

_I see Mum-telling Grandmother to bring the family over to her house…_

_I see mum telling the Cullen's her story, and I see the Cullen's reaction…._

I fast forward into the future and see…

_All of us together for Christmas…_

I see happy months after that then it all goes blank, I can't see a thing. That is really annoying; I was trying to figure out why when Seth interrupts me.

"Allie, honey, what did you see?"

"I saw all of us together and happy, but it will take a few months", I say

"I better call Jacob and you better call your mother", he says

I jump up and grab the phone from him "You will do no such thing, we can't interfere, just keep your mouth shut otherwise you are is trouble", I threaten

"Ok, Ok, Al's calm down, I won't do anything", Seth begs

"That's better"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for another short chapter the next one will be longer i swear. Thanks for all the reviews.<strong>


	8. Chapter 5: Meetings

**Chapter 5: Meetings**

**BPOV**

It's been two years since we moved back to Forks and everything is going better then I expected. There have been the usual questions, but so far everything is going smoothly. Jazem and Jalice are now in their final year at Forks high and nothing has gone wrong.

I am now driving to the Hospital for my early morning shift I walk into the hospital and go straight to my office. On the way to my office I hear talk of a new doctor who has just arrived and the nurses are already forning over him. I just roll my eyes and continue on my way to my office.

Once there I check what appointments I have for the day, it doesn't look to busy. I was 4 hours into my shift and I am back into my office when there's a knock at my door.

"Come In", I say, just as my phone on the desk begins to ring. Who ever it is, is going to have to wait.

"Doctor Whitlock, we have a couple of traumas in the ER, and one of them is a pregnant woman, they want you down in the ER right away", the nurse says

" Of course", I say grabbing my doctors coat "Did they say how far along the women is", I ask the Nurse

"Yes, she is about 8 months along"

"Thanks. What are her other injuries", I question

"She appears to have a few broken ribs, one could have possibly punctuated the lung, there are a few other broken bones, and they are worried she may have internal bleeding"

"Ok then I will go right down", I reply

"Also the new doctor is down there treating her and he is really handsome"

"Nurse Carter I have better things to do, than look at the new doctor", I say as I push the door to the ER open. And I see the unmistakable gold eyes of Doctor Carlisle Cullen.

OH MY GOD….

* * *

><p><strong>CCPOV (Carlisle)<strong>

I am on my way to work; it is my first day at the Forks Hospital. And I am nervous, I don't know why I'm nervous but I am, maybe it is a gut feeling and it will pass.

I park in one of the employee parking spaces and make my way in. It has been 90 years since I steeped in this Hospital and it has changed a lot. I walk up to the front desk.

"Hello", I say politely "My name is Carlisle Cullen and I am the new ER doctor, and I am looking for the chief of this hospital"

"Oh hello Dr Cullen I will tell Dr Richmond you are here", the secretary says.

While I was waiting I smell a familiar scent but I just can't place it. While I was trying to place it a man comes up to me breaking me out of my trane of thought.

"Hello Dr Cullen, I'm doctor Richmond chief of this hospital, it is a pleasure to meet you", says Dr Richmond, extending his hand

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, but please call me Carlisle", I say shaking his hand.

"Ok Carlisle, you can call me John. Now that the formalities are over, I'll show you where to put your things. Then I'll show you to the ER and introduce you to the other doctors, and I will continue you to shadow you for today to make sure you are comfortable here", he says and starts to show me the way to the locker room.

"You don't have go to so much trouble, I'm sure I'll manage", I say

"It's no trouble at all, it will give me a chance to watch my people", he says.

Once I place my things into the empty locker, John shows me down to the ER, which doesn't look very busy today. My eyes suddenly focus on a woman doctor tending to one of the patients in the far corner, while I am looking at her, I catch her scent and freeze. I quickly realize she's a Vampire. She quickly turns catching my scent, and I find myself looking into her shocked gold eyes. John pulls me out of my thoughts.

"Now this is our ER, and over there is our head of Trauma and the ER Doctor Annabelle Swan", he says

I was in a state of shock at her name, it can't be Bella's daughter because Bella had died young, and so it must be just a coinsidence

"Ah there you are Doctor Swan, I would like to introduce you to the new ER doctor, Dr Carlisle Cullen", he says. I stick out my hand to shake it, it takes her a minute to responded but she eventually does.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Dr Cullen, I'm Dr Annabelle Swan head of Trauma and the ER", she says with a smile that does not meet her eyes.

"The pleasure is all mine Dr Swan", I say

"Ann we have a man behind curtain two who is asking for you", says a nurse, who is giving me a death glare. She looks really familiar and I realize she's a vampire too.

"Thanks Ange, I'll get right on that", she's says and starts heading over to the patient.

"Oh Nurse Cheney, I would like to introduce you to the new ER doctor, Dr Carlisle Cullen. Carlisle this is our head ER Nurse Angela Cheney", John says introducing us. We shake hands and I realize I know her from the time we were last in Forks. And it was obvious that she doesn't like me. After saying a quick hello, she walks off to tend to her other patients.

The next couple of hours go by pretty quickly, I did see Dr Swan a few times, and when I did see her she was on the phone trying to reach someone.

"We have incoming", Angela shouts to all of us.

"How many?", asks Annabelle

"3, they were involved in a car crash", replies Angela

"Ok clear trauma bays 1-3, have the OR on stand by", says Annabelle

"Right away Dr Swan"

"Dr Cullen, I will need your help, I hope you are ready", says Annabelle

"I'm ready", I reply

"Good, you will follow my orders then", she says

"Of course"

The next few minutes were a blaze of activity. Then the 3 people were bought in, there were 2 mans and 1 very pregnant woman.

"SOMEONE GET MY SISTER DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" yells Annabelle. Now that surprises me.

"Your Sister?" I question

"Yes my sister, she's the head OB", she says with a glare.

5 minutes later I hear talking outside the ER doors.

"…I have better things to do, then look at the new doctor", I hear a woman say.

The ER doors open and I am bombard by the scent of Freesia and strawberries. There is only one person I know that smells like that. I look up into the shock eyes of Isabella Swan.

OH MY GOD…

* * *

><p><strong>ABPOV (Annabelle)<strong>

I am having a very good day today that was till I hear my name being said from across the room, I think to myself it must be the new doctor. I was about to look up and introduce myself when I caught their scent. And the person is definitely a vampire, I look up into the eyes of the one and only Dr Carlisle Cullen, who my sister has told me all about. The chief introduces us, and I shake his hand with a smile that doesn't quite reach my eyes. I hear Angela tell me I have a patient that wants to see me and I make a quick get away. Before I see the patient I try to ring my sister but get no answer. I begin swearing to myself of all the times for my sister not to answer her phone it just has to be now.

The next couple of hours went by fairly quickly, I tried contacting my sister again and again but still getting no reply. I end up trying to call the rest of my family. But that didn't get me know where. I was about to try Jackson for a third time when Angela starts shouting that we have incoming traumas.

"How many?" I ask

"3, they were involved in a car crash", replies Ange

"Ok clear trauma bays 1-3, have the OR on stand by", I say

"Right away Dr Swan"

I turn my attention to Carlisle and say.

"Dr Cullen, I will need you help, I hope you are ready"

"I'm ready", he replies sounding confidant

"Good, you will follow my orders then", I tell him

"Of Course", he says

The next few minutes flew by getting the trauma bays ready. Then 3 people were bought in, there were 2 men and 1 very pregnant woman. Oh crap this is just not my day I think.

"SOMEONE GET MY SISTER DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" I yell

Now Cullen's chooses to say something.

"Your Sister?" he questions

"Yes my Sister, she's the head of OB", I reply with a glare

5 minutes later I hear the sound of my sister's arrival.

"…have better things to do, then look at the new doctor", she says.

Then the ER doors open and I see my sister taking in the scene around her, and her eyes locking immediately with Cullen's, and she freezes in shock.

OH CRAP, this is differently not our day….

* * *

><p><em>Earlier that day..<em>

**JMPOV (Jalice)**

Today is Monday I really hate Monday's. I am on my way to school this morning with my boy friend/Husband Jared. I hope today goes by quick, I am really not in the mood to put up with any crap today. I let out a sigh as Jared pulls my Mercedes into the school parking lot and into our usual parking spot. I get out and see Jazem parking his Ducati next to us, and immediately get happy feeling coming at me. I gave Jazem the death glare. He just shrugs and says.

"Sis, you need to cheer up a bit", he says with a grin

"I don't wan't too, and stop messing with my emotions", I snap at him

"You don't scare me Jal", he says with a grin.

By this time the rest of the family had started to gather around us.

"Have you heard there are new students here today", says Bree

"Really?", I ask

"Yeh, and according to all the talk going around they are pretty hot", she replies

"You need to cool down, your boyfriend is right there", I say "And your giving poor Jazz a heart attack", I say with a smile on my face.

"Thanks so much Jalice", Jazem says with a lot of sarcasm in his voice.

"No problem", I say with a smirk

Jared wrapped his arms around my waist and gave me a passionate kiss, which I quickly return. We have been going at it for a couple of minutes, when we were interrupted by a loud whisper.

"JALICE, JARED, your killing me here", Jazz whispers

"Sorry JJ", I say

"No your not", he replies with a smile.

"You right, I'm not", I say

"Um guys, if you are done arguing, I think the new kids are here", says Matthew as he points in the direction of a Silver Volvo and a red Jeep pulling into the parking lot.

"Wow. Nice cars", says Conner, Samuel, Jared, Michael, Matthew and Jazem all at the same time. Us girls just roll our eyes at them, it was just like them to gork at nice cars.

When the new kids park their cars, they begin to get out. The first one comes out of the jeep, he is big with muscles, and the female that gets out by his side is absolutely beautiful with long golden blond hair. The next one gets out of the Volvo, he is tall and lean with honey blond hair, then there is a pixie haired female at his side. The last one to come out is a bronze haired boy who looks utterly depressed. I look at them closer and realize that they are vampires with their gold eyes and their scent. My family seems to realize this at the same time I did because they all got into defense positions and Jared begins to shake. I look at them closely and realize that bronze haired one looks a lot like Allie and Jazem. They seem to be staring at us too. Then it hits me, I know who they are. They are the Cullen's who left my mother utterly depressed and pregnant 90 years ago. Now I was seeing red.

HOW DARE THEY COME BACK HERE!

* * *

><p><strong>JJPOV (Jazem)<strong>

It is just a normal Monday, and all of us are off to school. Jalice is in her normal Monday mood and when I pull up next to her Mercedes, I attempted to change her mood by sending her some happiness. Which in response she sends me a death glare, I just shrug and say.

"Sis, you need to cheer up a bit", I say with a big smile on my face.

"I don't wan't too, and stop messing with my emotions", she snaps at me. I could feel her emotions growing with Irritation, angry and annoyed.

"You don't scare me Jal", I say with a grin.

By this point in our discussion the family had gathered around us.

"Have you heard there are new students here today", says Bree. Her emotions are going haywire. They are starting to drive me crazy.

"Really?" asks Jalice

"Yeh, and according to all the talk going around they are pretty hot", she replies

"You need to cool down, your boyfriend is right there", says Jalice "And your giving poor Jazz a heart attack", she adds with a big smile on her face.

"Thanks so much Jalice", I say with sarcasm in my voice.

"No problem", she replies with a smirk.

Jared came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a passionate kiss, which she quickly returns. They have been going at it for a couple of minutes when their emotions finally get the best of me. There is just so much Love, Lust, and more lust coming off them, I just can't deal with it anymore. So I say in a loud whisper.

"JALICE, JARED, your killing me here"

"Sorry JJ", she says with another smirk.

"No your not", I replay with a smile

"Your right I'm not", she says

"Um guys, if you are done arguing, I think the new kids are here", says Matthew as he points in the direction of a Silver Volvo and a red Jeep pulling into the parking lot.

"Wow. Nice cars", says Conner, Samuel, Jared, Michael, Matthew and I all at the same time. The girls just roll their eyes at us.

When the new kids park their cars, they begin to get out. The first one comes out of the jeep, he is big with muscles, and the female that gets out by his side is absolutely beautiful with long golden blond hair. The next one gets out of the Volvo, he is tall and lean with honey blond hair, then there is a pixie haired female at his side. The last one to come out is a bronze haired boy who looks utterly depressed. His emotions are just overwhelming there is depression, sadness and guilt, I cut myself off to any more emotions because his was starting to get to my. I look at them closer and realize that they are vampires with their gold eyes and their scent. My family seems to realize this at the same time I did because they all got into defense positions and Jared pulls Jalice behind him and begins to shake, I quickly sent him calming vibes. I look at them again and realize that bronze haired one looks a lot like Allie and me. They all seem to be staring at us too; I quickly open myself up to their emotions again. They are feeling Shock, guilt, sadness, happiness, confusion, and disbelief. I just tilt my head to the side as I analyze their emotions. Then it hits me, I know who they are. They are the Cullen's who left my mother utterly depressed and pregnant 90 years ago. At the same time I realize this, my family seems to realize this to and I can feel their growing anger.

OH CRAP THIS IS NOT GOING TO BE GOOD!...

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV (Edward)<strong>

We have been back in Forks 2 days now and it was time to head to school. This is going to be torture; I can hear the family's thoughts around me.

"_Poor Edward, I hope the day goes well for him", thinks Esme_

"_This has got to be really hard on him", thinks Rosalie_

"_I hope I don't have to drag him down here", thinks Emmett_

"_There is too much emotion!" thinks Jasper_

"_EDWARD! You better get your butt down here right now! It is time to go and you are coming even if I have to get Emmett and Jasper to drag you there", thinks Alice_

I sigh.

"I'm coming Alice you don't need to shout", I say

We all pile into our cars, and start to make the drive to school. I just can't help thinking of the last time I was here. I was about to get pulled into my emotions when I was hit with feeling of calm and love. I turn around and give Jasper a grateful look.

"_It's going to be ok Edward. I'm there to help if you need me", thinks Jasper._

I give him another grateful look, as we pull up in front of the main office to get our classes. Once that was done we begin driving around to the parking lot that was already filling with kids. We park in the back of the car park and get out and look around. A group of kids standing at the front of the parking lot next to their cars immediately grabs the attention of the family.

"_What the HELL", my family shouts in their minds._

I look at the group of students there appears to be 9 of them, 3 girls and 6 boys. One of them I recognize as the Quileute's, two of them appear to be vampires as well. The others have a funny scent about them that I can't place, they don't appear to be vampires, but they don't appear to be human either. Then the thoughts of my family bombard me.

"_What the hell!, the male one near the end looks like Edward, and the female near him looks like Bella", shouts Alice "What is going on Edward"_

"_What the hell is going on", thinks Rosalie_

"_Hey Eddie why do they look like you", thinks Emmett_

"_OH Hell, this can't be good", thinks Jasper_

I am looking at the male one the end first, and I realize that he does look exactly like me. He has my bronze hair and my Gold eyes. I then look at the female next to him; she is tall and beautiful and looks exactly like My Bella but with gold eyes. I reach out and try to read their thoughts but I am coming up blank.

WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!...

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown POV<strong>

CRAP. I'm in such deep, deep trouble. This is not funny. What on earth made her change her mind and move back here! CRAP! She is going to kill me, when she finds me. She's going to rip me apart and bury the pieces in different counties when she finds out we are here. I look at her family and I can see they're anger. OH HELL! THIS IS NOT GOING TO GO DOWN WELL! Thank god Renesmee is not here!

* * *

><p><strong>Authors's note: <strong>Hopefully i will update again soon. Anyone care to guess who the Unknown person is? Please review


	9. Chapter 6: ER

**Chapter 6: ER **

* * *

><p><strong>CCPOV<strong>

I just can't believe it. There in front of us is Isabella Swan. The human we left 90 years ago, and boy has she changed. Her hair once brown is now pale blonde, her face now has 3 scars running down the side, her eyes once chocolate brown were now gold. The biggest difference however is that she is older, a lot older then she was when we left her. I am broken out of my thoughts by John.

"Oh there you are Izzy. I would like to quickly introduce you to our new ER doctor. Dr Carlisle Cullen, Carlisle this is our head OB Dr Isabella Whitlock", he says introducing us.

I quickly put my hand out for her to shake, but she doesn't.

"Pleasure", she says, "Now I would like to see the patient"

"Of course", says John

The next couple of minutes fly by. I couldn't help but stare at her. She has changed so much. I can't help but think this is our second chance to make things right with her.

"She has to go to surgery", states Annabelle

"Ok, I will come with you. If the baby shows any sign of distress I will deliver immediately", says Bella

"Bella what would you like me to do", I ask

"First off, my name is NOT Bella, second you will address me as Dr Whitlock, and thirdly it is not my decision to make, its Ann's", she snarls at me.

I look at her shocked at how she is treating me.

"You will come with us to the OR, but you will observe only. Only if I ask for you help will you help. Do I make myself clear?" asks Annabelle with a glare.

"Perfectly Dr Swan", I say

"Good. Now let's MOVE!" she says.

As soon as we are in the OR they begin working, after a couple of hours the baby's heart monitor begins to flash wildly.

"That's it! I have to get the baby out", shouts Bella

I see Bella immediately go the woman's belly and cuts it open.

"Let the doctors know we have a premmy on the way!" Bella yells

It only takes minutes for Bella to have the baby out.

"It's a girl", she announces. Handing the baby to the nurses.

I am very surprised that the blood is not affecting her in the slightest.

Bella and Annabelle work quickly and in a matter of a couple of hours they have fixed the woman up and on her way to intensive care.

I follow them out and watch them give the news to the patients family, after the family has done thanking them, they spilt up I hear Bella say that she is going back to her office then she is going home. I quickly race after her I catch up to her when she makes it to her car.

"BELLA WAIT!" I shout

She turns around and glares at me. I'm hoping she will give me a chance to explain…

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I can't believe the Cullen's are here! I must have to most rotten luck. I can see him staring at me looking me over. He seems very surprised to see me. I am broken out of my thoughts by the chief.

"Oh there you are Izzy. I would like to quickly introduce you to our new ER doctor. Dr Carlisle Cullen, Carlisle this is our head OB Dr Isabella Whitlock", he says introducing us.

Carlisle sticks his hand out for me to shake, but I don't take it. They left me 90 years ago and didn't look back, why should I be nice.

"Pleasure", I say coldly "Now I would like to see the patient"

"Of course", says John. Obviously not seeing how much I dislike Cullen.

The next couple of minutes fly by. I can tell Cullen is staring at me, but I try to ignore it, and concentrate on the patient. Who is clearly going to need surgery, but from what I can tell the baby is stable at the moment.

"She has to go to surgery", states Annabelle

"Ok, I will come with you. If the baby shows any sign of distress I will deliver immediately", I say

"Bella what would you like me to do", Carlisle asks

"First of, my name is NOT Bella, second you will address me as Dr Whitlock, and thirdly it is not my decision to make, its Anns", I snarl at him.

He looks at me shocked that I am acting this way. But what can he expect when they left me to fend for my self. Only one of them came back to see if I was all right.

"You will come with us to the OR, but you will observe only. Only if I ask for you help will you help. Do I make myself clear?" says Annabelle with a glare at Carlisle.

"Perfectly Dr Swan", he says

As soon as we are in the OR Annabelle begins working on the women. While I concentrate on the baby, after a couple of hours the baby's heart monitor begins to flash wildly.

"That's it! I have to get the baby out", I shout

I go quickly to the woman's belly and make my incision

. "Let the doctors now we have a premi on the way!" I yell

It only takes me minutes to have to baby out

"It's a girl", I announce having a quick look, before handing the baby to the nurses to look after.

I glance quickly at Carlisle; he has a surprised look on his face. I quickly read his mind.

"_How can she stand the scent of so much human blood" he thinks_

I risk a quick smirk; I will not bother telling him I'm immune to the scent of human blood.

Annabelle and I work quickly and in a matter of a couple of hours we have fixed the woman up and on her way to intensive care.

"_How are you going?" thinks Ann_

"I'm fine" I lie

We quickly go to give the news to the patients family, after the family has done thanking us, we spilt up I tell Ann I am going back to my office then going home. I hear Cullen catching up to me.

"BELLA WAIT!" I hear him shout

I turn around and glare at him. I can tell he wants to explain, but I don't want to hear the excuses. But I can tell he is not going to take no for an answer. This is not going to end well…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Sorry for a short chapter the next will be longer, but it might be a while before i put it up. I have a driving text coming up and i am nervous so i'm spending all my time practicing. But if i get enough reviews i will try to put it up quicker. The next chapter will be the confrontation between Carlisle and Bella and the Whitlock Kids and the Cullen Kids. Please Review.<strong>


	10. Chapter 7: Confrontations

****Author's Note: I'm updating all of my stories because I have finished my driving text****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Confrontations<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CCPOV<strong>

I can tell she doesn't want to talk to me.

"Please Bella let me explain", I beg

"What the hell is there to explain? You guys left me", she shouted at me.

"We left to protect you", I say

She laughs at me and says, "Does it look like I was protected. My own father tried to kill me, if it wasn't for the werewolves I probably not be alive"

"I'm sorry. Is that how you became a vampire?" I ask her

"No it's not. Charlie tried to kill me when I was 18. How old do you think I am?" she asks me

"In you early twenties", I reply

"Your wrong I was changed when I was 27 I was dying and on my 27th birthday as I was taking my final breath I was changed by a very good friend, 9 years to the day since you left me", she snarled at me

That surprises me. I wonder who changed her and how she was dying. I also wonder how she got those scars.

"You were dying?" I ask her, "How? Who?"

"That is none of your business. I will not tell you. Unlike you and your family, I won't betray that friends trust", she growled at me

I don't blame her for being this way with me. After all we have left her and it looks like she has been through a lot.

"When did you get those scars?" I ask softly

"When I was twenty. For a sadistic vampire", she snarled at me again.

"Please come back to the house. You don't have to be alone anymore", I beg

She laughs at me again, "What makes you think I'm here alone"

"You have a coven?" I ask

"Yes I do. And it is a very large coven. And to answer your question I will not come back to your house. I hate you family for what you did to me. And I will never forgive you for it", she yells jumping into her car and driving away.

I just stand their watching her go. I can't believe that we left her. But I do know as soon as I tell the others, she won't be getting rid of us that easy…

**BPOV**

"Please Bella let me explain", he begs

"What the hell is there to explain? You guys left me", I shouted at him.

"We left to protect you", he says

I'm really mad now. They left to protect me ha. I have been through a lot and not all of it good.

I laugh at him and say, "Does it look like I was protected. My own father tried to kill me, if it wasn't for the werewolves I probably not be alive"

That is the truth, if Jacob and his friends hadn't turned up I would be dead and so would my babies. Not like I'm going to tell him that.

"I'm sorry. Is that how you became a vampire?" he asks me.

What! He must be blind. I look way older then 18. He must be losing his senses in his old age.

"No it's not. Charlie tried to kill me when I was 18. How old do you think I am?" I ask him

"In you early twenties", he replies

I resist rolling my eyes, he really must be blinded.

"Your wrong I was changed when I was 27 I was dying and on my 27th birthday as I was taking my final breath I was changed by a very good friend, 9 years to the day since you left me", I snarl at him.

I was not about to tell him who changed me. I was not about to betray that friends trust. Even know that person didn't warn me that they were coming. Then again I can't get mad at them, I did tell them I was never going to step foot in Forks again. And look here I am.

"You were dying?" he asks, "How? Who?"

"That is none of your business. I will not tell you. Unlike you and your family, I won't betray that friends trust", I growl at him

I'm so mad now. I just want to get out of here and go home. Where I will not have to deal with any of the Cullen's.

"When did you get those scars?" he asks softly

"When I was twenty. For a sadistic vampire", I snarled again.

"Please come back to the house. You don't have to be alone anymore", he begs

He really must be delusional if he thinks I'm going back to them. And he must have forgotten about Anna and Ange that were in the same room as him today.

I laugh at him again, "What makes you think I'm here alone"

"You have a coven?" he asks

What a stupid question!

"Yes I do. And it is a very large coven. And to answer your question I will not come back to your house. I hate you family for what you did to me. And I will never forgive you for it", I yell at him jumping into my car and drive away.

I'm so upset now. How dare they come back! How dare he tell me to come over to their house after everything I have been through because of them. I park my car on a trail 3 miles out of town and start running, thinking about all they have put me through.

I eventually come to a stop, crying. I know whom I need and I need to take my angry out on someone. There is only one person who could help me.

I pick up my phone and dial my friend's number. I really need someone to yell at and to comfort me.

"Hello"

"Your in big trouble. How dare you not warn me that you were coming here!" I yell into the phone

"Isa, I'm sorry but in all due respect, you're the one that told me you would never step foot In Forks again"

"That's no excuse. You should have told me! That would have been better then walking into the ER to come face to face with your father!" I yell

"Isa, Isa calm down. Everything will be ok. Just take deep breaths. Now where are you? I will come to you"

"I'm about ten miles outside Forks. I run north for a while", I explain

"Ok just wait there, I'm on my way"

"Please hurry. I can't take it anymore", I plead

"I'll be there in ten minutes. Everything will be ok"

I hang up and wait. What am I going to do now that they are back?...

* * *

><p><strong>JJPOV (Jazem)<strong>

My family is so angry. This is not going to be good. I quickly send a huge dose of calm at them. So this won't get out of hand.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" shout Jalice

I wince this is not going to end well. Their emotions our pure rage and anger. I might not like them either, but by the look on their faces I can tell they didn't know we were here.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO ASK US THAT", shouts the female blonde

"What's it to you blondy?" asks Samuel with a snarl.

I sent another dose of calm at everyone.

"How DARE you!" she yells and is about to go at him, when the big one wraps his arms around her.

"Rosie calm down", he says

"I think introductions are in order. I'm Al.." the spiky haired one begins.

Misty interrupts her

"We know who you are. Your Alice Cullen, that's your mate Jasper Whitlock. That's Emmett Cullen and his mate Rosalie Hale and he is Edward Cullen", snarls Misty

"What's your problem? And how do you know our names? And why does one of you look like Edward?" growls Alice

"Wouldn't you like to know", growls Matthew

"That is not nice. You should treat people with a little more respect. Especially people you haven't meet before", says Edward

"YOU CAN'T TELL US WANT TO DO. AND WE KNOW ALL ABOUT YOU. YOU ARE A BASTARD WHO LEAVES GIRLS BEHIND AND BREAKS THERE HEARTS", yells Jalice

This is completely out of hand. Mum will kill us if we kill them. Even after everything she said I know she still loves him. I can hear everyone growling now. I send another big dose of calm at everyone. And I speak before the others get a chance.

"These are Jalice, Misty, Matthew, Michael, and Bree Whitlock, Conner, Jared, and Samuel Swan and I'm Jazem Whitlock", I say pointing to each of us in turn, "Now that the introductions are out of the way, I suggest we head to class before we are late", I say walking away, pulling Jalice with me. I here the Cullen's talking about us, but I can't care less. I have to get the family to class before anything else happens.

As I enter class everyone stares at us. After all we are 5 minutes late.

"Sorry sir, we got held up. Our car broke down and we had to fix it", I lie

Luckily we had Uncle Peter for the first class of the day.

"Fine. Take your seat. Not you Jazem I have so work for you", he says, "What the hell happen" he hisses under his breath

"The Cullen's are here. And I spent the last 5 minute making sure our family doesn't kill them", I explain in a whisper

"What they are here?"

I nod

"This is not going to be good. Keep an eye on your siblings; we don't want this getting out of hand. I'll try to contact your mother", he says and then tells me to go to my seat.

He doesn't have to tell me twice. If I don't keep the family under my emotional influence this could get out of hand. As the day goes by I keep my family under my power. Lunch was tense but we made it through it. With a few hated glares. Once the last bell rang I dragged my family out of school and into the cars. I don't want there to be any other confrontation, until we talk to mum…

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I can see that family is angry, very angry and don't know why. I can't read their minds. I suddenly feel calm and I realize that someone is playing with our emotions. I thought it might be Jasper and I look at him and he shakes his head.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" shouts the one that looks like Bella.

I see the one that looks like me wince. But I don't know why.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO ASK US THAT", shouts Rosalie

"What's it to you blondy?" asks the brown/red eyed one.

I feel another dose of calm come our way.

"How DARE you!" Rosalie yells and is about to go at him, when Emmett wraps his arms around her.

"Rosie calm down", Emmett says

"I think introductions are in order. I'm Al.." Alice begins to say

The blue-eyed girl interrupts her.

"We know who you are. Your Alice Cullen, that's your mate Jasper Whitlock. That's Emmett Cullen and his mate Rosalie Hale and he is Edward Cullen", she snarls

"What's your problem? And how do you know our names? And why does one of you look like Edward?" growls Alice

"Wouldn't you like to know", growls the brown-eyed male

"That is not nice. You should treat people with a little more respect. Especially people you haven't meet before", I say

"YOU CAN'T TELL US WANT TO DO. AND WE KNOW ALL ABOUT YOU. YOU ARE A BASTARD WHO LEAVES GIRLS BEHIND AND BREAKS THERE HEARTS", yells the Bella look alike

I feel another dose of calm head our way and it was a lot bigger then the last one.

My look alike begins to speak.

"These are Jalice, Misty, Matthew, Michael, and Bree Whitlock, Conner, Jared, and Samuel Swan and I'm Jazem Whitlock", he says pointing to each of them in turn, "Now that the introductions are out of the way, I suggest we head to class before we are late", he says walking away, pulling the one called Jalice with him.

"WHAT the hell? Why do they have the Swan and Whitlock name?" Rosalie says

"I don't know. I can't read their minds", I say

"WHAT", they all say

"They are completely blank to me. But I think we better head to the office and get our schedules and then head to class", I say

After we got out schedules, we went to class. My first class was English I walk in and see, one of the Whitlock's sitting at the back of the class.

"You must be one of the new students. I'm your English teacher Annie Swan, but you can call me miss Swan", she says introducing herself with a glare.

I look at her and realize she's a vampire and a vegetation one at that. English passes quickly and I can feel the Whitlock's glare on me.

When I got to my second class I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw Peter Whitlock one of Jasper's friends. He plays the part well and introduces himself with a glare and then tells me to go to the spare seat.

The rest of the morning pasts by quickly. And I head to lunch I really need to talk with the rest of the family.

"Did you guys know there is two other vampires here", I say

"I saw one in the library. His name was Ben", Alice says

"I didn't know that. But that's not the one. There is an English teacher by the name of Annie Swan and the history teacher is Jasper's friend Peter Whitlock", I explain

They gasp.

"What is going on?" asks Rosalie

"I don't know but I will find out" I say looking at the doors to the cafeteria as the Whitlock's and Swans enter the room. They notice as staring and glare us. But the one named Jazem nuger's them along to the food line then to a table.

Through the whole lunch they send death and angry glares at us. I really want to know what their problem is with us.

The rest of the day pasts quickly and I have add least one of them in my classes. At the end of the day my family and I walk out into the parking lot planning to talk to them. But we find them already driving away. I will find out what's going on. Even if it is the last thing I do…

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown POV<strong>

That didn't go well. Thank good Jazem was sending out waves of calm at everyone otherwise things could have gotten really bad.

I take my car out for a drive, and I'm half way out of Forks when we phone rings. There is only one person it could be.

"Hello" I say

"Your in big trouble. How dare you not warn me that you were coming here!" she yells into the phone

I wince. This can't be good. I can hear how upset she is and she must have run into Carlisle at the hospital.

"Isa, I'm sorry but in all due respect, you're the one that told me you would never step foot In Forks again", I say calmly

"That's no excuse. You should have told me! That would have been better then walking into the ER to come face to face with your father!" she yells again

I wince again. I was right she did run into Carlisle and Carlisle must have tried talking to her and tried to get her to come over. He should know after everything we have done, how that was not going to work out. She is now breathing in short gasps. She is really freaking out.

"Isa, Isa calm down. Everything will be ok. Just take deep breaths. Now where are you? I will come to you"

I know I must go to her. I'm the only one that is every able to calm her down when she gets like this.

"I'm about ten miles outside Forks. I run north for a while", she explains

"Ok just wait there, I'm on my way", I say

"Please hurry. I can't take it anymore", she pleads

I jump out of my car and start running as fast as I can.

"I'll be there in ten minutes. Everything will be ok", I cooed to her

She hangs up. And I continue to run. I don't know what she is going to do now that the rest of my family knows that she is alive…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review i'm feeling a bit done after not passing my driving test by one point. And i'll update as quick as i can.<strong>


	11. Chapter 8: Telling

**Chapter 8: Telling**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Where the hell is Carlisle? We have to tell him what happened at school today. It has been hours since we got home. Rosalie has gone out, so has Jasper, Alice is on the computer picking out new clothes and Emmett is playing a videos game. Finally we hear Carlisle's car pull up.

"Where have you been? We have something very important to tell you", I say

"Edward watch how you talk to your father", Esme scowls

"Sorry mum", I reply

"We will talk when Rose and Jasper get back I have something very important to tell you as well", Carlisle says looking very nervous.

I try to look at his thoughts but he is blocking me well. It takes another hour before Rose and Jasper returns home.

"Where have you two been?" I ask them impatiently

"I went out to get some parts for the cars", Rose replies

"I went out to escape the emotions here. Now what is going on? And can it wait?" Jasper asks tiredly

"What's wrong Jazzy?" asks Alice

"I'm just emotionally drained from all the emotions everyone is giving off", he replies

"Family meeting", Carlisle calls from the dinning room.

We all take our seats around the table.

"Now Edward what happened at school today?" Carlisle asks me

"We meet this family of 9", I say

Esme gasps, "Who are they?"

"Their names are Jazem, Jalice, Misty, Matthew, Michael, and Bree Whitlock, Conner, Jared, and Samuel Swan", I say

Esme and Carlisle gasp. But Carlisle doesn't look that surprised.

"Then after a little confrontation we went to class there are 2 vampire teachers and 1 vampire librarian working at the school", I say

"So many vampires. In one place", Esme says shocked

"I think they might have powers but I can't be sure. I can't read their minds"

"That just can't be possible. The only one you haven't been able to read is Bella", Esme says

"I know, I know", I say softly

"There's more mum. The boy Jazem looks like Edward and the girl Jalice looks like Bella", Alice says

That peace of information shocks them again. Carlisle is now having trouble keeping his thoughts to himself.

"What are you hiding from us dad?" I ask

He sighs, "It's time I tell you about my day"

* * *

><p><strong>CCPOV<strong>

I sigh. I really didn't want to tell them. But now I have too after everything they have told us about today. I'm starting to believe Bella was telling me the truth about a very big family.

"As you know I went into work today and the chief of the hospital showed my around then we went to the ER to start my shift. I was introduced to the head of the ER Annabelle Swan…", I start to explain

Everyone gasps at the name.

"Is she a descendant of Bella's", whisperers Esme

"Impossible. I saw Bella die", Alice whisperers

I put my hand up to stop them all taking at once.

"Now as I was saying. When I was introduced to Dr Swan I saw the she is a vampire…"

More gasps.

"Another vampire? One working at the hospital. Impossible. Why didn't I see this?" Alice exclaims

"There's more. Annabelle looked at me as if she wanted to kill me. She avoided my wherever possible…"

"Why would she hate you?" ask Esme

"What have you ever done to her?" asks Rose

"I'm getting to that. After I meet her I was introduced to the head nurse Angela Cheney or Angela Weber…"

They gasp again

"How? When? Why?" asks Alice

Alice is freaking out. Jasper feeling her emotions wraps his arms around her trying to comfort her. He is the only one that is taking to news well.

"I don't know how. But she is a vampire. A couple of hours later there came in a trauma. One of the people was a very pregnant woman who was about 8 months alone. During treatment Annabelle called out to someone to get her sister down to the ER. I asked her about her sister and she just said she is the head OB. I got the shock of a life time when her sister walked out", I was stalling I didn't want to tell them

"Quit stalling Carlisle. Who was it?" asks Edward impatiently

I take a deep breath, "It was Bella"

With that one name they all cry out in shock. They are all saying impossible.

"It is all true. She walks in as shocked as I am. The chief introduces her as Doctor Isabella Whitlock head OB. She didn't shake my hand or even talk to me. We spent the next couple of hours in surgery. After surgery I confronted her. And let me tell you, she didn't like that at all. She yells at me for leaving her. I told her we were leaving to protect her, but she just laughs at my face and tells me does it look like she was protected. I asked her when she was changed and she answer when she was 27. If you saw her you would know how much she has been through without asking her. She has 3 scars on her face and neck, I asked her about them and she told me she got them when she was 20 from a sadistic vampire. I asked her to come back to our place so she wouldn't be alone. But she laughs at my face and asks me why I think she is alone. I asked her if she is alone and she replies that she has a very large coven. Then she said she hates us for leaving her and that she will never forgive us. Then she takes off", I say

There is silence for several seconds. While everyone tries to process what I told them. Then Edward jumps up.

"I'm going to find her and talk to her", Edward says running out the door.

This is not going to end well…

* * *

><p><strong>RBPOV (Renesmee) <strong>

"There what!" I shout at my brothers and sisters

They all wince.

"There here Ness. The whole Cullen family", he says

Flames flicker at my fingers and my eyes turn red. Everyone takes a step away from me.

"How dare those bastards return here! Have they come to destroy what little is left of mum!" I am fuming now

"Nessie, calm down. It's going to be ok", Jazem says trying to calm me down

"How can it be alright? When that bastard is here!" I yell

"Nessie. We wait until mum comes home. And we talk about it as a family. We will go with whatever mum decides", Jazem says

I growl. I was about the shout again when my phone rings signaling that I have a message. I pick it up and look at it.

_Everything will turn out ok. _

_Now calm down before you break something or burn someone._

_-Allie_

I sign. Little know it all. The flames in my hands go away and my eyes return to normal. Everyone breathes a sigh a relief. If that bastard every comes near me, I will kill him…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Sorry it took me so long, but i have been sick. Please review and i'll do my best to update again quickly.<strong>


	12. Authors Note 2

**Authors Note and Facts:**

I have had a many people ask me how it is possible to have so many children. And how they all live together. That people have obversely haven't read the character profiles at the beginning of the story so for people out there that are questioning this:

Anthony, Renesmee, Jalice, Adrian Carlisle (AC), Emmalie, Lillian, Jazem and Allie

They were born when Bella was 18. Jalice, and Jazem are living at home at the moment out of them. Renesmee doesn't count because she's living with Jacob.

Matthew, Misty, Michael, Melissa, Samuel, Samantha, Trudy (TK) and Christoper (CJ)

They were born when Bella was 21. Only Matthew, Misty, Michael and Samuel are living at home at the Moment

Out of the ones that are living at home only Jalice has a mate.

Bree was changed by Victoria and so is not Bella's actually blood daughter.

**Here is a basic Timeline is according to the Cullen's leaving**

Charlie tried to kill Bella when she was 18 after Edward left her.

1 month: Victoria comes back

2 months: Peter and Charlotte arrive

3 months: Charlie goes missing from his home and is never seen again

4 months: Jackson comes to find Bella with his mate Annie

6 months: One Cullen comes back to help her.

7 months: Marcus Volturi runs into Bella in Forks. He likes her so much he decides to spare her life. And they stay in contact very often

June 18th, 9 months: Bella gives birth to AJ, Ness, Jalice, AC, Emma, Lily, Jazem and Allie

1 year 1 month: Ben is changed by Victoria.

1 year 2 months: Annabelle comes back to Forks to find her sister

2 years 10 months: Bella gets the scars on her face.

2 years 10 months: Bree and Irina join the family

2 years 11 months: Bella finds out she's pregnant again

April 16th, 3 years 7 months: Bella gives birth to Matthew, Misty, Michael, Melissa, Samantha, Samuel, TK, CJ

March 17th, 4 years 2 months Angela nearly dies after giving birth to her and Ben's daughter Sarah. Forcing Ben to change her

7 years 1 month: Annabelle nearly dies in a car crash. Forcing Jackson to change her.

8 years 4 months: Bella finds out she is dying

9 years: Bella was changed into a vampire when she laid dying

9 years 4 months: Bella finds Mike, Jessica, Lauren and Tyler died in the woods.

9 Years 4 months: Bella leaves Forks

10 years: Bella visits Volterra

10 years 6 months: Irina marries Demetri

10 years 9 months: Bella Leaves Voterra. Irina chooses to stay.

20 years: Bree begs Bella to change her mate Conner fearing she would not be able to do in herself.

**The rest i will not tell yet because it gives to much away. **

I hope this helps everyone! Until next time...


	13. Chapter 9: Fight

**Chapter 9: Fight**

* * *

><p><strong>Peter's POV<strong>

I can't believe the Cullen are here! This is going to destroy Bella. She's my little sister and I wouldn't let anyone hurt her, she has been through so much and I can't be sure how much more she could take.

Everyone is gathered in the lounge room waiting for Bella to get home, so we could discuss what we were going to do now. We I get the feeling that something is not right. I'm broken out of my thoughts by a cell phone ringing.

"Jaz…", Jazem doesn't get the chance to finish.

"GET TO THE CLEARING ABOUT 10 MILES WEST OF THE HOUSE. MUM'S ABOUT TO KILL DAD", Allie yells into the phone

"What?" Jalice asks

"JUST GO NOW! OR YOU WILL BE TOO LATE. MUM WILL NEVER FOGIVE HERSELF IF SHE KILLS HIM. GO NOW!", shouts Allie

We all take off into the forest. I do know Allie is right. Bella will never forgive herself if she kills him. No matter how much she hates him. I hope we get there in time…

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

After my talk with my friend I'm feeling a lot better. But I'm still not ready to face my family yet. By now they would all know that the Cullen's are back. And as soon as I step foot in the door I would be bombarded with questions and everyone asking if I'm all right. I'm glad I'm not there at the moment I can't begin to imagine what Ness will do when she finds out their here. She has hated them with a passion for years; the same goes for Jalice, Matthew, Misty and Michael. AJ, AC, Emma, Lily, Melissa, Samuel and CJ they are mad but they are not as mad as Ness, but they are pretty close. The only three that are indifferent to the situation are Jazem, Allie, TK and Samantha. It has probably got to do with their powers; well it has probably got the do with Allie's and Samantha's power. I was broken out of my thoughts by someone entering the clearing I open my eyes to see…

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I have to find her. If what Carlisle says is true, I have to apologies and tell her I love her and that I'm never going to leave her again. That I'm hers forever. I have been running for about an hour when I come across a scent, that I would recognizes anywhere. I start running in her direction. I can't wait to see her again. When her scent gets stronger I start to slow down. After a couple of minutes I finally spot her at the edge of the clearing with her eyes closed and her back leaning up against a tree, deep in thought. Just looking at her, I can tell that she is a lot older then 18. I wonder who changed her. She has changed a lot, she is older and her hair is pale blond. Looking at her closely I can see the scars that Carlisle is talking about. Whoever did this to my angel is going to pay. Hearing my entrance to the clearing her eyes snap open. I see her beautiful golden eyes, not the chocolate brown eyes that I'm used too. It a blink of an eye, she is in her hunting crouch.

"What the hell are you doing here?" growls my angel

"I'm here to apologies to you", I say

"I don't want to here any of your apologies. They are worthless to me", she growls

"I left the protect…", I try to say

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I WAS PROTECTED!" Bella yells at me

I wince

"I didn't mean", I say

"I have been through so much in the last 90 years that you couldn't even begin to imagine", Bella growls

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I love you", I say and then realize it was the wrong thing to say.

She snarls at me and her eyes go black and she goes to attack me when she is tackled to the ground by a male vampire. When he pulls her up into his arms I could see his face and I realize it is Peter, Jasper's friend. He just saved my life. I also realize we were not alone. I recognize the kids from school and Peter's mate Charlotte, but I don't recognize that other 5.

"Bells you must calm down. You don't want to kill him", Peter says softly

But his words have little effect on her. She is still trying to get out of his grasp. Suddenly a huge wave of calm comes over me. I look around to see who is doing it, but I still can't tell. The wave of calm having little effect on her.

"Sister listen to me! You don't want to do this", the reddish haired man says

"Please sister calm down", the one that looks a lot like the old Bella

"You don't want to do this", says Charlotte

But their words seem to be having little effect on her.

"Jazem! Can't you do anything?" asks Peter desperately

"I'm trying, I really am. But I think she has put her shield up", Jazem says his voice strained.

I hear a phone ring.

Jalice picks it up

"Hello. Now's not a good time"

"Tell Matthew he is going to have to break mum's shield, so Jazem's power will work. Tell Jazem he is going to have to knock her out too. I can see this is the only way to calm her down", the female voice says

"But I might hurt her", Jazem says his voice still strained

"You won't. She will be back to normal in a couple of hours", the female voice replies

"I don't th…", Jazem starts

"Just do it! You don't have time. You have 1 min and 12 seconds until Mum breaks out of Peter's arms and attacks Edward", the female voice says quickly and then hangs up.

"Little know it all", Jazem mutters

"50 seconds", Michael, says urgently

"Matthew, on my cue", Jazem says

Matthew looks at him for a second and then turns his attention back to Bella with a frown on his face.

"20 seconds", Jalice, says urgently

"10 seconds"

"Now!" yells Jazem

In a matter of seconds Bella cries out in pain, then collapses, unconscious into Peter's arms. They all breathe a sigh of relief.

"What the just happened?" I ask

"We don't have to tell you anything. We just saved your life. Now we are going and if you try to follow us, I won't hesitate to kick your butt", Peter growls while picking up Bella.

I watch them go. What the hell just happened? How can I make this right?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll do my best to update as quick as possible.<strong>


	14. Chapter 10: Leaving or Staying?

**Chapter 10: Leaving or Staying?**

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown POV<strong>

I am sitting by myself when Edward comes in looking a little shocked.

"What happened Edward?" I ask

"I saw Bella and we got into a fight. Well she tried to attack me. Then her family intervened. They stopped her killing me. That boy Jazem seems to have the power to mess with emotions and the boy Matthew seems to be able to break shields…", he rambles on

Crap. We all told him not to go after her. She will be beating herself up about this.

"I'm going hunting", I call out as I run out the door…

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

It's very dark. I feel like I'm drowning. The last thing I remember was yelling at Edward, and then it all goes blank. I start struggling to the surface. After a couple of minutes I finally manage to open my eyes, to my very concerned family.

"What happened?" I ask groggily

"What was the last thing you remember?" Jack asks

I quickly realize I'm in Peter's arms. What the hell happened? I quickly get out of Peter's arms and go across the room.

"I remember yelling at Edward then it all goes blank", I reply

They all share a look.

"Someone tell me what the hell happen", I all but shout, feeling my strength returning.

"When mum you kind of lost it", Jalice says

"If it wasn't for Allie telling us to get to you, Edward would have been died right now", Angela says

Immediately I feel ashamed. I may hate Edward but I don't want to kill him.

"I'm so sorry mum. I had to break your shield", Matthew says looking ashamed

"And I had to knock you out", Jazem adds

"Open your minds to me. I need to see what happened", I whisper

They all open their minds to me. I read everything that has happen. I don't even recognize myself. The person attacking Edward is not me. I may hate him but I would never kill him.

I quickly start sobbing. How could I have done that? I feel two arms wrap around my waist and pulling me into their lap. And I quickly recognize them as belonging to my best friend.

"I heard what happened. It's not your fault. You have been angry with him for years. This was bound to happen sooner or later"

"Yes. But I should have had someone with me when it did", I reply

"But you did. Otherwise Edward wouldn't be here right now. We all know Allie keeps a close eye on everyone. And she has always alerted us when something goes wrong. Edward was never in any real danger"

I sit in my best friends lap sobbing for another hour. Finally I begin to calm down.

"Thank You", I say hugging my best friend tightly

"Anytime. Now are you going to stay here or are you going to go?"

"I honestly don't know. Part of me wants to go, after everything they have done to me. The other part of me wants to stay are give them another chance", I reply

"What is your heart telling you to do?"

"I don't know. What if they hurt me again?" I say

"They won't they have missed you so much the last 90 years. They have always regretted the decision to leave you…and anyway if they or Edward ever hurt you again I will happily kill them"

I laugh, "Thanks"

My best friend hugs me tightly. We were broken out of the hug by my cell phone ringing. I look at it and smile and then I show my best friend who smiles too.

"She really is a little know it all"

I laugh as I pick it up

"Don't call me that", Allie says

We both laugh.

"Why did you ring sweetheart?" I ask her

"I rang just to let you know if you stay you will end up really happy", she says

"Really?" I say unsure

"Really. Like everyone says never bet against me", Allie says laughing

She quickly hangs up after that. Like she always does.

I shake my head

"Well it looks like your staying then", my best friend says laughing

I glare at him and I quickly get out of his arms.

"Get out", I say pointing towards the door

"What? I love you. You are my little sister and I'm really glad you're staying"

I send him another glare.

"Edward and Bella sitting in a tree…"

My best friend doesn't get a chance to finish before I throw a pillow at him. My best friend runs out the door laughing. Idiot! I will have my revenge…

* * *

><p><strong>Jackson's POV<strong>

We are now on our way back home. After leaving my sister in the capable hands of her best friend. When we do get home, we see our sister muttering to herself.

"What's wrong?" I ask

"We're staying", she states

We all look at her as if she has grown a second head.

"Why?" Nessie asks looking mad

"Because your know it all sister said I'll be happier if I stay", Bella replies

"So we really are staying?" Ben asks

"Yes"

"Is this what you want?" I ask

"Yes. I'm sick of being unhappy", she replies with a slight smile

Peter laughs and picks her up swinging her around.

"Great! No more unhappy Bella", he says

Everyone starts laughing and going over to hug her. All besides Ness who storms out of the house.

"I'll go after her", Jake says, "Maybe it would be a good idea for me to take her away for a little while until things cool down"

"Thanks Jake. Please let us know where you are going", Bella says

"Sure, Sure", he says following Ness out

"Everyone. I'm going to call a meeting with Carlisle so we can all meet each other. And I aspect everyone to be on there best behavior. I don't care how you feel about the Cullen's. You all will behavior. I know I have my own issues with the Cullen's but now I'm going to start trying to get over them. Starting with this meeting", Bella states firmly

We all know the problems she has with the Cullen's. Now she is going to start working on them and if this makes her happy we will all go along with it…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Sorry it has taken me so long to update. Please review and i'll update as quick as i can :)<strong>

**Next we will be hearing half of Bella's story. Also we will be finding out who her friend is. Who do you think it is?**


	15. Chapter 11: Talking

**Chapter 11: Talking**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

I pick up the phoning dialing the Cullen's number; it rings twice before Carlisle picks up.

"Hello?"

"Hello Carlisle", I say

"Oh. Bella what can I do for you?" he asks I can tell he is nervous

"I would like for our families to meet", I say

"Really?" he asks not believing me

"Yes. How about your baseball clearing in about 30 minutes?" I ask him

"Sure that sounds fine. We will see you there", Carlisle says

"Can you make sure the others don't over react to my presence please? I'm not ready for that yet", I say nervously

He must have heard the nervousness in my voice.

"Sure Bella what ever you need", he says, "What made you change your mind?"

I sigh, "I need to move past this. But it is going to take a while. You are going to have to be patient with me"

"Sure Bella. We'll do anything for you"

"Thank you see you soon", I say hanging up

"Everyone get ready we are going to meet the Cullen's in about 30 minutes", I yell

I hear choruses of yes mum's and yes Bells. I hope this meeting will go ok…

* * *

><p><strong>Esme's POV<strong>

We can all hear Carlisle on the phone. I wonder who could be calling him. After about another minute he gets of the phone.

"Family meeting", he calls

Everyone is in the living room in a matter of seconds.

"I have just got of the phone with Bella", he says

We all gasp. We thought she hated us.

"She wants us to meet her and her family in the baseball clearing in about 30 minutes", Carlisle says smiling

"I thought she hated us", Emmett states

"I'll let her tell you why. But you must not rush her. I know your all are excited to meet her again. But we will need to take our time. We have hurt her very badly", Carlisle says

"Yes dad", everyone says but Edward

"Edward you must behave. Don't push her", Carlisle says firmly

"Yes dad", Edward replies softly

"Ok let's get ready", he says

Everyone dashes off to get ready. I hope we can repair the damage we have done…

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

Idiots. We are running late because Peter and Jackson wanted to set up a prank for the Cullen's lucky I stopped them. Now we are running to the clearing. I step through the trees first followed by the rest of my family.

"Sorry we are late Carlisle we had a few problems", I say glaring at Jackson

"No problem Bella"

I then turn to face them. They gasp when they catch sight of my face and neck. You could see the red scars that have never healed and the fact that I look a lot older. I look at each one of them they look the same as they did 90 years ago. I realize that I have actually missed them. Maybe this could work…

* * *

><p><strong>Carlisle's POV<strong>

We are all now standing in the baseball clearing waiting for Bella and her family to arrive. They are late in has been about 45 minutes now. Then we here the sound of footsteps approaching. Then they come out of the forest there is 17 of them including Bella. Now I now what Bella meant by a big family.

"Sorry we are late Carlisle we had a few problems", Bella says glaring at a man beside her.

"No problem Bella", I say smiling

Bella then turns to look at us and my family gasps at the sight. It would be a shock to anyone; it was sure a shock to me.

"I think introduction's are in order", Bella says with a wary smile

I'm proud of her for making an effort.

"Sure. Do you want me to go first?" I ask her

"No that's all right. My family already knows everything about you", Bella says

I wince at what she might have told them.

"I haven't told them your stories through. They are not mine to share", Bella says looking at us

"Thank you Bella", I say smiling warmly at her

"Ok I think I better start introducing everyone", Bella says giving us a nervous smile

"I'm sure you remember Peter and his mate Charlotte", Bella says pointing to the two of them.

The last time we saw them the had red eyes but now they are bright gold.

"It's good to see you again", I say putting out my hand for him to shake but Peter doesn't take it.

Charlotte sighs and then smacks him on the back of the head, "Shake his bloody hand Peter"

He rubs the back of his head, "God you hit hard woman"

But he comes over and shakes my hand.

"Pleasure to see you again Carlisle", he says but I can tell he didn't mean it.

Bella sighs again and runs her fingers through her blond hair. I'm going to have to ask her about that later.

"This is my blood brother Jackson and his mate Annie", she says pointing to the man she was glaring at earlier.

Annie comes over to us smiling softly.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you", she says surprising us with a hug each

"It's a pleasure it meet you too dear", Esme says warmly

Jackson doesn't move and Bella sighs again and hits him on the back of his head.

"God Bells you hit harder then anyone I have ever know", Jackson complains

Bella smiles sweetly at him, "I wouldn't have to hit you if you just listen to me"

We all laugh.

"Does he get himself into a lot of trouble?" Esme asks

"Yes he does. His partner in crime is usually Peter", Bella says smiling softly at Esme

"They like to prank then?" Emmett asks

"Yes they do. I lost count of how many times one of us had to bail them out of jail", Bella says with a soft laugh

Emmett laughs, "We are going to get on well together"

Peter and Jackson grin at him. I have a very bad feeling about this.

Bella, Charlotte, Annie and Rose all groan.

"Know this I'm not paying your bail if you guys get into trouble", Bella says firmly

Bella then turns back to me

"This is Annabelle my twin sister. She is the head ER doctor that you meet", Bella says pointing to the brunette that looks so much like how Bella used to be.

"Pleasure to meet you", Annabelle says

"It's a pleasure to meet you too", we reply

"Some of you would remember Angela and Ben from our last time in Forks", Bella says

"It's good to see you too again", Alice says bouncing up and down

"It's good to see you again to Alice", Angela says laughing

"This is Bree she was changed by Victoria…"

We all gasp at that

Bella puts her hand up to stop us from talking, "I will tell you about that when I'm ready. Now like I was saying this is her mate Conner who I changed"

We shake hands with both of them.

"Before I introduce the rest. I have to tell you something's. First you are going to have to be patent with me, I have a lot of trust issues and I also harbor a lot of hate towards all of you. I'm now trying to get past that but it will take time. Second I will tell you things when I'm ready. And third do not push me", she says

We all nod our heads in agreement

"Ok. I'm sure you have realized that these two", she says pointing at two of the seven that are standing at the side, "Look at lot like Edward and me that is because they are mine and Edwards children"

We all gasp. We all stand there is shock. How is that even possible?

"I have children?" Edward whisperers

"Yes and because I'm honest you have 8 children", she says, "Only two live at home"

That sent us into deeper shock.

"This is going to be a bigger shock to you but I have to tell you. 3 years and a half years after you left I gave birth again to another 8 children. Which only 4 of them stay at home", she says

We are in shock she had 8 children with Edward plus another 8 later on. We left her alone to face of this. Suddenly a huge wave of calm and peace hits us. All my family looks at Jasper and he shakes his head.

"I think its time for you to meet them. Would you like too?" Bella asks with a concerned look

"Yes please"

She smiles gently at us. She knows that this is a great shock to all of us.

A boy with black hair and brown eyes with flecks of red steps forward.

"I'm Samuel I was born 13th. I have the power too sense other peoples powers and I can sense danger" the boys says

Bella smiles at him, "He is named after a good friend of mine Sam Uley and his middle name is Mason.

Edward stares at her in shock as she said his middle name. She must still love him to name a child after him.

Bella then motions to a boy with black hair with brown streaks who has Gold eyes with brown flecks to step forward.

"My name is Michael. I was born 11th and I have a strong illusory skill", he says

"Michael's middle name is Jasper", Bella says

We all turn to Jasper who is smiling at Michael. He doesn't look the least bit shocked.

Next a girl with black hair and crystal blue eyes walks forward. You could tell she wasn't happy to be here.

"My name is Misty and I was born 10th. I can control the weather and I can turn invisible"

That is a very powerful power to have I think to myself

"Misty's full name is Misty Angela Irina Swan. Angela because she has always been a good friend and I'll explain Irina some other time", Bella says

We don't try to push her. We all want to be back in her life.

Next a boy with brown eyes and Black hair steps forward.

"I'm Matthew I was born 9th and I have to power to break any shield"

Wow. Then is a truly amazing power.

"That's what you did yesterday didn't you?" Edward asks

"Yes", he gives a short answer

"Matthew's full name is Matthew Conner Swan. And he truly is powerful", Bella says smiling, "Know I think I better tell you the names of my other children in this set but I won't tell you about them or there powers. That's is there story to tell. Also most of my children are married", Bella says

"That's ok with us Bella" I say smiling

I can't believe she said most of her children are married. I hope they married well.

"Ok after Michael was born Melissa Alirose Swan Ateara was born. Her middle name is Alice and Rose combined", Bella says giving Alice and Rose a small smile.

They both smiled back. They are so glad that she named one of her Children after them.

"Next after Samuel is my daughter Samantha Charlotte Swan. She was named after Charlotte", Bella says smiling at Charlotte, "Next we have Trudy Karen Swan Lahote and then Christopher Jemmett Swan. His middle name is Jasper and Emmett combined", Bella says smiling at Jasper again.

Emmett is beaming with happiness. I wonder why Jasper has two children named after him.

"Ok it is time I introduced mine and Edward's children. I'll start with the oldest his name is Anthony Jacob Swan Cullen. He was named after his father and my best friend. I gave his and his brother's and sister's your last name", she says smiling, "and I think if Edward ever found out his power he would be very jealous"

"Really?" Alice asks

"Really. He is really powerful", Bella says smiling

I look at Edward and he has pride on his face. I'm really happy Bella choose to give them our last name.

"Next we have my eldest daughter Renesmee Elizabeth Swan Cullen Black. She is named after all three of her grandmothers"

Esme looks like she would be crying if she could.

"Thank you Bella", Esme says

"You don't have to thank me", Bella says and then she motions for the girl that looks so much like her to come up.

"I'm Jalice Mary Swan Cullen Cameron and this is my mate Jared. I can copy any power I want", she says

"Jalice is named after Alice and Jasper", Bella says

"Thank you so much Bella", Alice says

Bella looks at her with a soft smile and then says, "Your welcome next we have Adrian Carlisle Swan Cullen named after my brother and you Carlisle"

I look at her surprised.

"Thank You Bella. I'm truly honored", I say

She smiles at me, Next we have my daughter Emmalie Ella Swan Cullen Call. She is named after me, Rosalie and Emmett"

"Thanks Bella", they both said

"Now my next child Rosalie I have named her after you. Because you have always wanted children but you can't have any. I thought it might be nice to name her after you. So her name is Lillian Rosalie"

Rose was now dry sobbing.

"Thank you so much Bella", Rose says

"My pleasure Rose. It was the least I could do", Bella replies

Then the man steps forward who looks so much like Edward.

"My name is Jazem Jackson Swan Cullen. I can feel emotions, I can also change them. I can also cut of people's senses and make them feel pain. I'm also a tracker. It is so nice to meet all of you", Jazem says reaching out his hand to let us shake.

Wow. None of the others have done that. His powers are amazing.

"Is that why we felt calm a minute ago?" I ask

He chuckles, "Yes. I could feel you needed a little help"

"Thanks", we reply

"No problem. Just let me know if you need my help again", he says

Now that was a big surprise. He was actually nice.

"Jazem was named after Jasper and Emmett and Jackson. Now my last daughter is named Allie Annie Swan Cullen Clearwater. She is named after Alice and Rosalie", she says smiling

"You have picked wonderful names", Esme says

"Thank You Esme. What would you guys like to know?" Bella asks

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

"When were you changed?" Carlisle asks

"On my 27th birthday", I reply

"Why is your hair that colour?" Emmett asks

"Why were you changed?" Carlisle asks

"Ok the reason for my change and the reason my hair is this colour is the same. I was dying of cancer", I say

They all gasp in shock

"I was diagnosed in January I fought for months I lost all of my hair. On my 27th birthday I knew I was going to die I could feel it. My best friend was by my side and he couldn't stand to see me die. So as I took my last breath he bit me. My wrists, my ankles, my neck and my heart pushing as much venom into my dying body as he could. I woke form the change 12 hours later with pale blonde hair, I think it was something to do with me on deaths door. It's like i'm marked by death. But we can never be sure", I say

They all look at me sadly. I can hear the thoughts and feel their emotions they wished they could have been there for me.

"Who changed you Bella?" Edward and Carlisle ask at the same time.

I sigh I don't know how to answer this question.

"_Just tell them darlin' it will be all right. I'm not going to leave you. You will always be my best friend"_

That makes me feel better about telling them.

"The person who changed me was…."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as quickly as possible :)<strong>


	16. Chapter 12: Surprise

**Chapter 12: Surprise**

* * *

><p><strong>Carlisle's POV<strong>

"The person that changed me was…Jasper", Bella says smiling at him

We all gasp and turn to Jasper who is smiling at her.

"I'm proud of you darlin'" Jasper says walking up to her and wrapping his arms around her waist hugging her tightly.

"Thanks Jazz", Bella says returning the hug

We are all standing there is shock. Jasper was her best friend? Jasper was the one that changed her?

"They are shocked", Jazem chuckles

"They didn't see that one coming", Peter chuckles with him

"Jasper, Jazem help them out", Bella, says

"Yes mum"

"Yes Bells"

We soon feel calm coming towards us and it gets us out of our shock.

"You changed her?" I ask

Jasper chuckles, "Yes I did"

"How could you change her?" Edward asks shocked

"She's my best friend. It was killing me seeing her die. When she was taking her last breath I knew I couldn't let her died. So I changed her", Jasper says looking upset with the memory

Bella hugs him tightly.

This surprises all of us. Jasper has never had good control.

"And I will be forever in your debit for saving me", Bella replies

"I told everyone not to go back", Edward says

Jasper glares at him, "We lucky I did"

"When did you go back Jasper?" I ask him

"He came back 6 months after you all left me", Bella says softly

Now that shocked us. So he has known all this time.

"Why did go back Jasper?" Edward asks

"Why didn't you tell me?" Alice asks at the same time

"I went back because I couldn't live with the guilt of what I did to her any longer. And I didn't tell you Alice because you would've tried to stop me", Jasper says

"What happened then?" I ask

Jasper looks at Bella and they seemed to be having a silent conversation.

"When I got back to Bella she was in a bad state. And that is all I'm going to say on the matter. I saw that Bella was pregnant and I decided to stay and support her. I came back home after the babies were born", Jasper explains

"So you have known all this time. About all of this", Rose states

"Yes. I would visit a few times a year. Only staying for a couple of days each", Jasper replies

"What about the time about three years after we left you were gone for 5 months", Alice says

"I was with Bella too. And again that is not my story to tell", Jasper says looking at Bella again

"And that time about 8 years after we left. You were gone for over 9 months", Alice asks

"I was with Bella that time too. She had been diagnosed with cancer. She called me in tears telling me that she had cancer. I decided to catch the first flight out to Forks to support her. I stayed there for 9 months watching her suffer. Watching her fight to live. I watched as she was in so much pain she couldn't move. She couldn't look after her children and she was so sick towards the end…" Jasper chokes out

"It's ok Jazz. I'm here", Bella says, "You're my best friend and brother"

This day was turning into so many surprises.

"Then she moved and we stayed in touch by phone calls, sometimes I would visit. But they would only be about twice a year. Sometimes we wouldn't check in with each other for years", Jasper says

"So you knew she was here", Esme scolds, "And you didn't tell us"

Jasper pulls away from Bella with his hands up.

"I didn't know she was here. At that stage we hadn't talked in years. Trust me it was a big as shock to me as it was for you", Jasper says, "It nearly gave me a heart attack when I saw my niece's and nephew's in the parking lot at school"

He is very close with them if he is calling them nieces and nephews. I wish we could be that close.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Edward growls

Jasper growls back, "She wasn't ready. You destroyed her Edward. The day we all left we all destroyed her. I made her a promise and I have never broken my promise too her"

Bella coughs, "You did break one"

Jasper sighs, "Honesty how was I meant to know you moved back here? You said you were never going to step foot here ever again"

She snorts, "You still should have told me. So I wouldn't have walked into work see Carlisle"

Jasper winces.

They must love each other very much and see each other as brother and sister. They are sure acting like brother and sister.

"I already told you I'm sorry for that", Jasper says

"You should have kept in contact with me", Bella says glaring at him

We are all now watching them with amusement.

"You do know you are going to have to pay", Bella says smiling

"You can't take me", Jasper says

"Watch me", Bella says launching herself at him

She knocks him down and he playfully growls at her and she giggles.

"What's the matter cowboy? Can't take your big sister?"

He growls again and rolls them over so now he is on top of her.

"Your only older in human years darlin', but in vampire years I'm much older then you", Jasper says smiling, "And I always win a fight"

"Really?" Bella says smiling like she knew something

Out of the corner of my eye I see Jazem looking at his siblings.

"Yes", Jasper replies

As soon as Jasper says that Bella's children launch themselves at him. Jazem tackles him off Bella and the others jump on top of him.

"What were you saying Uncle Jasper?" Jazem says with amusement clear in his voice.

His siblings laughing with him. My family is now laughing too.

"You don't play fair", Jasper accuses

"When have we ever played fair? Just thank your lucky stars Ness is not here to kick your butt after not contacting her", Jalice says

Jasper pales. And Bella's whole family double over laughing. Including Bella herself. Who ever this Ness is Jasper is sure afraid of her…

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

I'm laughing so hard at my best friend and children's antics. I haven't laughed this long in ages.

"Ok, Ok I'm sorry. Please Bells get your kids off of me", Jasper begs me

"Ok kids get off your poor uncle", I say still laughing

"Oh mum do we have too", Jalice whines

"Yeah we are having fun", Michael says

"Please get off of me", Jasper begs them

Him the God of War begging. This is funny

I laugh again. Now I can feel the Cullen's starting to stare at me.

"Ok get off him", I tell them sternly

They quickly get off him and I reach out my hand to help him up.

"We have all missed you cowboy", I say smiling at him

He smiles at me too, "I have missed you all too"

The Cullen's are staring at us again.

"What?" I ask them

"How did you guys get so close? He is dangerous Bella" Edward says running towards me

I start to panic, he is too close. I can't stand it. It's bringing up too many bad memories.

Jasper sensing my on coming panic attack yells, "Bella get out of here. Go home. I'll meet you there"

I don't have to be told twice. I break into a run and head straight to home. I can here my family following me, but I pay them little attention. I run straight in and run up to my bedroom and lock the door. I collapse sobbing in the middle of my bed…

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>

As Edward runs to her I can feel her panic rise. As he gets closer she is having a panic attack.

"Bella get out of here. Go home. I'll meet you there", I yell at her

As soon as the words are out of my mouth she breaks into a run. With her family follow right behind her. I turn to Edward and my family with fury in my eyes.

"We all told you not to get any where near her Edward", I growl at him

"What that hell just happened?" they all ask

"It's not my story to tell. But Edward you shouldn't have pushed her. She is not ready for you to be any where near her", I growl

"When did you get so protective of her?" Edward asks

"When I watched her suffer for years. Now I'm going to go after her and all of you are not going to follow. Especially you Edward you have done enough damage", I growl at him before running after Bella.

I just hope I can help her. Last time something like this happened we couldn't get her to come out of her room or the house for a month…

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie's POV<strong>

No it can't be. That couldn't have happened too her. No it just can't be…

* * *

><p><strong>Esme's POV<strong>

"Edward! We told you not to push her", I scowl at him

"I just couldn't help it. I just wanted to touch her. I can't stand to see Jasper so close to her", Edward says

"Something tells me you are going to have to get used to it Edward", Carlisle says

"They both seem very close", I say

"But she just can't be close to him", Edward says

"Bella is getting more of Jasper's attention then me", Alice says

"Something tells me they have bonded over something. We better not get in the way of it. So I want every one to back off. Until Bella is ready to talk to us again", Carlisle says firmly

Our children have no choose but to agree. As we leave for home. My mind wanders to my daughter and how she got those scars…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as fast as i can:)<strong>

**Well done for the people who guessed right**


	17. Chapter 13: Haunted

**Chapter 13: Haunted**

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>

I run into Bella's house and up the stairs not paying her family any attention. I reach her door to find it locked. I can feel her emotions they were all so strong, pain, depression, fear, agony, terror, panic. This is not good.

"Bella sweet heart can you please open the door for me?" I ask her softly

But I don't get an answer. I decide to sit on the floor and wait. If she doesn't open the door soon I will break it down…

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

I'm trapped in my memories. I can't find my way out. I can hear someone calling to me but I can't reply. I'm lost in the darkness, i'm lost in memories...

* * *

><p><em>The Next Day…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Carlisle's POV<strong>

Jasper didn't come home last night and he still hasn't called this morning.

"Do we have to go to school?" Edward asks

"Yes. All of you will go to school", I say

"But I need to see Bella", Edward whines

"I need my Jasper", Alice complains

"You will not go any where near Bella or Jasper. Jasper will come home when he can and Bella will talk to us when she is ready and not before", I say sternly, "Do I make myself clear"

"Yes Dad", they say

"Good. Now go to school. I need to get to work", I say

* * *

><p>"Good Morning Carlisle", says John<p>

"Good Morning to you too", I reply

"We have a very busy day ahead of us. Doctor Swan, Nurse Cheney and Doctor Whitlock have all called in sick today", John tells me

"Really?" I ask

This is a surprise. What ever is wrong with Bella must be serious.

"Yes. So we have to split their patients up between us"

"Of course", I reply

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

"Excuse me miss Winter can you tell me if the Whitlock's and the Swans came to school today", I ask the office clerk

"No they called in sick along with Mr Whitlock, Mrs Swan and Mr Cheney"

This can't be happening I need to talk to them.

"Thank you", I say turning away

"Edward let her be. She'll come to you when she is ready", Rose says

"I have children Rose and I want to get to know them", I tell her

"But at the moment they see you as the person that hurt their mother", Rose says

I sigh. I know she is right. But I really want to talk to them…

* * *

><p><strong>Jalice's POV<strong>

Mum is still locked in her room. If she stays there any longer Uncle Jasper will break the door down. I have tried to read her thoughts but they are all jumbled together. She is haunted by memoires.

"Jals, I have to go"

I look up to see Jazem staring at me.

"Why?" I ask him

"Mum's emotions are getting to much for me. I have to get out of here till she gets them under control", Jazem says

"I don't want you too leave. I'll be all alone", I say going over to hug him.

I know he would know what I meant by alone.

"I'll miss you. But if I stay any longer I'll go crazy. What with the emotions coming of mum and those that are coming of the family. I have to leave", he replies

"Where will you go?" I ask him

"I don't know yet. I might visit one of our brother's or sisters or I will do a bit of travelling. But I will be back", Jazem promises

"You better be", I reply and let him go to pack.

The family is sure going to miss him.

* * *

><p><em>A couple of hours later…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Misty's POV<strong>

We are now all outside saying goodbye to Jazem. He puts his back on the back of his motorcycle then comes over to hug us all goodbye.

"I'll miss you Mist", he says hugging me tightly

"I'll miss you too", I reply returning the hug

Soon Uncle Jasper comes down the stairs to hug him goodbye

"Take care of Mum. Let her know it's not her fault that I'm leaving", Jazem tells our Uncle

"I will. You take care of yourself and call when you can", Uncle Jasper replies

"Will do", Jazem says getting on his bike and putting his helmet on.

He gives us on last wave then takes off. When he does Jalice breaks down, Jared immediately takes her into his arms and runs her up the stairs to her room. She is going to need him now that she doesn't have any of her 7 siblings with her…

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>

I can't stand this anymore. It has been a whole day. I quickly break down her door she is going to kill me.

My heart breaks when I see her lying curled up on her bed. I race to her and quickly bring her into my arms. She cries out and tries to get out of my grip. I instantly knew which memory she was reliving.

"Shh Bella its ok it just me your brother Jasper", I cooed to her, "We all love you Bella please sweetheart come back to us. Know one is going to hurt you"

I repeat it over and over again until she stops struggling with me. I can feel her emotions begin to calm and she snuggles deeper into my chest.

"Thank you Jasper", she whisperers

"No problem little sister. Now use your power and go to sleep. I'll keep the bad dreams away", I say

She again snuggles deeper into my chest but before she closers her eyes she says, "Jasper what happened to my door?"

I chuckle, "Tell you later"

With that she sighs and goes to sleep in my arms. Hopefully things will turn out all right…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Sorry for the short chapter the next one will be longer i promise. Please review and i'll update us quick as i can:)<strong>


	18. Chapter 14: Getting Out

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. But here it is another chapter. HAPPY BIRTHDAY to me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Getting Out<strong>

* * *

><p><em>3 day's later…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

It has been three days since I have had my break down. Jasper hasn't left my side for a second. He has really been helping me.

"I think it is time you get back too work", Jazz says

"I don't want too just yet", I reply

"Well I don't care what you want you are going to work today. Whether you like it or not", Jazz says firmly

"I hate you", I say to him

"You love me. Now get up and get changed or your going to be late for work. I need to get to school too", Jasper says pulling away from me and heads towards the door.

That reminders me.

"Jazz after school you better fix my door", I growl at him

He just laughs and continues out the door to his room. That he has had here since the first time he visited me. He is right about one thing I can never hate him…

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>

For the past three days I have stayed with Bella and helped her out. I haven't been home in days and I haven't called them either. When I see them again they will just have to live. Bella is my best friend and sister and I would help her with anything. After I managed to push Bella into getting ready for work. I walk to my room to is right next to hers and get ready for school and I make my way down stairs to were to rest of the family is waiting and having breakfast.

"Hello everyone", I say walking towards to fridge to find the blood I quickly pour myself a glass.

"About time you get down here. You have been up there for three days", Peter says looking up from the paper

"Well if I'm going to school I better be ready", I reply

"Your going to school?" Jalice asks me

"Yes I am", I reply

"So you're going to leave mum here?" Matthew says

"Nope", I say popping the 'p'

"Well what are you going to do then?" Michael asks me

"I am going to work", Bella says coming into the room

Their jaws all drop

"What?" she asks innocently

I try my best not to laugh at their expressions. This is what I have missed by not visiting them often.

"Nothing", they reply

"So Anna and Ange are already at the hospital?" Bella asks them

"Yes they are. They left an hour ago", Ben says

Bella was about to reply when her phone rings.

"Hello", Bella says answering it

"Mum there is about to be a crash on the highway and one of them is a pregnant woman. The crash will happen in 20 minutes. If you leave now you can do what you have been planning and still get to the scene in time", Allie replies

"Thanks Al", Bella replies hanging up

"Guess you got your wish cowboy. Looks like I'm getting out of the house", Bella says to me and too her office

She is out in seconds with her medical bag.

"Have a nice day", I tell her smiling

"Not so fast your coming with me. I'm dropping you off at school", Bella says

"What that was not part of the bargain", I protest

"I don't care. You haven't been at school for three days and I will give you an excuse as to why. Now everyone move it. We all have a busy day", Bella orders us

We all quickly run to the door and to the cars before we get Bella angry with us. I can't wait to see the looks on my families face when they see Bella dropping me off…

We are now pulling into the school parking lot in our cars. When I'm in Bella's blue Audi. I can see my family looking at the cars and when I get out their jaws drop in shock I smile at them. Their eyes go wider when they see Bella getting out of the car too. And she starts to walk towards the office I quickly follow her. I can feel my family starting to follow us.

"Oh hello Dr Whitlock. How may I help you today?" the office lady asks

"I'm just here to let the school know the Jasper Hale has been out of school for the last three days because he has been helping me out. I have been sick lately and he was kind enough to help me out", Bella says

"Oh. What is your relationship with Mr Hale?" she asks Bella

"I'm his aunt. His father was my brother god rest his soul. I hadn't seen Jasper in years then I see him and his twin sister again here. His mother's sister took them both in", Bella explains

Wow. I have to give her credit she does know how to lie. But now I have to pretend she is my aunt so does Rose. When add least she is giving them a chance.

"Then it's no problem Dr Whitlock", she replies

"Thank you for being so understanding. I hope you enjoy the rest of your day", Bella says smiling at the office clerk.

Bella then turns to me, "Have a good day. Say hello to your mother for me"

"Of course Aunty", I reply smiling at her

She scowls at me but doesn't say anything.

"Have a good day too Rose", Bella says to Rose on her way out

Rose's jaw drops again in shock as Bella addresses her. I chuckle this is going to be an interesting day…

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

After my talks with Jasper I have learnt that I must start giving to Cullen's another chance. But it will be a slow process. Because of my power I have seen bits and pieces of all of there pasts. So I came up with the idea to be Rose's and Jasper's aunt. I knew I could relate with Rose better then any of the other's at the moment. I quickly drive to the crash sight to see 4 cars crashed into each other. I quickly pull out my phone and dial 911

"Hello. This is Doctor Isabella Whitlock of Forks hospital. I have come across a crash sight. 4 cars have crashed into each other. I need ambulances at my location immediately", I say into the phone as I pull my medical bag out.

"Certainly Dr Whitlock. I just need your location", the operator says

I quickly tell her the location and I hang up and run over to help the injured. That included a very heavily pregnant woman. My job is to get them all stable so that they would all make it to hospital there are 10 people 4 of which are students at the high school. Well I chose a great day to get back out…

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

Jasper hasn't been home in three days and Alice is going spare. Carlisle and Esme are not letting us go anywhere near Bella or Jasper. We have both all tried to call Jasper but it gets going to voice mail. All of my children but Jazem came back too school two days ago. But they aren't talking to us. Peter, Annie and Ben also came back like nothing has happened. We are all starting to get annoyed because we are not getting answers. We are all now in the parking lot at school. We are just about to head in when Jalice, Jared, Matthew, Misty, Michael, Samuel, Conner and Bree turn up in their cars. But we also see a blue Audi pulling in also. As soon as it stops the doors open and Jasper steps out. Our jaws all drop in shock. Why is he here? He sees us and smiles at us, but makes no move to go over towards us. When the other door opens we go in to more shock. Out of the car comes my Bella. She doesn't look at us she walks into the office with all of us following. Isn't she meant to be at home? I think to myself.

"Oh hello Dr Whitlock. How may I help you today?" the office lady asks her

"I'm just here to let the school know the Jasper Hale has been out of school for the last three days because he has been helping me out. I have been sick lately and he was kind enough to help me out", Bella says smiling

"Oh. What is your relationship with Mr Hale?" she asks Bella

That is what we all would like to know.

"I'm his aunt. His father was my brother god rest his soul. I hadn't seen Jasper in years then I see him and his twin sister again here. His mother's sister took them both in", Bella lies

Bella has become a very good liar. I look at Rose, she is in shock that Bella mentions her as well.

"Then its no problem Dr Whitlock", the office clerk replies

"Thank you for being so understanding. I hope you enjoy the rest of your day", Bella says smiling at the office clerk.

Bella then turns to Jasper, "Have a good day. Say hello to your mother for me"

"Of course Aunty", Jasper replies with a small smirk

She scowls at him but doesn't say anything.

"Have a good day too Rose", Bella says to Rose on her way past us

Rose's jaw drops again in shock as Bella addresses her. What the hell just happened?...

* * *

><p><strong>Carlisle's POV<strong>

"We have incoming trauma", Annabelle calls, "There has been a 4 car pill up on the high way 10 people are injured. 4 teenagers, 1 pregnant woman. I need all beds clear. Angela I need you to clear all of the OR's. Also call down to x-ray and let them now we are coming. Let's move people"

We all rush to follow her commands.

"Follow me Dr Cullen", Annabelle calls

I quickly follow her outside as the first ambulance pulls up.

"We have a head trauma. Possible internal bleeding. He was diagnosed on scene", the paramedic says

"Who diagnosed him?" Annabelle asks

"Some doctor. It was too busy to catch a name", he replies

"Well we will have to double check him then", Annabelle says, "What's the news on the pregnant woman?"

"Stable but she is giving birth. The doctor on scene was delivering the baby as we left", the paramedic replies

"Well someone should have stayed with the doctor. But there is nothing we can do about that now. Let's get moving", Annabelle orders

Ten minutes later the doors open again to reveal a woman coming in holding a baby. I gasp as she looks up. Isn't she meant to be at home? I can hear Annabelle and Angela gasp behind me as well they defiantly didn't know this.

"Anna. This woman has a possible broken leg and a couple of fractured ribs. She need to go to x-ray as soon as possible. I also want a C-T scan of her abdomen", Bella orders

"Of…course", Annabelle stutters

"It's good to have you back", John says to her from his patient

"It's good to be back", Bella says smiling at him as she hands the baby over to another nurse

"What are you all staring at? Let's get back to work", Bella says

Everyone hurries back to their work. What is Bella doing here? Is she all right? Where is Jasper?...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review. Your review will make a great birthday present:)<strong>


	19. Chapter 15: Fire & Moving In

**Chapter 15: Fire & Moving In**

* * *

><p><em>Two weeks later…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Carlisle's POV<strong>

It has been two weeks since Bella started to open up. Even it is just to me. She has started talking to me again. Jasper has also finally come home last week. So this weekend we all decided to go for a family hunt. We all haven't hunted together for so long now. Emmett and Jasper are wrestling with Edward. When Jasper's phone rings, he quickly picks it up after looking at the caller ID.

"Hello Bells what do you need?" he says into the phone

Ah. It's Bella. After Bella doesn't reply Jasper looks at us with a worried look.

"Bella what is it what's wrong?" he asks her

"You guys need to come home…."

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

It's Saturday, I'm renovating and cleaning. I have managed to rope everyone into it. We have been here two years it is time for a clean out. I have started moving forward. Well I have started talking to Carlisle at work and that is far as I have gone at the moment. Well add least I told Jasper to go home. He needs to be with his family. I'm moving boxes from my room into the garage when my phone rings.

"Hello", I say

"Hey mum. We have a little bit of a problem", Allie says

"What problem?" I ask her

"The Cullen house will be on fire in 3 minute", she says

"What!" I shout

"It's Victoria's minions. They are setting it on fire as we speak", Allie replies

"Are the Cullen's there?" I ask a little bit panicked

"No they are out hunting. But if you don't get there soon their house will be nothing but a bunch of ruble", she says

I don't reply. This time I'm the one to hang up on her. I'm going to kill someone.

"Everyone!" I call walking outside

I quickly hear a choruses of yeh Bells and mums.

"We have a problem", I say

"What now?" Samuel asks from the roof

"The Cullen house is being set on fire as we speak", I reply

"What!" everyone yells

"Shut up!" I yell

They all quickly do what I ask.

"Here's what is going to happen. Misty, Jalice, Matthew, and Peter will come with me to save the Cullen house. Jared you will go to La Push and tell the wolves we have enemy vampires in town and get them out patrolling now! The rest of you get back to cleaning the house", I order

They all quickly agree and we all get into Peter's truck, my Audi and Jalice's Mercedes. After 5 minutes driving 4 times the speed limit we make it too the Cullen house to find the entire first floor of the house engulfed in flames. Crap. We all quickly get out.

"Misty change the weather so that it rains around the Cullen house. Jalice use your sister's power and move the water from the rain into the fire. I'll help you too. Peter, Matthew do a quickly perimeter check ", I order

The boys quickly run off and Misty changes the weather around the Cullen house. Soon it is pouring around the house but not on us that is good. Jalice and I quickly begin to manipulate the water and put it on the fire. With the three of us working together we have the fire out in minutes but the damage had already been down.

"That looks bad mum", Jalice says looking at the damage.

I have to admit it is pretty bad. The fire took out the whole living room and kitchen.

"I think it is time you called Uncle Jasper", Misty says smiling

I glare at her.

"Would you like the job?" I ask her raising an eyebrow

She starts backing away, "Sorry Mum"

"Uh ha", I say reaching for my phone

This is going to be a hard phone call. I dial Jasper's number actually praying that he will not pick up.

"Hello Bells what do you need?" Jasper asks picking up on the second ring.

Of course he picks today. I know he always answers my phone calls but I hoped that today he wouldn't.

"Bella what is it what's wrong?" he asks me sounding worried

"You guys need to come home…", I say

"Why?" he asks

"Just come home immediately. When I say all of you I do mean all of you", I say hanging up

I quickly look into the future something I do very rarely and see that they will be here in 20 minutes.

"They are not going to like this", Jalice says

"I know", I reply

"Where are they going to live now?" Misty asks, "They can't possible stay here. The place is basically destroyed"

"I know", I say, "I'm going to check the damage done up stairs"

I say, "Can you guys see what else is damaged down here"

They both nod and I walk into the house there is damage everywhere. Lucky the stairs are still mainly intact I look around for a good ten minutes assessing the damage then head back outside for their reports on the damage.

"Well?" I ask

"The Lounge Room and Kitchen are not the only places destroyed. The garage is also destroyed and they left all their cars in there. We are lucky we got here when we did otherwise the fuel from the engines would have destroyed the house. The cars are still damaged probably a bit beyond repair", Jalice says

I sigh this is all I need.

"What about the other floors?" Misty asks

"The music room was also destroyed and their rooms have a little bit of smoke and fire damage. I don't think they will be able too live here", I say

For the next ten minutes I think about their situation. When they all run about of the trees. Esme cries out when she sees her house the other's all look at it in shock.

Jasper turns to me, "What the hell happened?"

I wince at his tone, "As you can see there was a fire"

"Who started this?" Carlisle asks me

"Another vampire who holds a grudge", I say

No need to tell them it was a vampire that works for Victoria. They don't need to know she is after them and me yet.

"What are you and your daughters doing here?" Carlisle asks me

"One of my daughters got a vision of the vampire setting the house on fire. But we were too late to stop it. So we stopped the fire", I say

Jasper looks at me and nods, "Everyone Misty can control the weather and Jalice can copy anyone's power she wants. But they are not as strong as the original. So she must have used her water power to put out the fire"

Everyone nods their heads towards us and they begin to expect the damage. 5 minutes later Matthew and Peter return.

"Well?" I ask them

"Gone. Must have had a car waiting", Peter replies

"Great. Just great", I mutter

"The wolves are now out patrolling. Maybe we will get lucky and they will find something", Matthew says

"We are not that lucky", I mutter as the Cullen's walk towards us.

"Thank you for everything you have done Bella", Carlisle says to me

"Yes the damage could have been a lot worse", Esme says still looking shattered

"It was no trouble", I reply

"Well we are going to salvage what we can and move into a hotel", Carlisle says turning away back to the house.

I frown I can't have that. This is partly my fault and I still love them.

"Wait", I call to them

They all stop and look at me.

"You won't be moving into a hotel", I say giving my family a quick glace.

They all quickly sigh and nod in approval.

"Why's that?" Esme asks me

I smile at her, "You'll be moving in with my family and myself"

They all have a shocked look on their face including Jasper.

"We don't want to impose", Carlisle says

"Trust me that won't be a problem", I say smiling and pull out my phone and dial home.

When Jackson picks up the phone on the third ring.

"Whoever it is I'm a little busy at the moment" he says

"I don't care how busy you are. You and Michael get the two trailers from the garage and the truck and get both of your butts to the Cullen house", I order

"Sure Bells. Annie already saw this. I didn't believe her", he replies

"Well you should listen to your wife more often. Now get off your butt and get over here", I say hanging up

"Bella we can't except this offer", Carlisle says

"Well to bad. I'm not offering. I'm telling you", I say smiling slightly at them

"But you are busy", Esme says worried

"We are only doing spring cleaning. Trust me helping you is not a problem", I say smiling again

"Bells you do know that you are giving me a heart attack", Jasper says looking at me with shock

"Well it is a good thing you are already dead then isn't it?" I ask him with a smirk

He breaks out in a shakily laugh, "That it is"

"Now lets get packing", I say to them

15 minutes later Michael and Jack pull up in the truck and black Mercedes. Both pulling a trailer each.

"About time the two of you got here", I call to them

"Thanks", Jack says

"Wow. Look at the damage", Michael says

I hit the both of them on the back of the head

"Let's get to work", I say

With in half an hour we have everything that is not damaged pack into both trailers and the two trucks and the back of my Audi and the two Mercedes.

"Ready to go?" I ask them

They sigh as they look at their house again.

"Ready as we will ever be", Carlisle says with a sigh

"Ok. Esme and Alice can go in Jalice's Mercedes, Emmett, Rose and Edward you go with Michael in the black Mercedes, Carlisle you can go with Peter in the truck and Jasper you can go with me in my Audi", I say

They all nod and each get into their respected vehicles with me pulling out first.

"Why are you doing this Bella?" Jasper asks me

"We both now I still love them all", I reply

"Yes. But at the moment you are having trouble even being around them", Jasper points out

I sigh, "Everyone deserves a second chance. And this is partially my fault"

"Why?" he asks confused

I sigh again, "This fire was started by Victoria's minion"

"What?" he growls, "Is she still after you"

"Well yes she is. And now all of you are on her hit list. I can't let anyone hurt you. I love all of you. I won't let what happened to me happen to all of you", I say firmly

He growls, "I'll protect you. You won't have to deal with her. I won't let her touch you again"

"I know you won't Jazz. I trust you completely", I reply to him

He smiles at me, "You're my little sister. I have failed you in the past and I won't do you again"

"Thanks Jazz", I reply as we pull into the driveway of my house.

"No. Problem. Bells", he says

We both get out of the car as the others pull up. When they get out they all gasp.

"Big isn't it?" I ask them smiling

They just nod.

"I don't think you'll put us out", I continue smiling

They break out of their shock and laugh at me.

"I don't think so either", Esme says laughing

I smile.

"Having a party are we?" Samuel calls smiling from the roof

They all look up.

"What are you doing on the roof?" Jasper asks him

"We are spring cleaning. And I have been cleaning out the gutters and checking to make sure there is no holes in the roof", he replies climbing down the ladder.

"Ah. That what you have been doing Bells?" Jasper asks me

"Yes. We have been here for two years. So it is time for a clean out", I say

Jasper smiles, "I guess it is"

"I think I need to take you on a tour of the house", I say leading them into the foyer

Wow they all say.

First I lead them into the large living room. Where Angela was.

"Hello everyone", she says

"Hello nurse Cheney", they say

"Please it is Angela when we are not in public", she says living the room

"You have a piano in the living room?" Edward asks

I smile at him, "Yes. We all love to play"

"Wow. You have a 90 inch plasma high definition TV", Emmett says bouncing up and down

I laugh at his antics then lead them into the kitchen were Annie was cleaning.

"Hello everyone", Annie says

"Hello Mrs Swan", Emmett, Edward, Rose and Alice all say

"Please it is just Annie at home. Your not my students here", she replies smiling

"Our fridge is stocked with blood and food", I say, "I do have a power to let us all eat human food. So add least once a week we all sit down for a family dinner. If you would like to join us?"

"Of course we would Bella", Esme says

"We would be honored", Carlisle adds

I smile at them and lead them into the huge dinning room were Annabelle was.

"It's good to see you again Dr Swan", Carlisle says

Anna laughs, "Please, you guys will be staying here it is just Annabelle"

Carlisle and the rest laugh too and I lead them out to the hall were we have all of our offices and the ten bottom bedrooms are.

"This is my office, Annabelle's, Angela's, Jackson's, Peter's, Charlotte's and Annie's", I say pointing at each door in turn, "Now we have remodeled a year ago and made the house bigger so we added another couple of offices"

"You didn't tell me that", Jasper said

"Well any idiot would know. If they took the time to look around the place", I say to him smiling

I turn to the rest of the Cullen's and lead them to one of the offices.

"This one Carlisle is yours", I say opening the door to a fully furnished office complete with computer, Desk, medical cabinet, safe, filling cabinets and a bed and cupboards.

"Wow Bella you are too generous", Carlisle says looking around

I smile at him, "No problem"

"How did you know to have this ready?" he asks me

"Well I still love all of you. So I planned for all of you to move in eventually. I was just not ready", I tell him

"Thank you Bella. I can tell you are still not ready. But you are still helping us. You are amazing", he says smiling at me

"Thank you. Now follow me", I say and lead them to the office beside Carlisle's, "This is your office Esme", I say opening the door

She gasps when she sees it. Like Carlisle's it was fully furnished but it had a drawing table instead of a bed.

"Thank you Bella", she says

"Like I told Carlisle no problem", I say and then lead them out, "Now on the floor we also have my examine room, complete with x-ray machine. Of course you are free to use this room Carlisle but you have to ask me first", I tell him

"Of course Bella. This is your house. All of us will follow your rules", he replies

"Ok. Now on this floor we have 12 bedrooms and the filling room where we keep all of our files. That room does have a lock on it", I explain to them.

They all nods there heads as they follow me the other side of the house.

"Now this is our library", I say opening the double doors to the library.

I hear them all gasp again at the size of the library.

"This is a two story library. As you all know I like to collect books. So do some of the others in my family. You guys are aloud in here but so help me if you damage any of my books I will kill you", I threaten

They all nod their heads looking scared.

"Hi guys", Ben says coming over to us

"Hi Mr Cheney"

"Please just call me Ben. You will be staying here", he replies

"How far have you gotten?" I ask him

"About half way through. We haven't cleaned this room in ages", Ben replies heading back over to his cleaning

I lead them out. I lead them to the back of the house and down the stairs to the basement.

"Now down here we have games room and the movie room. The DVD library and the storage area. Ah and also the gym", I tell them

"You have a games room and a movie room?" Emmett asks me shocked

I smile at him, "Yes I do. Now if you follow me we have one other room down here that I'm sure Rosalie will love"

Rosalie looks at me surprise but follows me with the rest of her family.

"Now this is the below ground garage", I say opening the door

I here all the gasp but Rosalie's is the loudest of all.

"You have a two story garage?" Rose asks shocked

I smile at her, "Yes we do. I have a lot of family and we all have expensive cars and it was kind of necessary"

"Whose car is the silver Ferrari 450?" Rose asks

I smile, "That is Misty's. It is her pride and joy",

"Is it true it is one of the fastest cars out there?" she asks me

"Now that is true. Maybe one day Misty will take you out for a drive", I say

"Whose is the jeep?" Emmett asks

"That one is Samuel's", I say

"Cool. I wonder if he will let me borrow it", he mutters

"Whose is the Austin Martin?" Edward asks

"That one is one of Matthews cars", I reply

"He has more then one?" Carlisle asks

"Yes. Most of them do. Now you know why we built the big under ground garage", I tell them smiling, "Come on I have to show you the rest of the house. Oh I do have a sub basement it is where we keep all the alcohol"

"Bella we can't drink", Carlisle says

"Yes we can. We mix blood and alcohol together and we can get drunk off it. My son AJ owns his own bar and he does quite well for himself", I say proudly

"We will have to try it someday", Carlisle says smiling

"Sure. Once everything settles down. We will drink together", I say

I lead them back up the stairs and too the second floor. As soon as we make our way up the stairs Charlotte comes down with two boxes in her hand.

"Need a hand", I ask her smiling

"No. I'm fine. These are going out to be burned", she replies smiling

"Why do they need to be burned?" Jasper asks her

"These are all Peter's magazines if you catch my drift", Charlotte replies

They all cringe.

"Again. I thought you stopped him getting them", I say to her

"I thought I did. It looks like I need to teach him another lesson", she replies

"Please don't teach him a lesson in the house", I beg her

"Oh don't worry. I won't", she says

"And please no make up sex after woods", I say

"I don't plan to be anything left of him to have make up sex with", she replies continuing walking down the stairs

I laugh. With those two in the house it is never quiet. I take the Cullen's down the hall first and to the room that is directly over the garage.

"You will like this room Edward", I tell him smiling

Edward looks at me in surprise. Until I open the double doors to show him the grand piano. He gasps. I chuckle.

"You have a grand piano", he asks shocked

"Yes I do. Like I said a lot of us like to play. This is the music room. There is also a set of guitars over there", I say pointing to the other side of the big room.

This time Jasper gasps. I smile he has never seen my family's guitar collection before.

"You have a four 10,000 dollar guitars?" he asks shocked

"Maybe if you and Edward behave I will let the two of you use the grand piano and the guitars", I smile teasingly at them

Jasper groans and I laugh.

"Come on. Let's go. I've got to show you all your rooms", I say leading them out, "Now to get to this floor there are three sets of stairs. The one leading from the first floor of the garage, the middle stair case and the back one that leads into the offices at the back of the house", I explain to them

They all nod. I stop and turn back to them.

"Now I have a few rules in this house. First off the third floor is off limits to all of you but Jasper I'm not ready for all of you to be up there yet. Second there is no fighting in the house. Third we respect everyone's privacy if the door is shut on any bedroom or office you are not to enter other wise you will be punished. Fourthly you must ask before you borrow anyone else's property. Also if you do any damage to this house or any ones property you will be forced to pay for the damages and you will be punished. If you break any of those rules you will be punished", I explain to them

"We will follow your rooms Bella. Like I told you before this is your house and we will follow your rules. Right everyone?" he asks his family

"Yes Dad", they all say

"Great. Now this is Rosalie and Emmett's room. All of your belongs should have already been bought up", I say opening the door

They both gasp when they see it. I smile to myself this room is so them. Their room was Red and Silver.

"This is for us?" they both ask

"Yes. Now you have your own private bathroom like every other room in the house. The bed Charlotte designed herself. It will not break", I tell them both smiling

"Really?" Rose asks

"Really. Now here is your wardrobe", I say opening the double doors.

They both gasp again. Because it was big and it was stocked with clothes.

"Are these clothes for us?" Rose asks

"Yes I had a feeling a week ago you might need these I didn't know why at the time. But I guess I know now", I reply smiling again

I turn around to the rest of the family when I remember a very important detail about all of the rooms.

"Also there is one other thing I should mention", I say smiling

"What's that?" they both ask still in shock

I shrug, "Just all of the rooms in this house are sound proof at the flick of a switch"

They both look at me shocked.

"Really?" Emmett asks

"Really", I reply smiling, just flick this switch and the room turns sound proof", I say showing them what to do

"Why did you have to install that feature?" Carlisle asks as we walk out of the room. Rose and Emmett following us as they want to see the other rooms.

"Would you really like hearing your brothers, sisters, daughters, sons, son-in-laws, daughter-in-laws and friends having sex", I ask them cringing

Them all wince and Edward looks a bit sick and a bit murderous. Well if your children that you just learned about for the first time were having sex you would feel sick and murderous too. Well he is there father.

"This is Alice and Jasper's room. You have to understand Jazz I'm not kicking you out of your room on the top floor. I'm just not ready to have any one else up there", I explain to him

He smiles at me, "I understand perfectly. I'll keep the room upstairs and if I need some time to myself I'll go up there"

"Thanks Jazz", I reply opening the door

Jazz and Alice's room was Pink, silver with a little bit of black. This room is unlike Jazz's room upstairs. Jazz's room upstairs is Black and Blue.

Alice squeals, "This is beautiful Bella"

"Thank you. I can't take all the credit. Charlotte is the resituate architect. I just designed them and she made them. Now he is your closet Alice", I say smiling

I have to cover my ears because she squeals so loud. The closet is huge twice to size of Emmett and Rose's. After Alice is done expecting the clothes I choose for her and commenting that my sense of style has greatly improved. I lead them two Carlisle and Esme's room. Their jaws both drop in shock. Their room was simple but elegant. Green, Gold, and White

"Thank you so much Bella", Esme says looking like she would be crying if she could.

"No trouble Esme. Really", I say leading them out.

The next room along I stop at.

"This is your room Edward", I say softly opening at the door

He gasps at the sight. His room was gold and black. It was simple with an open balcony window.

"It's beautiful Bella. Thank you", he says to me

"Not a problem Edward" I say smiling a forced smile

I'm starting to feel a little over whelmed.

"I'll let you guys unpack and settle in. I have cleaning to finish", I say

"Go and finish Bella we will be alright. We might even come and help you when we are done", Jasper says knowing that I needed space.

I start to leave the room, "Oh Jasper. You still haven't gotten around to fixing my door"

He chuckles, "I don't have a car to drive"

I smile at him, "Peter will lend you his truck"

Jasper groans

"Well you better get too it cowboy. That door isn't going to fix it's self", I say smiling walking out of the door, "You don't want me to kick your butt again", I call from the stairs

I hear him groan and the others laugh. I think to myself maybe this can work out. But I'm still very nervous to have them here. But I know it will work out. But I'm still nervous to be left alone with them without Jasper. But my door does need to be fixed I'm sick of hiding in my office…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? I promised a longer chapter and now you have one. It is the longest chapter I have ever written for this story so i hope you all enjoy it:) Please review and i'll update as fast as i can:)<strong>


	20. Chapter 16: Settling In & More Guests

**Chapter 16: Settling In & More House Guests**

* * *

><p><strong>Carlisle's POV<strong>

"Carlisle this room is amazing", Esme exclaims

"I know. Bella is really generous", I say wrapping my arms around Esme's waist kissing her.

"I love you", I say

"I love you too", she replies

* * *

><p><em>Next day…<em>

* * *

><p>After spending the night settling we all made are way down the stairs. Planning to help Bella out today. Suddenly we hear a howl from outside and the sound of swearing coming from up stairs. We have just reached the stairs when a naked tanned man runs down the stairs.<p>

"Jared would it kill you to put pants on?" we hear Bella say from down stairs

"Sorry Bells"

"I know what you and my daughter get up too but I don't want to see it", Bella replies

We all shudder at the thought. I look at Edward and he looks murderous.

"Won't let it happen again. Now I must get going", he says

Then we all here the back door slamming and then a sound of a howl. We finish making our way down the stairs and into the kitchen. We see Bella working over a stove.

"Morning Bells", Jasper says walking up behind us.

"Morning Jazz. Had a good night?" she asks with a smirk

Jasper laughs, "Yes I did. What was that howl we all heard?"

"That was the werewolf patrol telling us a vampire is in our territory. Jared has gone out to join them", Bella says plopping some pancakes on a plate

"We have much to learn from each other", I tell Bella

"That we do", she says moving away into the dinning room

We follow her in to see Jackson already at the table reading a paper. We see a whole lot of food on the table as well. To our surprise Jasper looks at Bella who gives a nod. Jasper then picks up a cinnamon roll and starts eating it. All our jaws drop in shock.

"I have missed you cooking Bells", Jasper says

"Thanks. Every one get your butts down here. Breakfast is ready!" Bella shouts

Within seconds everyone is down here.

"You can eat too", Bella tells us

"Really?" I ask her

"Yes. It is one of my powers. Take your pick", she says pointing at the food

"Thanks Bella", we all say

We sit down at the table and start to eat. I haven't eaten in nearly 400 years. I'm surprised when the food tastes so good.

"I'm cleaning out the garage today", Jalice says

"Ill help you Jal when I'm down with the roof", Samuel says grabbing a piece of toast

"I'm cleaning out the attic", Matthew says

"I'm cleaning the basement. Oh and I have to look into the storage room", Michael adds

"I'm going through the storage area on this floor", Misty adds

"Hey Char where is Peter this morning?" Annie asks

Char grins, "You won't have to worry about him this morning or the rest of the day"

Bella grins so do everyone else.

"What did you do to him?" Jasper asks smiling

"Well at the moment he is outside trying to find is man hood", Char replies grinning leaving the room.

Everyone busts out laughing. But no one looks shocked at the statement. This must happen a lot.

"How often does this happen?" Rose asks Bella grinning

"Enough that you get used to it. Trust me this won't be the last time you witness this", Bella says grinning

We all laugh. I think living with Bella and her family is going to be interesting. Suddenly Annie gasps and Jackson is at her side within seconds.

"What did you see?" Annabelle asks her

"She can see the future?" Alice asks shocked

"Yes", Jasper replies looking at Annie

Suddenly Annie snaps out of it and looks at Bella.

"Well? What did you see?" Bella asks her

"You're not going to like this", Annie replies

"What am I not going to like?" Bella asks her

"How do you feel about more house guests?" she asks

Bella's eyes narrow, "What do you mean more guests?"

"Well the fact is the Denali Coven are looking for a place to stay. They decided to stay with the Cullen's. They just found the Cullen place burned down and the werewolves were patrolling and the corned the Coven. What do you want to do?" Annie asks Bella

Bella closers her eyes like she is trying to calm down. I can't help but wonder why the Denali's are looking for us.

"Annie, Jackson go to the wolves tell them the Denali coven has my permission to come on our land. Can both of you bring the Denali's to me?" Bella asks

"Sure Bells. We'll be back soon", Jackson says running out the door with Annie right behind him.

"Don't the rest of you have chores to do?" Bella asks her family

They all quickly run out of the room.

"Bella what are you going to do?" Jasper asks her

"How do you feel about having more guests?" Bella asks us

"Are you sure about this Bella? I'm sure Eleazar will understand if you can't have him stay", I say to her

"It's no problem. As you can see we have plenty of space. Why don't you guys go and meet them outside? You know them and my family doesn't. I'm sure they'll be more comfortable with you then me", Bella says to us

"Sure Bella. We'll find them and meet you back here", I say

I get up from my seat and my family follows me out of the door. It only takes us a couple of minutes to find them Jackson and Annie were talking to Eleazar but he doesn't trust them.

"Eleazar old friend it has been years", I say in way of greeting

"Carlisle we were afraid when we saw your house burned down that we might have lost you", Eleazar says shaking my hand

"We'll leave you guys to chat", Jackson says giving a signal to the wolves and they all go into the trees

"Who are they?" Kate asks me

"Family. You remember we told you about Bella Swan", I say to them

"Yes. What does she have to do with anything?" Tanya asks

"They are her family. Bella is alive", I reply

They all gasp in shock.

"Bella took us in yesterday when our house was burnt down. We are still on shaky ground with her. But we are working on rebuilding are trust in her", I say

"We are sorry that we intruded. But someone attack our house yesterday as well. We came to you for aid. I think we should leave. We don't want to give your new family any more problems", Eleazar says

"Well why don't you come back with us. It is not my call to make. It's Bella's she is the leader of this coven. I'm sure she wants to meet you", I say

"Of course. But we don't want to course you any more trouble", Carmen says

We all start to walk back. Eleazar tells us everything that has happened and I do the same. Soon we are back at the house. To see it was full of life.

"Wow", the Denali's all say

"That's what we said the first time we saw it", Emmett says laughing

"Come on. I'm sure Bella is waiting for us", Esme says

Sure enough as soon as the words were out of Esme's mouth Bella comes through the front door carrying a couple of boxes. When she sees us she sits the box down and makes her way over towards us. The Denali's all gasp when they see her face.

"Hello. You must be Eleazar, Carmen, Tanya, Kate and Garrett. I'm Isabella Whitlock but please call me Bella", Bella says introducing herself

We are all surprised when she said their names. I didn't know she knew them.

"How do you know our names?" Eleazar asks her

She laughs, "I have a friend who knows you all"

She is being cryptic again.

"Why don't I show you too your rooms?" she asks

"Our rooms?" Carmen asks

"You guys will be staying here. So you guys do need rooms", Bella replies with a smile

"We don't want to put all of our troubles on you", Carmen says

"Trust me you won't", Bella replies motioning all of us to follow her

"Look out!" Bella quickly stops Carmen from walking forward just as a bucket falls from the roof onto the ground

"You missed", Bella calls up

"Sorry Mum", Samuel replies

"Come on follow me", Bella says leading them inside

She gives them the same tour she gave us and tells them the rules before showing them to there rooms. Eleazar and Carmen's were silver and blue, Kate and Garrett's was Orange and black and Tanya's was red and orange. She then left us to explain everything to each other…

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

I can't believe I'm doing this. I think to myself as I walk down the stairs from showing them their rooms.

"Bella why are you doing this?" Jasper asks me

"Because the same person that attacked them destroyed your house", I reply

"Victoria doesn't leave any one out does she?" Jasper asks

"Nope. I'm going outside to make a call", I tell him

"Calling your sister", Jazz replies smiling

"Yes. I'm telling her to get her butt back here. I don't think I can handle her family, especially Tanya", I reply with a shudder

Jazz laughs at me, "Good luck with that"

"Thanks", I reply with sarcasm in my voice

"I'm going out", I call

"How long will you be?" Jalice asks me

"I don't know. I need some space. But I won't be long", I reply as I get into my car and floor it out of the driveway.

Once I'm out of town I pull out my phone and dial Irina's number.

"Hello?" she says

"Hello sister", I reply

"Bells! My sister how is everything going?" she asks me

I tell her everything. From the Cullen's moving back to me inviting the Cullen's to stay.

"Are you all right with this?" she asks me concerned

"I don't know. But if them living with me keeps them safe then I'm going to have to live with it", I reply, "By the way your family is now living with me too"

"What?" she shouts

I sigh and tell her that story as well.

"You have gotten yourself into a mess", she replies

"It was all ready a mess", I reply

"You are right. Don't worry it will be ok", Irina says trying to calm me

"I hope you are right", I say hanging up

I'm going to have to get my act together. I look at where I am now and find I'm in Seattle. I might stay here the night and head back tomorrow. Lucky it's a long weekend. Since we have a lot of visitors now I'm going to have to go shopping for supplies. Including a couple of new cars…

* * *

><p><strong>Irina's POV<strong>

"Demetri", I call out when Bella hangs up on me

"What's wrong sweetheart?" he ask me rushing in

"We are going to have to put our second honeymoon on hold. My sister needs me", I say

"Of course. I'll call the airline and get the next flight to Seattle", he replies kissing me

"Thanks", I reply

Lucky we are in LA. That means we can be in Seattle by night fall…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as fast as I can:)<strong>


	21. Chapter 17: Idiots & Damage

**Chapter 17: Idiots & Damage**

* * *

><p><em>6 hours later…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Irina's POV<strong>

We landed in Seattle and hour ago now we are searching for Bella. Finally Demetri has located her in a café just inside the city.

"I'll leave you two to talk", he says

"Thanks I'll call you when we are done", I reply

I walk away from him to the café it is now nighttime. I walk in and Bella looks up she looks like she has been through hell and back.

"You didn't have to come", she whisperers as I sit down across from her

"Yes I did you're my sister", I reply, "What is going on?"

Bella looks my in the eye and whisperers, "I don't know what to do anymore. I still love the Cullen's but at the same time I hate them"

"I understand. Theyleft you alone and unprotected and didn't come back. Unless you went to count Jasper", I say with a smile

Bella lets out a short laugh.

"You love Alice, Emmett, and Rose as your siblings you may hate them for leaving but at the same time you understand why they left. You understand it was for your own protection", I say

Bella looks up at my again.

"You love Carlisle and Esme because they are the closet things to parents you ever had. You real father tried to kill you multiple time and you real mother died a year after the Cullen's left. They are the only family you have ever known", I whisperer to her

Bella looks up at me with a tear sliding down her face.

"You love Edward because he is your soul mate. He may have left you but you found out the truth years ago as to why they left. You know he still loves you. And you love him. It is time you start to trust again. You love them all. That is why you took them in when they needed a place to stay. That is why you are giving them a second chance", I say

"Your very insightful sister", Bella says with a slight laugh

"Come on let's enjoy a night on the down", I say grabbing Bella's hand and leading her out

Hopefully a night on the down would be the thing she needs to help her put the past behind her…

* * *

><p><em>The Next Morning…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Matthew's POV<strong>

The night has gone by really, really bad and when mum gets back we are all going to wish we were in hell. What reminds of the family, Cullen's and Denali's are on the front lawn looking at the reminds of mums car that was just towed here. Mum is going to wish she drove here Audi to Seattle rather then her Mercedes.

"This is not going to be good", I say looking at the car

"Do you think you can fix it?" Misty asks him

I look at them all as if they are crazy.

"I may be good but I'm not that good", I say

They all wince.

"This car was important to Bella?" Carlisle asks

"Oh yes. It was her pride and joy", Samuel says

"There is going to be hell to pay", Michael adds

"They are going to wish they have never been born", Jalice adds

They all wince again

I was about to say something when my phone rings.

"Hello?" I say answering

"Hello dear brother", Trudy says answering

"TK now's not a good time", I reply

"I need your help", she says

"What's wrong?" I ask her

"Someone broke into my practice. It was defiantly a vampire and more then one. Paul and I need your help down here now", she urgently

Crap! I can hear the panic in her voice

"Why can't CJ do it?" I ask her

"I can't get a hold of CJ. Please come and help me", she begs

"Ok I'll be there in a couple of days. Tell Paul to keep his ass out of trouble to I get there", I order

"Ok. Please hurry", she replies

I hand up everyone is now looking at me.

"TK is in trouble I need to get to Florida", I say

"Who is TK?" Aunt Rose asks

"My sister. Who wants' to be the one to call mum?" I ask smiling

Everyone takes a step back. This is not a job anyone wants to do.

"Ok let's draw straws", I suggest

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

I had a great night out with Irina. She helped wash my problems away. We were on our way to pick up the couple of cars I ordered when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I say

"Hey Mum having a good time?" Michael asks me

I can hear how nervous he is.

"What's going on MJ?" I ask

"You need to come home", he says

I can tell he is not telling me something.

"Why?" I ask

"Just get home. We'll explain when you get here", he says hanging up

"That was weird", I mutter

"We better get those cars and get home. What cars are we picking up again?" Demetri asks

"A Mitsubishi Red Lancer, A Black BMW and a silver Audi. Irina you can drive the BMW and Demetri you can drive the Lancer. The Audi can be shipped to us. I'll also have your cars from storage bought to the house too", I tell them

"Ok then let's get these cars and get back home", Irina says smiling

I wonder what's going on at home?

* * *

><p><em>Two hours later…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Michael's POV<strong>

"Who's going to tell mum?" I ask

Everyone freezes. Yep this is the job we all hate. She is going to kill us. It may not be our fault be we are still telling her.

We are all outside again waiting for Mum. Soon Matthew drives his Silver Alfa Romeo 8c out of the garage.

"Wow", all the Cullen's and Denali's say

"Thanks", Matthew says stepping out of the car, "I'll going to get my stuff", he says going past us and up the stairs

That's when mums car and two other cars pull into the driveway. Oh crap this is going to be fun…

* * *

><p><strong>Samuel's POV<strong>

This is going to be bad. Real bad. I think to myself as mum drives up with two other cars. Mum quickly gets out of her car not noticing her damaged car.

"What's going on?" she asks us

"Bree and Conner are back from there hunting trip", Jalice says stalling

"I can see. Welcome back you two", Bella says smiling

"It's good to be back mum", they both say looking nervous

"Guess who I bought back with me?" she asks smiling

"Who?" we all ask doing anything to stall the outcome that will happen.

"Missed us", asks Aunty Irina stepping out of a car with Uncle Demetri right behind her

The Denali's and the Cullen's gasp when they see her.

"Aunty Irina. What are you doing here?" Samuel asks

"Visiting. People do that quite regally", Aunt Irina replies smiling

She then catches sight of her family and smiles

"It has been too long", she says to them

They each go over and hug her

"We have missed you dear", Carmen says

"I have missed you all too. We'll have to talk and catch up later", Aunt Irina replies

"We must", Eleazar agrees

"Where are Jackson, Peter, Emmett, Jasper, Jared and Matthew?" Mum asks

We all wince. I take a quick look at Aunt Charlotte and Aunt Annie and they are both looking scared.

"We have had a little bit of a problem since you have been gone", Misty says wincing

A little problem is putting it mildly. Very mildly.

"Matthew is…", Misty was about to say

"Matthew is going on a little trip", Matthew says for himself coming out the front door with his suitcase.

"Where are you going?" mum asks

"TK called she has a little vampire problem in Florida so I'm driving down to help her", Matthew replies putting his suitcase in the car

"Ok but you will be careful won't you?" Mum asks he worried

"Always am", he replies getting into his car and driving away

All of us could see his grin. Traitor. He is leaving us to fend for ourselves.

"Anything else?" Mum asks

"Jared is not here because he got a call out early this morning. The werewolf patrol picked up another vampire scent. They plan to follow it and see were it leads. They will be gone for hours", Jalice says wincing

Boy. We are stalling.

Mum frowns, "That is not good. Make sure Jared reports to me when he gets back. Now why are you all stalling?"

Crap. She caught us. This is not going to be pretty…

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

They are stalling and I want to know why.

"That is not good. Make sure Jared reports to me when he gets back. Now why are you all stalling?" I ask getting to the point

They all hesitate.

"Um…Bells look behind you", Angela says pointing behind me

I turn around to see my precious car smashed to pieces. I start to see red.

"WHO DID THIS?" I yell

"The boys did", Annie answers

"I will kill them. Slowly and painfully", I growl looking at the remains of my car

"How did they do this?" I growl

"Jasper, Emmett, Peter, and Jackson got into the beer cellar last night", Ben says nervously

"Keep going", I say through clenched teeth

"They drink most of the beer in the cellar", Conner adds

I close my eyes trying to calm down. That was a whole lot of beer.

"They smashed the living room wall to pieces", Misty says wincing

"THEY DID WHAT?" I yell

"They smashed it when they were drunk", Samuel replies

I'm going to kill them. They are dead to me.

"Keep going?" I growl

"They were drunk and decided to take your car out for a spin", Charlotte says nervously

I growl

"They were so drunk that they smashed it into a tree 50 miles outside town", Jalice says wincing

I growl loudly. They are so dead when I get my hands on them. Jasper should have known better. Him I didn't expect to do that.

"Where are they?" I snarl out

I'm mad as hell. Lightning is now starting to flash across the sky. My eyes are sure to be red by now. The Cullen's and the Denali's are all staring at me in fear.

"After they crashed the car. They continued on walking", Michael says stalling

"Where are they?" I say in a deathly calm voice

"Sequim", Misty replies quickly

"Where in Sequim?" I ask in the same voice

"Police station", Samuel says wincing

"THEIR WHERE?" I shout

Everyone winces. I swear when I get my hands on they I'm going to kill them.

"They were arrested. There is a long list of charges. But basically it is a million dollars to get them all out of there", Jalice says quickly

"HOW MUCH?" I scream

"250,000 dollars for each of them", Bree says

I see red. They are going to die. Very, very slowly and painfully. I'm going to make them wish they have never been born…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as fast as I can:)<strong>


	22. Chapter 18: Rescue & Punishment

**Chapter 18: Rescue & Punishment**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

I swear when I get my hands on them they are dead.

"If you will excuse me. Some trees need rearranging in the forest", I say through clenched teeth

They all nod their heads and I take off into the trees. To let out some of my anger.

I spend the next hour rearranging trees before I decide to hunt. I haven't hunted in nearly two weeks and I'm going to need my wits about me when I go to the police station. I smell the air looking for the scent of my prey when I catch the scent of another vampire. Multiple vampires. Oh crap this is not good. Suddenly they jump out if the trees. There are 5 of them. I many have a lot of powers but I haven't hunted in a while and that has made me weak and I have a problem being around other vampires. Of all the times for my brothers to get into trouble they pick now. I never hunt alone. Jackson, Peter or Jasper are normally always with me.

"Well, well, well isn't it Bella Swan", one says

I wince. Of course they have to be sent from Victoria. Today is just not my day.

"Get away from me", I growl

They laugh and launch themselves at me. I push them away but one bits down deep.

I scream in pain. Just when I thought they were going to kill me. They are thrown away from me. My savior quickly tears 4 apart but the last one gets away. My savior turns around and I gasp in shock of who stands before me…

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

We watch Bella storm into the forest, she is very mad.

"Well that went well", Samuel says

Everyone just glares at him.

"I'm going to hunt", I say

"Ok just stay out of Bella's way. We all will probably go hunting too", Annie says

"Will do. Have fun", I reply

I run into the forest. I spend the next hour hunting. Then I hear the sounds of growling I start to run towards the sound. I enter a small clearing and I see Bella fighting off 5 vampires she managers to push most of them away but one he bites down on Bella's wrist causing her to scream. I rush towards her and pull the 5 vampires off of her. I quickly tear 4 of them to pieces the last one got away. Hopefully the werewolf patrol will get him. I turn my attention back to Bella. She has tears running down her cheeks. I can see in her eyes she's in pain and she's scared. I slowly approach her telling her I mean her no harm.

"Bella are you alright?" I ask her softly

"I will be", she whisperers, "Thank you Edward"

She gives me a small smile.

"Anytime Bella", I reply

I watch as she tries to get up but she wobbles and nearly falls and I reach out and steady her. She looks at the hand I have on her arm. I quickly let go.

"Sorry", I say

"No don't be. I'm going to need help getting home. You're going to have to pick me up", she whisperers

"Are you sure? I can tell you don't like to be touched", I say

"Your very observant. Maybe I'll tell you the story sometime. Can you please pick me up?" she asks

"Of course", I reply

I slowly take her into my arms. She doesn't flinch like she does when other people do this. I slowly start to run home with Bella trembling in my arms. We are soon at the house and I can tell that know one else is home.

"Take me too my office", Bella whisperers

I quickly take her to her office. This is the first time I have been in here. It is much like Carlisle's but it is bigger.

"Sit me down on the table please", she instructs

I quickly do what she asks and take a step back, giving her space.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" I ask her

"Can you please get me some blood out of the fridge? I haven't hunted in a while so I'm going to need a lot of blood", Bella replies

"Sure. I'll be right back", I reply

I run out of the room and I'm back in seconds with her blood. She quickly drinks it all until her eyes are back to gold.

"Can you please pass me a bandage from the cupboard?" Bella asks

I quickly do what she asks. She still looks like she is in pain. She quickly wraps her wrist tightly.

"Thanks for the help Edward", Bella says to my smiling slightly

"Not a problem", I reply, "I'll go know and wait in the living room for the others to arrive"

I don't want to push her. Maybe we can be friends…

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

Edward quickly leaves the room. I read his mind before he left and he doesn't want to push me. Maybe this can work out. When he carried me here I felt save like know one could harm me when I was in his arms. I have never felt that feeling before the closest thing I have to that is being in Jasper's arms. Speaking of Jasper I better get changed to I can get to Sequim. I groan as I get myself of the bed. Those vampires hand damaged my ribs too by the looks of it. If I'm going to drive I'm going to have too do something about the pain. I quickly take something for the pain and make my way upstairs to get changed. I still very mad with my brothers, they are going to wish they are dead by the time I'm done with them.

By the time I arrive back down stairs the family is back.

"Are you alright Bella?" Annabelle asks me

"I will be. Lucky Edward was there to save me", I say smiling slightly at Edward

"Bella we are sorry for all the trouble we have coursed you", Carlisle says

I take a deep breath. I have to calm myself down if I'm going to deal with this.

"It is not your fault Carlisle. Your only reasonable for Emmett not the rest", I reply

"I'm reasonable for Jasper too", he replies looking ashamed

"This is not your fault. They did this themselves", I say still trying to calm myself down

"What are you going to do? What do you want us to do?" Eleazar asks

"Ok Jalice, Bree and Misty please take care of the damage in the cellar", I start they both looked surprised that I know, "Michael, Conner and Samuel go to another patrol of the property. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Rose, Edward and the Denali's can you please fix the whole in my wall", I say

"Sure Bella we can do that", Esme says

"Irina and Demetri if you are both up to it I need you to find the werewolf patrol and tell them what has happened. I need them to tighten their patrols", I instruct them

"What are you going to do Mum?" Misty asks me

"I'm going to pay the 4 idiots a little visit", I say

I rush out of the house and into my Mercedes I hit to gas and I screech out of the driveway. Those 4 idiots will not know what hits them…

* * *

><p><em>1 hour later…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

The police at the Sequim police station were not used to having beautiful young people walk through their police station. But the past 24 hours have been a real surprise to them. Office Davis was doing paper work when he heard the sound of heels hitting the tilled floor. Davis looks up to see a beautiful woman standing in front of the front desk.

"Can I help you ma'am?" he asks

The beautiful woman smiles a dazzling smile at him.

"I'm here for Peter, Jackson, Emmett and Jasper Whitlock", she says smiling at him

"Of course ma'am. May I have your name?" he asks

"My name is Isabella Whitlock. I'm their sister", she says smiling at him

"Do you want me to take you too them Miss Whitlock? Or do you want to hear the list of charges against them first?" Officer Davis asks her

"Please take me too them first", she replies

"Of course ma'am. Just follow me", he says

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>

I should have never let Peter, Jackson and Emmett talk me into this. Now I have a splitting headache. We smashed Bella's car, her pride and joy, we destroyed the cellar, we destroyed the living room wall , we did all those other things that got us arrested, now we are sitting in a holding cell waiting for someone to bail us out. And we have Bella probably wanting to kill us when we get out of here.

"Cheer up", Peter says

I glare at him

"Why should we cheer up? Bella is going to kill us when we get out of here", I tell them

"Na she won't. We'll just say we are sorry and buy her a new car and she'll be good", Jackson says

I just glare at him. Like that would ever happen.

"Well the bright side is that we had a good time", Emmett says cheerfully

I glare at him as well. I should have never let them talk me into this.

"I wonder who is coming to bail us out. It has already been 12 hours", Peter says

"Add least our day can't get any worse", Peter says smiling

"Well, well, well isn't it my four favorite brothers", a voice says from the doorway

A voice we all knew oh too well. I see Peter's, Jackson's and Emmett's smiles falter. We all turn around to see Bella smiling at the doorway with Officer Davis right behind her. Why is she smiling? Shouldn't she be angry with us? I try to feel her emotions but they are cut off from me. This is going to be bad. I can feel it.

"Hello dear sister how have you been?" Peter asks nervously

"I have been good. How are you four feeling?" she asks sweetly coming closer

We all look at each other wondering the same thing. Why is she being so nice?

"We've been better", Jackson replies

"Officer can you please tell me the charges?" she asks the officer without turning around

Oh boy this is going to be bad.

"Well ma'am there is a whole list of charges. Are you sure you want to hear them?" he asks her

"I'm sure I'll right", Bella replies

"First charge is breaking and entering", he replies

We all wince.

"Second is arson of a public building", he continues

We all wince again and look at Bella. She doesn't even show a hit of anger. She nods at him to continue.

"Third Destruction of public property", he says

We all wince and continue to keep an eye on Bella.

"Fourthly joy riding and stealing a vehicle", he continues

Bella nods again wanting him to continue.

"Fifthly vandalism of public property", he says

We wince again and look at Bella but she is still calm.

"Sixthly Burglary of a private property", he says

Bella nods again telling him to continue.

"Seventhly Disturbing the Peace", he adds

We all wince at the memory of walking down the main street singing.

"Eighthly Disorderly conduct", he says continuing

We are so dead.

"Ninthly stealing a police cruiser", he adds

We are very dead now. We look at Bella again nervously but find she is still calm.

"Tenthly Resisting Arrest", he says continuing

Bella smiles and nods at him to continue

"Eleventh assaulting a police officer", he adds

"Anything else?" Bella asks him sweetly

"No ma'am. That appears to be the lot of it. Bail is set at 250,000 each so that makes it a million dollars. We also expect them to pay for damages", he says

We all wince again.

"How much?" she asks the officer

"400,000", he says

We all wince again this officer is signing our death warrant.

"If the bail is not paid they will be sent to the county jail to await trial", the officer says

"Thank you so much for your help officer. I'm so sorry for my little brothers trouble they have caused your town", Bella says dazzling him

The officer blushes.

"It is no problem ma'am", he replies

"Every family has a black sheep and my family just happens to have four", Bella says

Where is she going with this? Why is she being so nice?

"I'll have to agree with you there ma'am my brother is the black sheep of my family", the officer replies

"I have tried so hard to help them, but they continue to break the rules", Bella says

Oh crap! I have that bad feeling again. We all look at each other again scared now.

"They always do", he shakes his head sadly

We are so, so dead.

"What do you want to do now Miss Whitlock?" he asks her

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to leave them in your capable hands. I'm afraid if I bail them out again they will keep doing it", Bella says

Oh crap what did she just say. Is she going to leave us in here?

"Ok ma'am we'll move they later to the jail. Would you like to say anything else to them?" the officer asks

"I told you next time you'll pay", Bella says at vampire speed

All our jaws drop. She can't be serious in leaving us here.

"No thank you. I really must be going. I have an appointment to get too", Bella says walking away from us

"Come on Bella. Your not going to leave us here", Peter says

Bella just ignores him and keeps walking

"Come on Bells we love you. Your going to get us out of here, aren't you?" Jackson asks

"Bella please let us out. No one got hurt. Please get us out", I beg her

That gets a reaction out of her she turns quickly to us and glares. Something flashes in her eyes.

"That's what you think", Bella says at vampire speed

After she said that she walks out of the door without looking back.

"Come on Bella this is not funny", Peter calls

"Bella", we all call

But she doesn't reply and she doesn't come back. What have we done? What was that flicker of emotion in her eyes before she walked out?

"She really isn't going to leave us here. Is she?" Emmett asks

"That I have no clue about", Peter says

"Lunch time", the officer calls and places a tray of food in front of each of us.

It smells disgusting. Oh crap Bella didn't use her power on us. All this food is going to taste like dirt. And we have to eat in all as to not course suspicion to ourselves. This is going to suck. Because I'm pretty sure Bella is not going to bail us out anytime soon. We just hunted yesterday so she can leave us in jail for up to two weeks. We are going to have to eat all time. Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner. This is not going to be fun…

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

I drive away from the police station leaving my brothers there they need to learn a lesson. A single tear falls from my eyes. Thinking about what nearly happened this morning. If Edward hadn't of been there I don't know if I would be here now. They could have done anything to me before they killed me. Jasper promised me he would be there. And what does he do he decides to get drunk knowing the threat out there. I think it is time for me to start trusting Edward after all he did just save my life…

* * *

><p><strong>Misty's POV<strong>

Mum has been gone for three hours now and we have gotten most of the mess cleaned up. Hopefully this will put her in a better mood. Soon we here her car pull up and we all quickly go outside to meet her.

"Where are the boys?" Aunt Charlotte asks

"I left them in jail", Mum replies stepping out of the car

"What?" we all say

"They need to learn a lesson. I only plan to leave them in jail for 5 days. They'll have to eat human food the whole time without me helping them", she replies

We all grin at the thought. We all wish we could see that.

"What did they do?" Annie asks

Mum told us all 11 charges and what they are by the time she is done Rose, Alice, Annie and Charlotte are all looking murderous.

"How much?" Charlotte asks

We all know what's she's talking about.

"1 million to get them out of there. 400,000 for all the damages, 300,000 for my Audi, 10,000 for the damage done to the cellar, 5,000 for the damage wall and probably another 400,000 grand to pay everyone off", Mum says growling

Oh boy that is a lot of money.

"If you would all excuse me for a minute", Mum says stalking into the house

We all would be angry if we were in her shoes. They are lucky they are in jail and not here. Mum soon returns with one of the steal baseball bats. She doesn't say anything to us she just walks into the garage with all of us following. First she walks over to Uncle Peter's truck, she swings the bat and smashes the front window.

We all wince. She is really mad at Uncle Peter.

She then proceeds to smash the whole truck to pieces. Then she moves on the Uncle Jackson's Mercedes and proceeds to do the same thing she just did to Uncle Peter's truck.

We wince again. But we don't have any sympathy for any of them.

She then goes over to Uncle Jasper's Ducati and smashes it too pieces. Once she is done she comes over to us and hands Annie the bat.

"I'm feeling a lot better now", Mum replies with a smile and continues to walk away

We all look at each other stunned. Well that went well…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? This is the longest chapter I have written for this story. The next one will be longer too. Please review and i'll update as quick as i can:)<strong>

**Question: Sure I have the next 5 day's in one chapter or should I put them separately. Please let me now what you think:)**

**Next we have Bella opening up to Edward a bit**


	23. Chapter 19: A Lot Can Happen In 5 Days

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: This chapter will show you what you all have been waiting for:)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: A Lot Can Happen In 5 Days<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Day One: My Story<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

I have spent to night calming down in my room. I needed time to myself after everything that has happened. I'm taking the next two days off work to think about things. Everyone has now left to go to school and work and because Peter is in jail, Demetri managed to get the job of substitute teach for Gym class. And Eleazar got a substitute job teaching Peter's class. They have both decided to stay with us for now. So Irina is finding a job at the local pre-school.

"Hey Bella can you come down here for a minute?" Edward calls

Why isn't he at school? I quickly make me way down stairs to find Edward waiting for me.

"What's wrong?" I ask him

"Nothing. I have a surprise for you", he says smiling at me

I look at him for a minute. He has got me curious.

"Really?" I ask him

"Yes I got you a present", he replies looking a bit nervous

He doesn't have to be. I'm a lot better at receiving gifts then I used to be.

"Ok. Where is it?" I ask him smiling

He chuckles, "What happened to the old Bella who hated presents?"

I stick my tongue out at him, "Just show me my present"

"Ok, ok. But you have to close your eyes", he says

I glare at him

"Come on. Don't you trust me?" he asks

I do trust him. That's the thing that has gotten me so worried. I sigh and close me eyes tightly.

"Can I take your hand?" he asks

I nod my head and feel him take my hand. I don't flinch away like I do with everyone else. When I touch him I feel safe. I like it how he has realised that I like people to ask before they touch me. I feel him lead me outside and soon he comes to a stop.

"Ok Bella open your eyes", he says

I quickly open my eyes and I gasp at what I see. There is front of me was a brand new blue Audi. I run my hands over the hood. It was the newer modal.

"Oh my god", I whisper, "Did you buy this for me?"

Edward looks down nervously but nods. He has no reason to be nervous I love me gift. Without even thinking about it I launch myself at him and bring him into a choking hug. Because I'm older I'm a bit taller then him.

"You like it?" he asks

I shake my head and he looks disappointed

"I love it", I exclaim hugging him again

This time he hugs me back.

"I'm glad", he replies

"I swear if anyone else drives this car they will die", I threaten

Edward laughs loudly, "I'll help you kill too"

I laugh too then stop and I look at him. I think it is time for me to open up a little about my past. I start to panic but I grab his hand and immediately feel better.

"Follow me", I say leading him away from the house

This is going to be hard but I need to do it…

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

Bella quickly takes my hand and starts to lead me away from the house. I follow her soon she starts to run but she still keeps a hold on my hand. We run for about 30 minutes until we reach a small little clearing. I must say it is a beautiful clearing. Bella lets go of my hand and I miss the connection.  
>"Let's sit", she says<p>

"How did you find this place?" I ask her sitting down

"I found this place many decades ago. When I needed space from the family", Bella replies looking nervous

"Why did you bring me here if this is a special place to you?" I ask her

"We are here so I can tell you some of my story without being over heard", she replies

"Bella you don't have too", I say

I don't won't to rush her.

"You're not rushing me", she says

Did I say that out load? I wonder to myself.

"No you didn't", she says

Then it clicked, "You can read mines"

She smiles at me, "Yes I can. But I can turn it on and off"

"That would come in handy", I mutter to myself

Bella laughs at me, "Yes it does"

"I don't want you to tell me anything if you don't want to", I say

"I know. I have been reading your thoughts. You're the only one not thinking about my past wanting to ask questions. That is why I'm going to tell you parts of my past", Bella explains

"I won't tell anyone", I say

"I know. I trust you. Everyone thinks I don't but I do", she declares firmly

"You should not trust me after what I did to you", I say

"Edward I know why you left. It was stupid yes. But I have forgiven you long ago", she says

I look at her shocked. She has forgiven me?

"Yes I have", she says firmly again

"Why do people think you don't trust me?" I ask her

"Because I don't trust anyone. Not really. You're the first person I have come across who I know I can trust completely", she says

I look at her shocked by what she is telling me.

"My powers tell me I can trust you. And I'm going to trust you. I need help. And no one has been able to give me so far. Not even Jasper even though I trust him more the others", she says meeting my gaze

She's asking me for help. And I know I'm going to give her it.

"What's your story?" I ask her gently

"After you left I found out I was pregnant. I would never give up a baby. I decided to tell Charlie. That didn't go done so well. He slapped me and told me how I was ruining his life. He told me he was going to force me to have an abortion. I refused and I ran up the stairs and into my room to pack, I called Jacob to come and get me while I was at it. When I left me room Charlie was waiting for me. He grabbed me and told me I wasn't leaving. I refused him again and he throw me down the stairs", she whisperers

Her own father tried to kill her. If he weren't dead I would kill him myself. I look at Bella and her eyes widen with my thoughts.

"You might get your chance", she whisperers

"What do you mean?" I ask her

"Let me continue my story then I'll tell you", she says

I nod my head and she takes a deep breath.

"When I woke up I was in hospital and Jacob was by my side. He told me he got to my place just as I fell, but couldn't do anything to stop it. I ended up with a broken arm, dislocated shoulder and a major concussion. But I wasn't worried about any of that I was more worried about my baby. Jake assured me that it was ok and that I would be living with the pack from now on. A month after you left I was heading back to La push after shopping and a vampire stepped in front of me. I swerved and missed a tree. I looked up to see Victoria smiling at me", she says

I growl

"Lucky the pack was out patrolling and caught her scent. They chased her off and saved my life again. The next month Peter and Charlotte came to Forks looking for all of you. When they meet me they decided to stay and help me out. You had been gone for three months when Charlie disappeared they all assumed that he died in the house fire but they were wrong. I got a huge pay out from the insurance company and I built the house that we are now living in. Over time I added more and more rooms. Now I'm going to skip some parts now and I'll tell you them a later date. You had been for 2 years and 10 months at this point and I remember it so clearly like it was yesterday. I was out shopping with Leah, Sue and Emily when it happened. Victoria snatched me with two other vampires. I told Leah she would have to let me got. There were too many people around and she couldn't protect everyone from three vampires. They took me far away to a warehouse I think it was and they chained me up and started to torture me. Then they left I didn't know there was someone in the room until they spoke to me asking if I'm all right. That person was Irina", she whisperers

My Bella was tortured. I'm going to kill someone. Wait to she say Irina?

"Yes Irina. She helped me a lot with my time there. I also found out Charlie was a vampire and was one of them. He even helped torture me. I was there for two weeks. Besides from the torture they also…r…ra…rap…raped…me", she chokes out crying

Not my Bella. That can't of happened to her. But I can see it did. I'm going to kill the man that did this too her and Charlie and Victoria too. No wonder she has a problem trusting people and letting people touch her.

Bella is now shaking and sobbing and the weather is going wild. I can't stand to see her like this. But I can't touch her.

"Bella can I touch you?" I say asking permission

She nods. I quickly take her into my arms and hold her as she sobs. I rock her back and forward. And plant kisses on her forehead.

"Shh…Bella your safe now…shh…I'll let no one hurt you again", I cooed to her trying to calm her down

It takes her a couple of minutes to finally calm her down.

"Are you ok?" I ask her softly

"I will be", she whisperers

"Do you want me to let you go?" I ask

"No. I feel safe when you are touching me. Please don't leave me", she begs

"I will never leave you. Never. As long as you want me to stay I'll stay with you. Forever", I promise

She looks at me for a minute then says, "I believe you"

I kiss her temple again. I will not touch her lips until she asks me too.

"Thank you Edward for respecting me", she says finally smiling slightly at me.

"How do you keep on believing me?" I ask her

"I have a power to sense lies but I haven't told anyone about it", she replies

That would come in handy. No one can lie to her.

"Now I'll tell you the rest", she says

I nod at her.

"A newborn there didn't believe in what there were doing. She helped me get a message out. That night the pack, Peter, Charlotte, Annie, Jackson and half the Volturi guard showed up. They all attacked but still Victoria, Charlie and my rapist escaped. People have been wondering about how I got these scars and that is why. I have more scars then just the ones you see on my face and neck", she says, "Here let me show you"

I don't want to push her but she is offering. She gets out of my lap and turns towards me so she is sitting in front of me. She quickly takes her top of slowly and I can see her scars that cover the top half of her body. There are dozens of bite marks that only a vampire would see. But there were others that looked like she had been attacked by a wild animal. They went down her neck to her shoulder and down her left arm. They also cover the lower half of her torso. She then turns around and shows me her back. Her back is the same and has the claw marks too. I look at her wanted to touch them and she nods her head. I trace the scars down her back.

"You're the first one to see my scars without looking at me with pity. Other people can't even look at my scars", she says putting her top back on.

"Your scars are nothing to be ashamed of. They show that you are brave. You're the only human I know who has been through that kind of torture and survived", I say

She comes over to me again and kisses my cheek, "Thank you Edward"

I pull her back into my lap, "You don't have to thank me Bella I'm just telling you the truth. Who was the newborn that helped you?"

"It was Bree", she replies

That surprises me. I thought Bella changed her.

"Bree saved my life so did Irina after that I invited them to stay with me. They both quickly accepted. A month later I found myself pregnant again", she says, "Then several years later and I remember like it was yesterday. It was early January I had been feeling sick for weeks and had headaches. I finally went to the doctor. A week later they called me in saying that I had Cancer. After a bunch of tests they told me I had stage 4 cancer and that it had spread to me brain, skin, liver, bowel, bones and lungs", she whisperers

I hug her tightly as she remembers. This is hard for her to tell.

"That was the time I finally gave in and called Jasper. I was hysterical and could bearly get in out to him. He came straight away. At the next appointment the doctor told me the chance of survival was 5%. I told him I wanted to fight. I had children to consider that still needed me. For the next 9 months I was put through Chemo and radiation. I lost all my hair. Sometimes I was so sick that they had to rush me to hospital. Several times everyone though I was not going to make it. Victoria also upped her attacks on me. While the pack dealt with Victoria, Annie, Charlotte, Annabelle, Irina and Bree looked after my children. Angela and Ben took care of the house and Jackson and Peter took care of me. For months I fought but on my 27th birthday I felt myself slipping away. Everyone could see that I was going to leave them my heart and breathing were slowing down ready to take my final breath. I could hear everyone begging me not to leave them, I could hear there sobs and crying. I hear my kids screaming out for there mother. But my eyes wouldn't open. I slowly fall into darkness into death...", she says

"How are you still alive?" I ask her

"I haven't told anyone this. It is true what people say. I saw the white light. My grandmother and my mother came to me. My mother had died years before at Victoria's hand", she says noticing my confusion

"They told me I had to go back. That my family needed me. That I was never meant to die. I was meant to be a vampire. Then two other people came to me and I recognised them immediately they told me to go back. That the love of my life never meant to leave me. That you still loved me. And I believed them too", she says

"Who were these people Bella?" I ask her

"Your parents", she whisperers

I freeze in shock. She saw my parents?

"Yes I did. They told me it would be many years before you held me in your arms again. They told me to tell you they are so proud of you and that they love you so much. And that they'll see you again at the end of eternity", Bella says looking up at me

"I won't see them again though. We don't have souls", I murmur

"Edward everyone has a soul. I have a gift that will let me see that. Your soul is bright Edward. You have a place in heaven", Bella says

I look at her in awe. I have a soul. I can't believe it.

"Thank you so very much for telling me your story Bella and telling me what me parents said and that I have a soul", I say hugging her tightly

"I needed to tell someone about me past so I can start healing", she says

"I'll help you anyway I can", I reply

"Thanks. Let's head back. Everyone will be back soon. We have been here for hours", she says

I get up pulling her with me.

"Can you carry me like you used too?" she asks

I smile at her and in answer I swing her onto my back. She giggles and I take off running. 30 minutes later we arrive back at the house to find everyone is back.

"Hey Mum. Whose car is out front?" Misty asks

"Mine. Edward bought in for me", Bella replies smiling

Everyone looks shocked. We both chuckle.

"If anyone drives or wreaks my car they will find themselves six feet under", Bella threatens

Everyone shakes their heads quickly looking scared.

Everyone soon go off and do their own thing. I'm reading a book in the library when I hear the keys on the piano. I quietly make my way into the living room to find Bella sitting at the piano.

Soon she begins to sing.

_**I need you by LeAnn Rimes **_

_I don't need a lot of things_

_I can get by with nothing_

_Of all the blessings life can bring_

_I've always needed something_

_But I've got all I want_

_When it comes to loving you_

_You're my only reason_

_You're my only truth_

Soon the family is all in the living room listening to her in shock. I know I am she is singing beautifully.

_I need you like water_

_Like breath, like rain_

_I need you like mercy_

_From heaven's gate_

_There's a freedom in your arms_

_That carries me through_

_I need you_

"Misty what's going on?" I whisperer to her

"Mum hasn't played the piano in decades. This is the first time she has touched it", she replies still in shock.

_You're the hope that moves me_

_To courage again_

_You're the love that rescues me_

_When the cold winds, rage_

_And it's so amazing_

'_cause that's just how you are_

_And I can't turn back now_

'_cause you've brought me too far_

She sings like an angel.

_I need you like water_

_Like breath, like rain_

_I need you like mercy_

_From heaven's gate_

_There's a freedom in your arms_

_That carries me through_

_I need you_

_Oh yes I do_

I watch her finger dance across the keys. Each word she sings goes straight to my heart. She is singing to me.

_I need you like water_

_Like breath, like rain_

_I need you like mercy_

_From heaven's gate_

_There's a freedom in your arms_

_That carries me through_

_I need you_

_Oh yes I do_

_I need you_

_I need you_

We she finishes she looks up at all of us and smiles.

"Are you guys alright?" she asks everyone smiling a true smile that lights up her face.

"Yes. But are you?" Annie asks

"Yes I'm alright. Why do you ask?" she asks them

"You haven't touched the piano in years", Charlotte says

Bella shrugs, "I'm moving on. Everything is now in the past. It is time to start new. Everyone has a fresh start", Bella says smiling at Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Alice and Me

They all looked shocked when Bella says this.

"Are you sure Bella?" Carlisle asks her

"Yes. Everyone has a clean slate. It is time to put the past behind us", Bella says smiling at me.

"Now what do you say I play some more?" she ask smiling

Everyone nods eagerly. She laughs at their enthusiasm.

"Something a little bit upbeat this time", she says smiling

We all nod and Bella begins to play again. A couple of hours go bye before we finally call it a night…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Day Two: Day in Seattle<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

Because Edward bought me a car I'm going to buy him a car. Yesterday went really well, it was a real cleansing experience. I finally feel happy again. I meant what I said last night everyone is now on a clean slate. I have checked my bond lines and they are clearly showing me the Edward is my soul mate. It is time for us to be together again. But I'm going to talk to him about that. I have dressed ready to run. I don't want to bring me car I want to drive back with Edward. Everyone is now getting ready for school when I knock on his door.

"Can I help you Bella?" he asks

"How would you like to come to Seattle with me?" I ask him smiling

"Really? Don't I have to go to school?" he asks

"Nope. I'm calling the school to say you're sick. How would you like to spend the day with me?" I ask him

He smiles at me, "I would love to Bella. Just let me get changed"

"I'll be waiting for you down stairs", I say leaving him to get ready

"Mum are sure you'll be alright alone with him?" Michael asks me

"I am sure. You all can stop worrying", I say loud enough for everyone to hear me

Edward joins me ten minutes later. I grab his hand much to everyone's shock and I lead him out the door and into the forest.

"Aren't we taking your car?" he asks

"Nope. Come on I'll race you to Seattle", I say letting go of his hand and running away from him

"Hey! No fair", he shouts from behind me

I laugh and continue to run. We reach Seattle 2 and a half hours later. I just bet him by seconds and I start laughing.

"Slow poke", I say to him and he glares

"You had a head start", he complains

I poke my tongue out at him and I grab his hand, "Follow me"

It is amazing how much younger I feel with him.

We both walk until I pull him into the car dealer ship where I do all my business in.

"Why are we at a car dealership?" Edward asks

"I'm buying you a new car", I say smiling at him

"You don't have to do that", he says

"I want to. You bought me a car and so I'm buying you a car of your choosing", I tell him

"Thank you Bella", he says smiling at me

"No problem", I say

The sales man comes up to us. Lucky I do all my business with him.

"Hello Eric. Beautiful day isn't it?" I ask him smiling

"Hello Dr Whitlock. It is a beautiful day. How may I help you?" he asks

"My friend here is looking for a car. Maybe you can help him?" I say dazzling him

"Of course ma'am. Right this way sir", Eric says

"I'll wait here", I reply

One hour later Edward and I leave in a brand new silver Volvo.

"Thanks. Where would you like to go?" he asks

We spend the rest of the day laughing and shopping. I must say this is the longest I have laughed for in decades. When we get back we both cook for the family. I must say Edward is good. I taught him a couple of things and when the family came through the door seeing us both covered in floor and laughing. That night we spend together as a family laughing and sharing stories around the table. Too bad the boys are missing this. But at the moment I couldn't care less. I check into the present and see what they are doing. They are sitting eating mushy grey stuff. I laugh. That will teach them to wreck my car. After dinner I play the piano again my fingers dancing across the keys. I really am enjoying playing and I can tell everyone else is enjoying hearing me play.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Day Three: Starting Again<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

Today has been a busy day. But it was only a half-day for everyone because the sun actually came out for once. Misty could have changed it but we don't want anyone to be getting suspicious off us. Esme, Carmen, Charlotte, Annie and Angela are in the kitchen cooking Dinner for everyone. We have decided to have family dinners every night we can from now on.

I can tell that the thoughts of everyone are getting to Edward, so I'm going to take him on a special tour of the house.

"Come on Edward. Follow me", I say

He looks at me with pain in his eyes. I quickly grab his hand and lead him to the back of the house were the stairs to the basement are.

"Where are we going?" he asks

"I'm going to show you somewhere I go to get away from everything", I reply

Once we are down the stairs I lead him to the other end of the basement where the cellar stairs are.

"What's down here?" he asks

"I'll show you. None of your family has been down here yet. When except for Emmett if you want to count the drunken fool", I say smiling

He laughs, "I don't think you can count him"

I chuckle. I lead him down and he gasps.

"This is the Beer/wine cellar. It is were we keep all the beer that we get in", I say

"Wow", he says looking around he then starts reading the labels that are on the shelf's since most our stock the boys drunk.

"We have Lion, Leopard, Cheetah, Puma, Jaguar, Elephant, Giraffe, Deer, Gazelle, Moose, Wolf, Lemur, Fox, Jackal, Dingo, Coyote, Polar Bear, Grizzly Bear, Black Bear, Meerkat, Hyena, Bobcat, Seal, Zebra, Rhino, Hippo, Camel, Elk, Buffalo, Yak, Bison, Waterbuck, Wildebeest and Mountain Lion", I say listing the animals we have here

"That's a lot. I look forward to tasting some of those", he says

"They are all mixed into different types of drinks. We also have human blood/Alcohol here", I say

"Why would you do that?" he asks

"Because not all of us have this diet. But don't worry we buy all of our blood. No one has died for this blood", I explain

"Oh. That's a good idea", he says

"Now over here in the other room we have Raccoon, Possum, Rabbit, Skunk, and Rat blood", I say

"Why would you have those? They are revolting", he asks

"They are for any prisoners we have. After all I do have Victoria and others after me. I can't feed them the good stuff", I explain

"That is a very good idea" he says

"Anyway. I need something to punish people with", I say smiling

He chuckles, "That is a bad punishment"

"I know that's why I came up with it", I say

"I won't like to hear why you came up with it", Edward states

I chuckle, "Maybe later"

"I'll hold you too that", he say

"I'll remember. Now over here is the freezer where we keep all of the meats and the fridge where we get all the normal blood", I say pointing to the doors as we walk by…

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

Bella shows me the cellar and it is pretty amazing that they have all this blood and alcohol down here.

We are now at the back of the house and facing a steal door I wonder were it leads. Bella presses a panel on the sidewall it opens and a keypad comes out. I turn away as she puts the code in. In second the door opens.

"Follow me", she says

I quickly follow her and we go down some more steps and around a corner.

"This is the vault", she says answering my thoughts

She again puts a code into another door. It opens and I see money a lot of money.

"This room is the treasury. We don't trust banks so we keep most of our cash down here", she explains

"That is a good idea. I wish we had thought of that", I say smiling

She laughs and leads me out and to the room opposite.

"This room is were we keep all of our fake documents. We actually make them ourselves. This is what that machine is for", she says pointing to the machine in question.

"That is better then having someone else to it and them asking questions", I state

"Yeh. That's why we have all this equipment", she says

She then leads me out of the room to the one at the very bottom she puts another code in and a hand scanner pops out. It scans her hand and beeps and flashes green. She quickly leads me in and I gasp again. It is like a warehouse down here full of medication.

"This is my private pharmacy", she states

"Why have you got all these drugs?" I ask her

"There are a lot of different drugs. My daughter makes them I'm sure you have heard her talk to Matthew on the phone the other day", she asks

"Yes I did. Her name is TK. Isn't it?" I ask her

"Yes it is. That is her nickname. These drugs here are for humans", she say pointing to one side of the warehouse, "Because I'm a licensed doctor I thought it wise to have some medication here on standby"

"That is true. Carlisle has trouble with that", I tell her

"This side is for half-vampires. Hybrids", she says indicating other shelves of pills and bottles.

She leads me deeper in.

"These selves are for werewolves or shape shifters", she say pointing

"Why do they need separate medications?" I ask her

"There body heat is too much for ordinary pills. They burn them off to quickly. These are specially made to withstand their body heat", she explains

"Isn't it dangerous to have all these pills here?" I ask her

"No. Each door to this vault is steal. Not even a vampire can break through these doors. There is also all the codes. Each code is different. The walls and ceiling around the vault are 20-inch steal. A vampire can't break that. They can't melt in with fire either. We are deep below ground as well so no human can tunnel down here. The code to this room only I have and only my hand will open it", Bella explains

"That is amazing", I exclaim

"Thanks. Now over here is the medications for vampires", she says

"Vampires?" I ask her

"Yes. Pain medication and other things yes", she says

"Your amazing Bella", I say to her looking around then I realize I can't hear peoples thoughts anymore, "Bella I can't hear peoples thoughts anymore"

"That is because on the steal and how far deep we are. I come down here often to get away", she says

"What if they need you?" I ask her

"There are intercoms down here as well as in the rest of the house. If they need me they can call", she replies

I nod me head.

"I know you can keep a secret", Bella says

I look at her as she goes to one of the shelves and takes down two bottles of pills and throws them to me.

"What are these?" I ask her

"My anti-depressants. After everything that has happened to me I need them along with medication that helps me with panic-attacks", she says looking down

"There is nothing to be ashamed of having to take these. After everything you have been through it is alright to need a little help", I tell her and bring her into a hug

"Thank you Edward. You're really helping me. Maybe in time I won't need these", she says looking at the pills

I pull her down onto the floor in the corner and into my lap.

"I'll always help you Bella", I say

"I know. That is why I'm giving us a second chance", she says looking up at me

I freeze in shock. What did she say? I must not have heard her correctly.

"You did here correctly. I want to give us other chance. But we have to take this slow", she says

I kiss her forehead, "Of course love. We'll take this as slow as you want"

"Another thing we can't tell anyone yet", she says

"I agree there. Let it just be us for now", I reply

"Edward I'm going to give you a choice you don't have to answer now. If you want I can change your age after you have finished school. I can make you older about my age. As I said you have plenty of time to decide and if you decide you want to do it sooner I'll support your decision", she says

She's giving me the option of growing up. That is a most precious gift. I have been frozen 17 for 200 years. But as she said there is a lot to think about. But I'm defiantly considering it.

"Come on. It's about dinnertime. And we don't want anyone to come looking for us", Bella says getting up not pushing me for an answer

She leads me back upstairs to join the family not before grabbing a bottle of wine. Just like last night we gather around the table but this time Bella hands us each a glass of wine. She says it's mixed with lion blood.

"Here's to new family and friends. And bonds we re-woven. Let's hope there are many good time ahead", Bella says raising her glass and toasting to all of us.

"Here's to family", we all say raising our glasses

The dinner goes the same as last night we laugh and share stories of our pasts. It feels like we are all one big happy family. Bella catches my eye and smiles at me and raises her glass again discreetly. I know what she is doing she is secretly toasting our new relationship.

"_To all the good times ahead and for our love", she thinks to me_

"_Here's to our love_", _I think back to her smiling_

Her laughter sings in my head. Yes there are going to be good times ahead…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Day Four: Music<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

I'm feeling happier then I have felt in a long time. My love for Edward has been reclaimed. Just think all it took was for Jazz, Em, Jack, and Peter to be arrested to make all this happen. What is left of my children are forming bonds with the Cullen's and Denali's all but Tanya that is. But they still aren't getting too close, I think they are all waiting for Samantha 's verdict before they decide. Now we are eating breakfast and dinner together and I play the piano for everyone at night.

I have just been to work and I'm home early. I have decided to go into the music room and play on the big piano. Suddenly Edward joins me.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him

"Schools doing blood-typing and that is my class. So I thought I'll come here. The others can get home in the cars they bought. Are you going to play?" he asks me eyeing the grand piano

"Yes I was planning to play. I was playing to play some of the songs I have written when you had been gone", I say hesitantly

"Play them for me. It would be good to get all of your feelings out", he says sitting down beside me

"Ok. But just remember I wrote these songs within the first couple of years that you were away", I tell him

"Ok", he says

I place my fingers on the keys and begin playing…

_**I'll Always Remember you by Hannah Montana **_

_I always knew this day would come_

_We'd be standing one by one_

_With our future in our hands_

_So many dreams so many plans_

_Always knew after all these years_

_There'd be laughter there'd be tears_

_But never thought that I'd walk away_

_with so much joy but so much pain_

_And it's so hard to say goodbye_

I look at Edward as I say the words. He is listening hard.

_But yesterdays gone we gotta keep moving on_

_I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya_

_The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph_

_And hold you in my heart forever_

_I'll always remember you_

_Nanananana_

_Another chapter in the book cant go back but you can look_

_And there we are on every page_

_Memories I'll always save_

_Up ahead on the open doors_

_Who knows what were heading towards?_

_I wish you love I wish you luck_

_For you the world just opens up_

_But it's so hard to say goodbye_

_Yesterdays gone we gotta keep moving on_

_I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya_

_The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph_

_And hold you in my heart forever_

_I'll always remember you_

_Everyday that we had all the good all the bad_

_I'll keep them here inside_

_All the times we shared every place everywhere_

_You touched my life_

_Yeah one day we'll look back we'll smile and we'll laugh_

_But right now we just cry_

_Cause it's so hard to say goodbye_

_Yesterdays gone we gotta keep moving on_

_I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya_

_The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph_

_And hold you in my heart forever_

_I'll always remember you_

_Nanananana_

_I'll always remember you_

_I'll always remember you_

I look at him again as I sing the last few words.

"That is a beautiful song Bella", he says

"Thanks", I reply softly

I touch the keys again and begin to sing

**I Will Remember You by Sarah McLachlan**

I will remember you

Will you remember me?

Don't let your life pass you by

Weep not for the memories

Remember the good times that we had?

I let them slip away from us when things got bad

How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun

Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one

I will remember you

Will you remember me?

Don't let your life pass you by

Weep not for the memories

I watch him again as I sing to words and see a whole lot emotion on his face.

I'm so tired but I can't sleep

Standin' on the edge of something much too deep

It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word

We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard

But I will remember you

Will you remember me?

Don't let your life pass you by

Weep not for the memories

I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to loose

Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose

Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night

You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light

And I will remember you

Will you remember me?

Don't let your life pass you by

Weep not for the memories

And I will remember you

Will you remember me?

Don't let your life pass you by

Weep not for the memories

Weep not for the memories

"I wrote this song because I wanted to remember you. But you didn't give me the choose of loving you and you leaving", I say softly

He just nods his head not saying anything. I touch my fingers once again to the keys.

**My Immortal by Evanescence **

I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

Your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me

You used to captivate me

By your resonating light

Now I'm bound by the life you left behind

Your face it haunts

My once pleasant dreams

Your voice it chased away

All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

But though you're still with me

I've been alone all along

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me

I look at Edward's pain face. But I don't stop there is one more song I need to play.

"Edward this song is from the time of my cancer", I tell him softly

**_Last Night On Earth by Delta Goodrem_**

_It's the last night on earth before the great divide _  
><em>My hands are shaking time was never on our side <em>  
><em>And there's no such thing as a beautiful goodbye <em>  
><em>As an ordinary day I prayed for you a thousand times <em>

_It's never enough _  
><em>No matter how many times I tried to tell to tell you this is love <em>

_If tomorrow never comes I want you to know right now that I _  
><em>I'm gonna love you until the day I die <em>  
><em>If tomorrow falls asleep can you hold me first <em>  
><em>I'm gonna love you like it's the last night on earth <em>  
><em>Like it's the last night on earth <em>

_A penny for your thoughts _  
><em>A picture so it lasts <em>  
><em>Let's knock down the walls of immortality <em>  
><em>Your fingers on my skin only you can hear my fear <em>  
><em>Only you can help me heal <em>  
><em>I see forever with you here <em>

_It's never enough no matter how many miles stand between us this is love _

_If tomorrow never comes I want you to know right now that I _  
><em>I'm gonna love you until the day I die <em>  
><em>If tomorrow falls asleep can you hold me first <em>  
><em>I'm gonna love you like it's the last night on earth <em>

_It's never enough _  
><em>No it's never enough <em>  
><em>(it's never enough) <em>  
><em>Oohh <em>

_The afterglow _  
><em>The horizon line <em>  
><em>The shadows fall <em>  
><em>Will you still be mine <em>  
><em>Will you still be mine <em>  
><em>Will you still be mine I ask <em>

_If tomorrow never comes I want you to know right now that I _  
><em>I'm gonna love you until the day I die <em>  
><em>If tomorrow falls asleep can you hold me first <em>  
><em>I'm gonna love you like it's the last night on earth <em>

He is even more pain now. Knowing that I was calling out to him. He now knows how much pain he caused me. Now I see you show him how much I love him.

_**Did I Tell You? By Rebecca Lavelle**_

_Did I tell you that I love you today?_

_Have I looked into your eyes?_

_Cause I've talen down that last remaining wall_

_and showed myself to you_

_As I am_

_All my faults_

_All my thoughts_

_All my yearning_

_Oh I love you_

_Always have and always will_

_and I wanna face this moment_

_Hold it near_

_Hold it deep_

_Hold it still_

_Did you know how scared I used to be_

_Scared for you, scared of me_

_But taking down this barrier_

_and touching you at last_

_has broken all that down_

_Into dust_

_blown away_

_Now there's us_

_and we're real_

_Oh I love you!_

_Always have and always will_

_and I wanna face this moment_

_Hold it near_

_Hold it deep_

_Hold it still_

_Oh I love you!_

_Always have and always will_

_and I wanna face this moment_

_Hold it near_

_Hold it deep_

_Hold it still_

_Did I tell you that I love you today..._

He looks at me in awe and with so much love in his eyes. He then starts playing.

**Same Mistake by Breaking Twilight**

_At least once a week I go drivin'_

_To the places we used to spend our time_

_I try to recall what happened _

_When I called you mine_

_All the kisses and looks that you gave me_

_Disappear just the passing of the time_

_I try and try kill of all the memories_

_But they always find me_

_Always find me_

_Girl I'm calling out your name_

_Hoping that you'll come back _

_Put a stop to this pain _

_If I ever live to see that day_

_You can know one thing_

_That I ain't going to make the same mistake_

_I'll the pictures on the walls around me_

_Further indicate you'll never leave_

_You inside me I can't figure out_

_You inside me can't get you out_

_Girl I'm calling out your name_

_Hoping that you'll come back _

_Put a stop to this pain _

_If I ever live to see that day_

_You can know one thing_

_That I ain't going to make the same mistake_

_When I see you with him_

_Turn my head and close my eyes and wander why_

_Ever did what I did_

_But I can't shake the thought_

_Of his hands moving over your skin_

_I can't sleep I can't dream_

_I'll this drinking and thinking _

_Never bring you back to me again_

_Will you ever come back again_

_Will you ever come back again_

_Girl I'm calling out your name_

_Hoping that you'll come back _

_Put a stop to this pain _

_If I ever live to see that day_

_You can know one thing_

_You can know one thing_

_That I ain't going to make the same mistake_

I look at him. He is telling me what he went through and that he'll never leave me again.

"I love you so much Bella", he says

"I love you too Edward", I say looking at him and projecting my love for him to him

I feel his emotions and he sends me his love back. My heart is now healed from when he left me now all he has to do is pick out the rest of the pieces…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Day Five: Laughs &amp; Ice Cream<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

It's Saturday. Everything has been going great. Bella has opened up to me. She has shown me some of her powers. I can tell that I have healed the piece of her heart that was destroyed by me. Now I just have to pick up the pieces that Victoria, Charlie and her rapist have shattered. Everyone is out so we have to house to ourselves. I put the stereo on and put Can I Have This Dance on.

I go over to where she is sitting looking at me and reach out my hand.

"Dance with me", I murmur

She smiles and takes my hand. I pull her up into my arms and I begin to twirl her around. Lucky the living room has a large open space to dance too. I swing her up in my arms and she laughs. We spend the whole afternoon dancing and laughing. In last 90 years since we seen each other she has gotten really graceful. She is absolutely amazing. Truly mesmerizing.

We stop when Bella tells me the family is coming. We quickly pull way and turn off the music. Bella leaves the room and heads upstairs and I continue reading. An hour later we gather for dinner and then Bella playing the piano again. After she is done everyone heads to do separate things. Alice, Rose, Annie, Charlotte, Misty, and Tanya didn't come home from shopping them decided to have an over night trip. Tanya is up to something but I can't tell what. Everyone else is with their mates besides from Michael and Samuel who are down stairs in the game room.

"Are you ok?" Bella asks me entering the room

"Just a little bored everyone is with their mates", I say

Bella looks at me for a second then leaves the room in the direction of the kitchen she is back in seconds with a tub of something and two spoons.

"Come on. Just because everyone is in the house doesn't mean we can't spend time together", Bella says walking out of the room

I quickly get up and follow her she heads up the stairs then she hits the third flight and I stop.

"You said we're not aloud up there", I say

"Edward you're my mate. We have a right to spend time together. Anyway I have now given you permission to come up here", Bella says smiling

"Really?" I ask her to both statements

I can't believe she called me her mate.

"Yeah. As long as no one sees you. And you have alway been and will always be my mate", Bella replies starting back up the stairs again

I quickly follow her. She leads me down a hallway. This hallway is decorated red, gold and silver. The one down stairs is green, white and brown. Soon we reach a set of double doors. She opens them to a simple but elegant room it is done in Blues, silvers, and whites. She quickly closes the door and flips the switch at the side. I'm assuming that is the sound proof switch. I look around and set a dresser, desk, TV, book self, and another set of double doors that I suspect lead to her closet. In the middle of the room is a huge double bed.

"I had this bed since I was human. Since I had a lot of kids they all liked to sleep with me at night when they had nightmares", Bella explains moving onto the bed, "Come on join me"

I set on the other side of the bed and Bella passes me a spoon. I look at her confused.

"Ice Cream", she said pointing to the tub in front of her

I smile at her, "I have never had ice cream"

"You are sure missing something", she says taking a bite

I quickly join her. It is delouses.

"I had to make that kind of punishment after Peter, Jackson, Jasper and a couple of friends destroyed our house in Chicago", Bella says smiling

I laugh, "How did they do that?"

"They decided to wrestle. Inside", she says

I chuckle, "Emmett and Jasper have destroyed a few houses in there time"

"This one time we were living just north of the border and the boys thought it would be fun to smuggle weapons across", Bella says smiling

"Why would they need weapons?" I ask

"I have absolutely no idea. Anyway they had just crossed the border when the police did a random raid", Bella says smiling

I grin, "Really? I bet they loved that"

"I they got arrested and the bail was set at 300,000 dollars. Charlotte, Annie and I weren't to happy when we reached the station. They were so scared of us. And Charlotte and Annie didn't have sex with them for a month", she says laughing

I laugh

"Then there was the time they went for a boys including Jasper went a weekend out and went to Las Vegas ", she says

"What did they do?" I groan thinking of all the things they could have done in Vegas

"Well my son set up a vampire bar and hotel there. They got so drunk they striped and walked down the free way singing walking on sunshine", Bella says laughing

I roar in laughter I'm not going to let Jasper forget that.

"We got a call at 3am in the bloody morning telling us they were arrested. They spent the rest of the night in the cells with pimps and prostitutes. They came home the next day smelling really pretty ", she says laughing.

I roar in laughter again, "They really are trouble makers"

"You have no idea", Bella says chuckling

"We all played truth or dare on night and Jasper took a dare from Alice" I say chuckling remembering the memory

"What did she do?" Bella asks

"She make him dress up in girls clothes for the rest of the week at school", I say grinning

Bella cracks up laughing, "Please tell me you have pictures"

"Oh I do", I say smiling

"Good you have to show me them. I need more dirt on him", Bella says chuckling

"Rose then dared Emmett to do the same thing", I tell her smiling

Bella laughs loudly, "You so have to get my those pictures"

We spend the rest of the night swapping stories, laughing and eating ice cream. Everything is finally falling into place. Bella is looking much better now then she did when we first meet. Hell she even looks a lot better then she did days ago. I am glad I'm making Bella happy. And I'll continue to do it for the rest of eternity…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? This is the longest chapter I have ever written for any story:) Please tell me what you think about all the parts of this chapter. If I get enough review i'll update within the next two days:)<strong>

**Can anyone tell me what they have forgot?**


	24. Chapter 20: Life Changes

**Chapter 20: Life Changes **

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

Edward and I were laughing eating ice cream when the intercom beeped. I quickly jump off the bed and presses a button.

"Hello?" I ask

"Mum you need to get down stairs now!" Michael shouts

He sounds panicked. I look at Edward before running out of the door with Edward right behind me. As soon as we hit the stairs to scent of human blood hits us. I look at Edward sharply before running down the stairs we run into my office where the rest of the family are. I see a young girl on the table not older then 17. We is covered in blood and looks like she was attacked.

"What's going on? Why is there a human female on my table?" I ask

"We found her out hunting. We think she was attacked by a bear", Michael says

"Please mum. Please save her", Samuel begs

I look at him. I quickly use Samantha's gift and I can see this woman is his soul mate. I quickly move into action. I grab some bandages and presses them on the wounds.

"Carlisle", I call

Carlisle is at my side in seconds.

"What do you need Bella?" he asks

"Take over for me. I'll be right back", I say

We quickly swap places and I ran out of the room. This girl is not going to survive human. I'm going to have to turn her. I rush in my vault and get the drug that will ease the pain of the change. I quickly rush back up. Samuel is hovering protectively near her.

"Michael grab Samuel", I say softly

He nods and before Samuel could even blink Michael had his arms around him restraining him. Samuel lets out a snarl and starts to struggle. I don't have much time.

"Carlisle let go", I say softly

He quickly does what I say. I move the girls hair out of the way of her neck and I bit sending my venom into her system. Samuel's growls grow louder then they stop. I don't have time to look. I quickly move down to the girl's wrists and ankles biting each one. I then plunge the needle into the girl's heart. Pushing the medication into her body. Her heart gives a loud thud and speeds up as it begins the change. I turn around to find Samuel still on the floor with Jalice standing over him.

"He was about to attack you mum. I had to knock him out", Jalice says in a strained voice

"Let's go out of the room. Then you can let him go", I say

Everyone quickly moves out of the room. As soon as we are all out Jalice let's go of her power with a sigh of relief. We all hear his growl but he doesn't leave the room.

"What just happened?" Alice asks

"They are mates", I say moving into the kitchen

I hear several people gasp.

"Why did you change her?" Esme asks

"She was going to die. I had no choose. She will wake from the change in 12 hours so that makes it…", I quickly look at the clock, "5pm"

"The change can't take 12 hours it is three days", Eleazar says

"Something in my venom makes the change go quick. Trust me in 12 hours there will be a new addition to our family. When she wakes up she'll be in control of herself too", I explain

They all look at me shocked. I laugh and quickly make my way back up to my room to change…

* * *

><p><em>2 hours later…<em>

* * *

><p>"Hey mum when are we getting a new supply of alcohol?" Michael asks me<p>

I freeze.

"Oh crap. We forgot about the boys it has been 6 days", I call out

Everyone freezes before busting out laughing. I quickly join them. Because it Sunday today. They won't be let out too tomorrow.

"I better get dressed and go and pay their bail and damages", I say smiling

I quickly get changed and jump into my Audi. I have a busy day ahead of me…

* * *

><p><em>6 hours later…<em>

* * *

><p>I have spent the last 5 hours paying their bail, damages and bribing everyone to let it go. I told them to let them go at 7am tomorrow. They'll live through another night. I have decided to head to Seattle to pick up a couple of things. Another hour later I'm in Seattle. I'm picking up the Whitlock crests that I have bought for the Cullen's. I hope they are going to like them. It is now 2pm and I'm heading to Twilight the club my son has here.<p>

"Hello Izzy", Daniel says

"Hey Daniel. I need a crate of alcohol", I tell him smiling

"Sure. But didn't you have a whole cellar full?" he asks

"Yes but 4 idiots got into it. Do I need to explain more?" I ask him

He laughs, "You don't have to tell me. I'll have Jesse go and get you a crate"

"Have any strange vampires been in here lately?" I ask him

"No. Why do you ask?" he asks me

"I'm just curious. Can you let me know if you hear anything unusual?" I ask him

"Sure Izzy. I'll let you know", he replies as Jesse comes back with a crate of alcohol

I quickly take the crate from him and bid them farewell. I'm not ready to go back yet so I take a walk through the park thinking about everything that has happened in the last 6 days.

"What are you doing here?" asks a familiar female voice

I quickly spin around to see me daughter Allie walking towards me.

"I could ask you the same thing", I tell her smiling

She laughs, "I saw that you needed to talk with me. So I decided to come in person"

I smile at her. She is a little know it all. I sit down on a bench and Allie sits besides me.

"What's going on mum?" she asks me

"I'm still afraid I'm not doing the right thing", I tell her softly

"Mum. If this is about you and Dad being together again then you are doing the right thing", Allie says

I look at her. Of course she knows.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone", she says, "Mum I have looked into the future and I can see that with Dad you're happier then you have ever been", Allie says, "And he'll never hurt you"

I look at her smiling. Her visions are never wrong. I feel like a huge weight has been lifted from my shoulders. I pull her into a hug.

"Thank you", I tell her

"It was my pleasure Mum. Now you better go it is already 4pm and it will take you 2 hours to get back. Your going to be late", Allie says smiling

I quickly jump up how could I have forgotten about that. Allie laughs.

"What about you?" I ask her

"I have a plane to catch. Tell my brothers and sisters that I love them", Allie says

"I will. When will we see you again?" I ask her

"Soon", she says, "Oh and Mum. Aunty Annabelle with find her soul mate this week"

I smile. It is about time she found someone. I quickly run to my car hearing Allie's laughter as I go. I speed out of Seattle and make my way home. Finally the last bit of doubt has left my mind. Now I can love him and let him help me. Funny how life changes…

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

It has been hours since Bella left and the girl is about to wake up. Where can she be? Samuel is stilling not letting us in the room so we are all waiting in the living room. Soon we hear her heart stop. We all hold our breath waiting to see what happens. I look at my children and they seem so relaxed. After 5 minutes we hear the back door opening and closing and the sound of two sets of footsteps running away from the house.

"They'll be back soon", Jalice says noticing our shocked expressions, "Don't worry they'll be fine"

About 30 minutes later they both return. The girl hiding behind Samuel.

"Tasha these are my family. Jalice, Misty and Michael my siblings….", he continues to introduce all of us to her.

"Everyone this is Tasha", he says

Everyone smiles and the girls go up to great her. Soon we all sit down to get to know her.

"My mum is the one that changed you hopefully she'll be here soon. She had business to take care of with our uncles", Samuel says to Tasha.

We quickly begin to explain what that means. No sooner that we have finished we hear a car coming up the driveway.

"Come on", Samuel says grabbing Tasha's hand

"What if she doesn't like me?" Tasha whisperers

"Trust me she'll love you", Samuel says kissing her temple

We all walk out side to think Bella pulling out a crate from the boot. Michael quickly goes to her side and takes it from her.

"What's in here mum?" he asks

"More alcohol. We needed some", Bella says

Bella then turns her attention to Samuel and Tasha.

"Hello my dear. I'm Isabella Whitlock. This one's mother", Bella says pointing at Samuel

"Hey!" Samuel pouts causing everyone to laugh

"I'm Tasha Kendall", Tasha says looking nervous

Bella sees this and pulls Tasha into a hug. Tasha stiffens at first but quickly hugs her back.

"This is your new ID", Bella says handing a license

"Tasha Whitlock age 17", Tasha says reading it, "Really?"

"Yes. Welcome to the family", Bella says smiling

She is quickly pulled into hugs from the rest of the family. And I catch Bella's eye on me.

"_I love you Edward", Bella thinks_

"_I love you too Bella", I tell her smiling_

That night we spend it like that night before. Bella and I swapping stories and laughing. With the boys back tomorrow it is going to be an interesting day…

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>

We have been in jail for 7 days. It has been absolute torture. I can't believe Bella did this to us. Then again she did warn us if we did get arrested again she was going to leave us in jail. I guess she wasn't joking.

"I can't take much more of this", Peter groans

"I can't believe Bella was serious", Jackson groans

"How could Bella do this to us", Emmett groans

Suddenly we hear a guard coming. He opens the cell door.

"Your charges have been dropped your free to go", the guard says

Our jaws drop in shock. Did he just say the charges were dropped?

"What did you say?" I stutter out

"Your free to go. Your sister a Miss Whitlock paid your bail", the guard says

She bailed our bail. I thought she was going to let us stay in here. We quickly follow the guard out and collect our personally effects. It is now about 7 am. We walk out expecting to see someone waiting for us but find nothing. Suddenly it starts to rain. Great.

"Does Bella expect us to run home like this", Peter says looking at his orange jump suit

"By the looks of it yes", I say

We all groan. We are going to have to talk with Bella when we get home. We all start to run about an hour later we finally spot the back of the house. Finally after 7 days away we are finally home. We quietly enter the house to find everyone having breakfast and getting ready to leave. As soon as they spot us it all goes quiet then everyone busts out into laughter. We all quietly growl. We really don't need this right now. Suddenly Bella enters the room coffee in had.

"I have a…", she cuts off when she sees us and she smiles

"Had a nice week?" she asks us grinning

We all growl at her question. I can tell everyone is trying hard not to laugh again.

"Mum we better go and get Tasha registered at school", Samuel says grabbing a girls hand leading her out of the room.

"Alice, Edward, Rose and Tanya do you want a lift to school?" Jalice asks

Our jaws drop in shock. What has happened since we have been away?

"Sure. Thanks Jalice", Alice replies and they all quickly leave the room.

"I got a flight to catch. I'll see you guys at the end of the week", Anna says leaving the room

"Demetri, Eleazar do you want a lift to the school?" Annie asks

"Sure", they both reply quickly leaving the room with Ben

"Carlisle do you want a lift with me today?" Bella asks casually

Our jaws drop again.

"Sure Bella", Carlisle replies smiling at her

"Oh and boys make sure you clean up your mess your dripping mud and water on my nice clean floor", Bella says grinning at us

We all glare at her. She just laughs and rushes out of the room Carlisle right behind her. Charlotte, Esme and Carmen quickly leave the room also. Seconds later we hear car engines start up and race out of the garage. We all stand there in shock.

"What the hell has happened since we have been gone?" Peter asks

"I don't know but I attend to find out", I say

We spend the rest of the day cleaning out and getting the prison scent off of us. We spend the rest of the day in my room discussing what could have happened in our absence. It was about 5pm when we hear the sound of laughter. We quickly go down the stairs to find everyone at the table eating dinner and laughing. Bella sits at the head of the table smiling.

"What's going on?" I ask

Everyone turns to us.

"We are having a family dinner like we have every night", Bella replies, "Do you want to join us?" she asks smiling

We growl at her again. She knows we don't want to touch food after what we have put up with this past week.

"Your loss", she says and turns back

Conversation starts up again quickly. And soon everyone is laughing again. I shake my head and head into the library.

"What is going on?" Emmett asks

"A week ago no one could stand each other", Peter says

"Maybe they are just playing with us", Jackson suggests

"I don't think so. Their emotions were true", I reply

About an hour later we hear the keys on the piano. We quickly make our way into the living room to see everyone is seated around the piano and Bella is playing. Bella hasn't touched the piano in years why would she start now? Soon Bella starts to sing…

**In This Life by Delta Goodrem **

I was nurtured I was sheltered

I was curious and young

I was searching for that something

Trying to find it on the run

Oh and just when I stopped looking

I saw just how far I'd come

In this life

In this life

Bella's fingers dance across the keys.

You give me love

You give me light

Show me everything that's been happening

I've opened up my eyes

I'm following

Three steps fight and honest fight

Two hearts that can start a fire

One love is all I need

In this life

I look at Bella and she is smiling as her fingers dance across the keys.

I have faltered I have stumbled

I have found my feet again

I've been angry and I've been shaken

Found a new place to begin

My persistence to make a difference

Has led me safe into your hands

In this life

In this life

I look around and everyone is smiling at her.

You give me love

You give me light

Show me everything that's been happening

I've opened up my eyes

I'm following

Three steps fight and honest fight

Two hearts that can start a fire

One love is all I need

In this life

Everyone doesn't seem shocked by her playing. But I can feel the shock coming of Peter, Jackson and Emmett and myself in waves.

I was put here for a reason

I was born into this world

And I'm living and I'm believing

That I was meant to be your girl

In this life

In this life

What has happened it the past week to course this change in her?

You give me love

You give me light

Show me everything that's been happening

I've opened up my eyes

I'm following

Three steps fight and honest fight

Two hearts that can start a fire

One love is all I need

In this life

Bella finishes the song and looks up smiling. I gasp at her eyes. Her eyes used to hold so much sadness, pain, depression, anger and a lot more. Now they hold love, happiness, joy, and relief. The barriers that I have worked to bring down but never managed to do so are down. She is showing so much happiness. That song she just sung I haven't heard before. I wonder when she wrote it. Bella continues to play for another hour and more. Soon everyone goes their separate ways and Alice takes me up to our room. I'm going to find out what changed even if it is the last thing I do…

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

I chuckle reading Jasper, Emmett, Jackson, and Peter's thoughts they are so shocked. I also know Jasper is going to be looking for how this all changed. Bella leads me back up stairs again to her room. She quickly locks the door.

She looks at me, "How would you like to sleep for the first time in 200 years?"

I smile, "I would like that very much"

She changes and climbs into bed and she looks up at me.

"Can you please hold me? I have nightmares", she whisperers

I quickly move under the blankets and pull her against me. She snuggles deep into my chest. Suddenly I'm feeling sleepy so I know Bella's power is working.

"Thank you Edward", she whisperers

"I love you Bella", I whisperer

"I love you too", she murmurs falling asleep

I fall asleep thinking about how much my life has changed in the past week. I love Bella with all my heart and I won't let anything come between us…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)<strong>


	25. Chapter 21: Halloween

**Chapter 21: Halloween **

* * *

><p><strong>Peter's POV<strong>

Jackson, Jasper and I are heading out for school and work but when we reach the garage we find our cars are destroyed.

"How the hell did this happen?" I shout

"Who could have done this to my baby?" Jackson says

"Who would have destroyed my motorbike?" Jasper asks

Suddenly Bella comes into the garage and looks at us.

"I will see you guys after work", she says smiling heading towards a blue Audi

"Who gave you that?" Jasper asks

She smiles, "Edward gave it to me. Have a nice day at work"

She quickly drives away leaving us all shocked.

"Edward bought her a car?" Jackson asks

"We have to find out what's going on", I say

"We are going to have to make it our mission", Jasper says looking at the remains of his car

What is happening?

_Later that week…_

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

Annabelle is due to arrive home today and we get to meet her soul mate. Emmett, Jasper, Jackson, and Peter are still trying to figure out what's going on and I wish them all the luck. I'm not telling them yet. Edward has been spending nights in my room. He has basically moved in. Lucky no one has a clue yet.

"Hello. I'm back and I have bought someone with me", Anna calls out

We all quickly move into the lounge room to find Anna next to a black haired human male.

"Everyone this is Mark. Mark this is my family that I have told you so much about", Anna says

"It's a pleasure to meet everyone. Anna has told me so much about all of you", Mark says

"Does he know?" I ask

"Yes", Anna replies

I quickly turn to Mark, "It is a pleasure to meet you Mark I'm Isabella Whitlock"

We all quickly make introductions and sit on the couch to talk.

"Sister you didn't see that surprised", Anna says

"Allie told me about it. She meet me in Seattle last Sunday and we had a long talk", I say

"Mum how come you didn't tell us you saw Allie?" Jalice asks

"Because I have a lot on my mind and I forgot. Now everyone this weekend is Halloween and we are all going out to the bar we own. It is time we all get out of this house. And the Halloween party that we have there is the perfect time", I say

"That sounds like fun", Alice says smiling

"You can also get up and sing too. It is open to everyone", I say

The rest of the day goes by quickly and I find myself looking forward to Sunday…

* * *

><p><em>Sunday…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

We are all dressed up ready to go to the club. We are now just waiting for Bella to get home from work. I can't believe Bella has taken me back. I'm so happy and so is Bella she is looking a lot more happier then when we first saw her.

"Mum said she'll met us there", Jalice says, "She got held up at work"

"Ok then let's go everyone", Annabelle says

We all get into our cars are speed towards Seattle. We reach the club within 90 minutes.

"Wow this is so cool", Alice says

Misty laughs, "Wait to you see the inside"

We all make our way to the door. Where a bounce stands.

"Welcome back", he says

"Thanks Stanley. Any trouble?" Charlotte asks

"No not yet but the night is still young", he replies smiling

We all quickly go in to see the place all decked out with lights and music is playing.

"The drinks are on the house. But Peter, Emmett, Jackson and Jasper you guys are not aloud to drink tonight and the bar tenders won't sever you. We don't need a repeat of last time", Anna says smiling at them

They all growl at her but they quickly go silent.

"What's that smell?" Carlisle asks

"Witches, Shape-shifters and werewolves", Michael replies

"Really Witches? I have never meet a witch", Carlisle says

"Well why don't I introduce you to some?" Anna says smiling

They quickly go off and I more over and sit at the bar. Ten minutes later Jalice walks on stage.

"Hello everybody and welcome to Twilight's annual Halloween party", she says

Everyone cheers and claps at her.

"Now I would like to open up tonight with a little song for everyone", Jalice says

**Breathe by Anna Nalick**

_2 AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake,_

_"Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?,_

_I don't love him. Winter just wasn't my season"_

_Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes_

_Like they have any right at all to criticize,_

_Hypocrites. You're all here for the very same reason_

_'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable_

_And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table_

_No one can find the rewind button, girl._

_So cradle your head in your hands_

_And breathe... just breathe,_

_Oh breathe, just breathe_

_May he turned 21 on the base at Fort Bliss_

_"Just a day" he said down to the flask in his fist,_

_"Ain't been sober, since maybe October of last year."_

_Here in town you can tell he's been down for a while,_

_But, my God, it's so beautiful when the boy smiles,_

_Wanna hold him. Maybe I'll just sing about it._

_Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,_

_And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table._

_No one can find the rewind button, boys,_

_So cradle your head in your hands,_

_And breathe... just breathe,_

_Oh breathe, just breathe_

_There's a light at each end of this tunnel,_

_You shout 'cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out_

_And these mistakes you've made, you'll just make them again_

_If you'd only try turning around._

_2 AM and I'm still awake, writing a song_

_If I get it all down on paper, it's no longer inside of me,_

_Threatening the life it belongs to_

_And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd_

_Cause these words are my diary, screaming out loud_

_And I know that you'll use them, however you want to_

_But you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,_

_And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table_

_No one can find the rewind button now_

_Sing it if you understand._

_and breathe, just breathe_

_woah breathe, just breathe,_

_Oh breathe, just breathe,_

_Oh breathe, just breathe. _

When she is done everyone cheers.

"Thank you everyone now let me introduce my sister Misty"

Everyone claps as Misty walks onto the stage and picks up the mike.

**Let Me Be Me by Jessica Mauboy**

_i'm a grown up woman but a girl again_

_it's been like this since i can remember when_

_your questioning and answering_

_you're always talking to me like i can't relate_

_when all i want to do is to communicate_

_you were meant to be someone else_

_i look at the pictures of me and you we're smiling_

_tell me what happened to the times when_

_we understood each other_

_yeah_

_all i needs is a little bit of space to breathe_

_and a little bit of freedom to be who i want to be_

_let me be me_

_love means learning to let me go and spread my wings_

_you let me grow and live life you gotta let me be_

_let me be me_

_you try to teach me lessons not to suffocate_

_always setting goals that i don't wanna make_

_and i'm tired of it, sick and tired of it_

_and it feels just like we're on a one way street_

_it's only half where we gotta meet, we gotta make_

_it back_

_i look at the pictures of me and you we're smiling_

_tell me what happened to the times when_

_we understood each other_

_yeah_

_all i needs is a little bit of space to breathe_

_and a little bit of freedom to be who i want to be_

_let me be me_

_love means learning to let me go and spread my wings_

_you let me grow and live life you gotta let me be_

_let me be me_

_Let me be_

_i look at the pictures of me and you we're smiling_

_what happened to the times when_

_we understood each other_

_all i needs is a little bit of space to breathe_

_and a little bit of freedom to be who i want to be_

_let me be me_

_love means learning to let me go and spread my wings_

_you let me grow and live life you gotta let me be_

_let me be me_

_all i needs is a little bit of space to breathe_

_and a little bit of freedom to be who i want to be_

_let me be me_

_love means learning to let me go and spread my wings_

_you let me grow and live life you gotta let me be_

_let me be me_

_You gotta let me be_

Everyone claps and cheers as she finishes.

"Now it is my honor to introduce my mother Isabella Whitlock", Misty says

Everyone starts to cheer again. Bella is here? Is she going to sing? I watch as she walks on stage.

"Hello everyone. Is everyone having a good time?" Bella asks

Everyone screams yes

"Well I have a couple of songs to sing for you tonight I hope you like them", Bella says

**Breathe by Taylor Swift**

_I see your face in my mind as I drive away_

_'Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way_

_People are people and sometimes we change our minds_

_But it's killing me to see you go after all this time_

_Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm_

_Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm_

_Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie_

_It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see_

_'Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down_

_Now I don't know what to be without you around_

_And we know it's never simple, never easy_

_Never a clean break, no one here to save me_

_You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand_

_And I can't breathe_

_Without you, but I have to_

_Breathe_

_Without you, but I have to_

She is singing to me. She must have wrote this song when I left her.

_Never wanted this, never want to see you hurt_

_Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve_

_People are people and sometimes it doesn't work out_

_Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out_

_And we know it's never simple, never easy_

_Never a clean break, no one here to save me_

_You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand_

She looks at me as she sings the verse.

_And I can't breathe_

_Without you, but I have to_

_Breathe_

_Without you, but I have to_

_It's two a.m., feelin' like I just lost a friend_

_Hope you know it's not easy, easy for me_

_It's two a.m., feelin' like I just lost a friend_

_Hope you know this ain't easy, easy for me_

_And we know it's never simple, never easy_

_Never a clean break, no one here to save me, oh_

_I can't breathe_

_Without you, but I have to_

_Breathe_

_Without you, but I have to_

_Breathe_

_Without you, but I have to_

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry_

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry_

She stops singing and starts another song.

**If This Was A Movie by Taylor Swift**

_Last night I heard my own heart beating_

_Sounded like footsteps on my stairs_

_Six months gone and I'm still reaching_

_Even though I know you're not there_

_I was playing back a thousand memories, baby_

_Thinking 'bout everything we've been through_

_Maybe I've been going back too much lately_

_When time stood still and I had you_

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_

_You would, you would if this was a movie_

_Stand in the rain outside 'til I came out_

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_

_You could, you could if you just said you're sorry_

_I know that we could work it out somehow_

_But if this was a movie you'd be here by now_

_I know people change and these things happen_

_But I remember how it was back then_

_Locked up in your arms and our friends are laughing_

_'cause nothing like this ever happened to them,_

_Now I'm pacing up the hall, chasing down your street_

_Flashback to a night when you said to me,_

_"Nothing's gonna change, not for me and you_

_Not before I knew how much I had to lose"_

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_

_You would, you would if this was a movie_

_Stand in the rain outside 'til I came out_

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_

_You could, you could if you just said you're sorry_

_I know that we could work it out somehow_

_But if this was a movie you'd be here by now_

_If you're out there_

_If you're somewhere_

_If you're moving on_

_I'll be waiting for you_

_Wary, since you've been gone_

_I just want it back the way it was before_

_And I just want to see you back at my front door_

_And I say_

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_

_You would before you say it's not that easy_

_Before the fight, before I left you out_

_But I take it all back now_

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_

_You would, you would if this was a movie_

_Stand in the rain outside 'til I came out_

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_

_You could, you could if you just said you're sorry_

_I know that we could work it out somehow_

_But if this was a movie you'd be here by now_

_You'd be here by now_

_It's not the kind of ending you wanna see now_

_Baby, I don't like the ending_

_Oh, I thought you'd be here now, whoa_

_Thought you'd be here by now _

"Ok everyone we are going to slow things down now", Bella says

**Just Might Make Me Believe by Sugarland**

_I got miles of trouble spreadin' far and wide_

_Bills on the table gettin' higher and higher_

_They just keep on comin', there ain't no end in sight_

_I'm just holding on tight..._

_I've got someone who loves me more then words can say_

_And I'm thankful for that each and every day_

_And if I count all my blessings, I get a smile on my face_

_Still it's hard to find faith.._

_[Chorus:]_

_But if you can look in my eyes_

_And tell me we'll be alright_

_If you promise never to leave You just might make me believe_

She looks at me as she sings the chorus. We words touching my soul.

_Its just day to day tryin' to make ends meet_

_What id give for an address out on easy street_

_I need a deep margarita to help me unwind_

_Leave my troubles behind..._

_[Repeat Chorus]_

_I used to believe in us_

_When times got tough_

_But lately I'm afraid that even love is not enough_

_[Chorus:]_

_But if you can can look in my eyes_

_And tell me we'll be alright_

_If you promise never to leave you just might make me_

_Oh, you just might make me_

_You just might make me believe _

"Ok. How about we speed things up a bit", Bella says smiling

Everyone cheers and claps.

**Fly Away by Sugarland**

_Oh I swear this town gets smaller everyday, _

_and I'm waitin for my chance. _

_I'm gonna break away. _

_I'm so sick and tired of being told what's good for me. _

_People got lots of ideas, of who I'm supposed to be. _

_[Chorus]_

_Angel carry me, oh so far away. _

_May my body never... touch the ground. _

_And If I promise you that I'll be back someday, _

_will you set me free so I can fly away? _

_Fly away... fly away... _

_Well most folks here well they don't dig too deep. _

_They can't dream too big... ummmmhmmm... _

_cause they've got fields to keep _

_I could walk away and leave behind my family. _

_Or get buried alive in this legacy. _

_[Chorus]_

_I wanna sleep under a different piece of sky _

_I wanna live a little bit before I die _

_I wanna be so close to heaven I see angels... _

_[Chorus]_

_Fly away... fly away... _

Bella stops and everyone cheers and she quickly begins singing again.

**Something More by Sugarland**

_Monday, hard to wake up_

_Fill my coffee cup, I'm out the door_

_Yeah, the freeway's standing still today_

_It's gonna make me late, and thats for sure_

_I'm running out of gas and out of time_

_Never gonna make it there by nine_

_[Chorus:]_

_There's gotta be something more_

_Gotta be more than this_

_I need a little less hard time_

_I need a little more bliss_

_I'm gonna take my chances_

_Taking a chance I might_

_Find what I'm looking for_

_There's gotta be something more_

_Five years and there's no doubt_

_That I'm burnt out, I've had enough_

_So now boss man, here's my two weeks_

_I'll make it short and sweet, so listen up_

_I could work my life away, but why?_

_I got things to do before I die_

_[Repeat Chorus]_

_Some believe in destiny, and some believe in fate_

_I believe that happiness is something we create_

_You best believe that I'm not gonna wait_

_'Cause there's gotta be something more_

_I get home 7:30 the house is dirty, but it can wait_

_Yeah, 'cause right now I need some downtime_

_To drink some red wine and celebrate_

_Armageddon could be knocking at my door_

_But I ain't gonna answer that's for sure._

_There's gotta be something!_

_[Repeat Chorus]_

When she is done she walks of stage and comes right over to me.

"Follow me", she says

I quickly follow her and she leads me out the back.

"Edward I believe that you'll never leave me", Bella says looking at me

"Really?" I ask her

"Yes. I love you and it is impossible for you to leave me again", Bella says

I move down so now I'm on my knees.

"Isabella Whitlock I love you with all my heart and soul will you do my the honor of becoming my wife?" I ask her

"Yes", she whisperers, "Yes, yes, yes a million times yes"

I spin her around and place her back on the ground.

"Kiss me", Bella says

"Are you sure?" I ask her

"Yes. Kiss me", Bella says

I kiss her and she kisses me back with passion that could have set the world on fire and we wouldn't off noticed…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as fast as possible:)<strong>


	26. Chapter 22: Las Vegas & Family Secrets

**Chapter 22: Las Vegas & Family Secrets **

* * *

><p><em>Friday…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

It has been 5 days since Edward asked me to marry him and I'm feeling a lot better. It is early Friday afternoon and I have gotten home early. I'm lying on the couch reading a book when Edward comes through the door.

"You have to stop making a habit of this", I tell him smiling

He smiles at me, "How would you like to come on a holiday with me?

I smile and put my book down, "I'm listening"

"We haven't had time alone together. Why don't you and I take a little road trip", he says

"Just the two of us?" I ask him

"Yes just the two of us", he says

"I'll get my bag", I say and rushing up the stairs with a laughing Edward right behind me

"Your car or mine?" he asks

"Mine. I can use the excuse of a medical convention. You can tell everyone you have gone on a weekend hunting trip", I tell him throwing some clothes into a bag

"Are you going to take these pills?" Edward asks pointing to the ones on the counter

"No. I'll go down stairs and get some new ones. Can you pack these clothes for me?" I ask him

"Sure", he replies

I quickly dash down the stairs and into the vault. I grab my pills. Hoping I won't need them. Being with Edward is making me feel better. I'm not taking as many as I used too. Soon we are both in my car and Edward is driving. We speed quickly out of the driveway and out of Forks. Edward turns on the radio and I begin to sing soon Edward joins me. An hour later Edward's phone begins to ring. He show's me it is Alice calling and I try not to laugh.

"Yes Alice?" he asks politely

"Where the hell are you?" she yells

"I have taken of on a weekend hunting trip. Where I'm going might not have any reception where I'm going", Edward lies winking at me

"Oh ok. You could have invited us along", Alice says

"I wanted some alone time. A lot has happened in the last couple of weeks", Edward says

"Ok. Have a good time", Alice says

"Will do", he says hanging up

He moves to turn on the radio.

"Wait for it", I say holding my finger up looking at my phone

Suddenly it rings.

"There you go", I say

I quickly pick up and Peter's voice comes through the speakers.

"Where the hell are you?" he yells, "We need to talk about me car"

"I got called to a medical convention in San Francisco. I'll be gone all weekend", I lie

He growls, "Fine. But when you get back we are so talking about cars. I'm not driving with Eleazar any more"

He quickly hangs up and I bust out laughing quickly followed by Edward.

"Well that was nice call", Edward comments mildly

I laugh, "That is putting it mildly"

That sets us both off again. We quickly set our phones off and continue to drive. We have been driving for a few hours when the sign says we are coming up to Vegas.

"How about Vegas love?" Edward asks me

"Perfect. I know the perfect place we can get a room", I say smiling

I quickly give him directions to the hotel. We soon arrive there.

"Welcome back Lady Whitlock", the vampire valet says

"It's good to be back", I reply

I quickly grab Edward's hand and led him into the grand hall way. There are vampires everywhere. And the smell of blood and Alcohol are in the air.

"What is this place?" Edward asks

"My son CJ owns this hotel. It is especially made for vampire. No humans owed", I explain leading him up to the counter, "Hopefully CJ is away. I don't want anyone to find out"

"Ok Love. We will keep this a secret", Edward says

"Are Lady Whitlock welcome back. We have the penthouse suit all ready for you", the vampire says

"Thank you. Have a good day", I say

I lead Edward to the elevator.

"Are bags are already up in the room", I tell him

As soon as we are in the room I push him towards one of the side rooms.

"Go get dressed. I'm taking you for a night on the down", I order

He smiles and goes into the room to get changed. Boy do I have a surprise for him…

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

I quickly change into black dress pants and a white button up top. I soon go into the living area waiting for Bella. An hour later she emerges and I gasp as I see her. She was wearing a white skirt and a white blouses. But that was not what caught me eye. She was younger. A lot younger. She looked about 17-18. Her hair was half up and held up by white flowers. Her hair was back to it's normal brown. She meets my eyes and smiles. I gasp again at her eyes they are chocolate brown.

"Look at yourself Edward", Bella says pointing into the mirror

I look at myself and gasp if it wasn't for the fact I could still smell the vampire on the both of us I would have been fooled. My eyes were back to emerald green. I was not as pale as before. I looked well human. I turned back to Bella and see her smiling at me.

"How about a night as a human?" she asks smiling

"I would love too", I reply kissing her

"Do you want to marry me?" she asks

"Yes", I murmur against her lips

"Tonight?" she murmurs

"Anything you want. Anything at all", I murmur

"When then let's go", she says pulling always from me smiling

I laugh and grab her hand and follow her out. We quickly leave the building. I swear I saw a man watching us but I couldn't of cared less. We run out of the hotel and down the strip. She leads us to a chapel. Alice is going to kill us when she finds out. If she finds out that is. We get married right then are there under our original names.

"I love you Mrs Masen", I say kissing her lips

"I love you too Mr Masen", she says kissing me back

"Nothing will come between us", I say

"Nothing. We will always have each other" Bella says

After the chapel we go to the all vampire club. Bella leads me onto the dance floor and I gladly follow her. I twirl her around.

"We hear we have some newly weds in tonight so this songs for them", the golden eyed vampire says and begins to sing.

**Love Give, Love Takes**

_Just when I thought I was safe,_

_You found me in my hiding place,_

_I'd promised never again_

_I wouldn't give my heart, but then_

_Closer, closer I moved near you_

_The way I want you makes me fear you_

"I love you. You have broken down my barriers", Bella says

_Love breaks and love divides_

_Love laughs and love can make you cry_

_I can't believe the ways_

_That love can give_

_And love can take away_

"I love you with all my heart Bella. I'll never hurt you", I say as we dance to the music

_I find it hard to explain_

_It's crazy, but it's happening_

_And I'm falling again_

_Much further than I've ever been_

_I'm falling deeper than the ocean_

_I am lost in this emotion_

"Then never let me go", Bella murmurs

_Love breaks and love divides_

_Love laughs and love can make you cry_

_I can't believe the ways_

_That love can give_

_And love can take away_

"Never. I'll hold on to you for all of eternity", I say kissing her

_Ahh Oh yeah _

_Ahh oh yeah_

_Ahh oh yeah, yeah_

She wraps her arms around my neck, "All of eternity"

_Love can give_

_And love can take away_

"If we ever die", I murmur into her hair

_Love breaks and love divides_

_Love laughs and love can make you cry_

_love can make you cry I can't believe the ways_

_That love can give_

_And love can take away_

_Love breaks and love divides_

_Love laughs and love can make you cry_

_I can't believe the ways_

_That love can give_

_And love can take away_

"They we will follow the other into heaven", Bella murmurs

I kiss her with all the passion that I feel towards her. As we leave I see a family sitting in the back corner. 3 males and 6 females they all see me gaze and rise there glasses in toast to me and I think Bella. Who are they? Do they know us?

"Congratulations Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. We give you our blessing. If you ever hurt her you're dead", they say together

Before I can reply Bella pulls me away and every thing is forgotten. As we get to the hotel I swing her up into my arms seeing that no one was around. She squeals I quickly take her up to our room. She pulls me on to the bed with her.

"Are you sure?" I ask her

"No. But if I don't do it I'll never know", Bella murmurs kissing me

So we start tonight off slow. And it was just what we have been dreaming about for over 90 years…

* * *

><p><em>Hours Earlier….<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Allie's POV<strong>

I'm sitting in my room in my hotel in Seattle. When I told Mum I was leaving I lied I'm not leaving yet. I'm not quite sure about my visions yet. That is when I see the vision of Mum and Dad getting married. I freeze. I know they are meant for each other but this is a little bit too fast. I pull out my phone and hit the multiple speed dial. I call all of my family. Except Jalice, Samuel, Misty and Michael. Everyone picks up on the second ring.

"What's up Als?" AJ asks

"Yeh you never put us on conference call", AC says

"I have just had a vision of Mum and Dad in Las Vegas", I say

_Wait for it…I think_

"They're where!" everyone shouts

I rub my scalp with my hands. This is why I hate conference call. It gives me a headache.

"Everyone shut up!", I yell

Thank god Samantha, Jazem and Matthew didn't pick up.

"Sorry", Nessie mutters

"CJ are you any where near your hotel?" I ask him

"You tell me", he says laughing

I growl, "Just tell me"

"No. I'm in Portland at the moment", he replies

"Lily have you hunted recently?" I ask her

"Yes I have. Why?" Lily asks

"I need you to teleport us all to Las Vegas", I say

"I can't do that all at one time", she says

"Just do us separately. But do CJ first. We will watch mum and dad but we will not interfere unless we have too", I say

"Ok. Where are you by the why?" she asks

"I'm in Seattle", I reply hanging up

I sigh this is going to be a long night…

* * *

><p><strong>CJ's POV<strong>

Lily teleports me to the hotel just in time to see Mum and Edward go up to their suit.

"Greg", I say

"Oh sir I thought you'll be gone longer", he says

"Change of plans. But can you tell no one I'm here", I say

"Of course sir. Won't be a problem", he says

I move into the shadows and are soon joined by AJ and AC. Over an hour later they come back down again and we have to stop ourselves from gasping. Mum had completely changed. She looked like her human self. But mum had also changed Edward. He looked human too. We follow them out and silently down the strip when we are joined by Ness, Lily, Emma, Al, Meli and TK. We follow them to the chapel and climb on the roof and watch them get married.

"_This might be romantic but I still want Samantha's approval", Nessie thinks_

"_You got that right", AC shouts_

"_Not so loud", Melissa thinks_

"_Sorry", AC thinks_

"_Mum thinking about not telling anyone. They want to keep it a secret a while longer", AJ thinks reading there thoughts_

"_Well that is happening", Emma says rolling her eyes_

_We all quietly chuckle. Then we feel Allie fuming and we all know why._

"_What's wrong Allie?" TK asks_

"_I can't believe they got married dressed like that. And not inviting us either. That is just plan mean", Allie says pouting_

_"We are going to have to keep this to ourselves", Lily thinks looking at Mum and Edward_

_We all quickly agree on that. Is is going to have to be our little secret._

"_Come on their leaving", I think_

We follow them to the club. We pick the table at the far end of the room. They are so into each other that they'll not see us.

"They really are in love", Lily whisperers

AJ signals to a singer who is about to go on and whisperers in her ear. She smiles and walks on stage and begins to sing to Mum and Edward.

From here we can hear what they are saying and even I must say it is sweet. The girls are actually crying.

"He really will never leave her again. Maybe he can be our father", Nessie whisperers

We all look at her in shock she is the one that hates him most of all. He has her blessing.

"Really?" we all ask her

"Yeh. Come on. Even I can read his mind from here. He is sincere", Nessie says

We all see them move towards the door and Edward look back. We all raise our glasses to him and give him a warning and our blessing. We then watch them leave. Suddenly we all see Allie cringe.

"What?" we ask her

"You don't want to know what they are doing tonight", Allie says grimacing

We all wince. We all see what they are doing. Now that is an image we'll never get out of our mines. Why didn't AJ unlink our mines?

"I'll call ahead and make sure the hotel lobby is clear", I say bringing out my phone grimacing

"While you are doing that. Lily please take me back to Paris. I need Seth. Badly", Allie begs

Everyone with mates make similar requests and soon I'm all alone.

"One scotch on the rocks please", I say

"Coming right up boss", Trent calls

"Make it a double", I call

"Sure thing", he replies

I'm going to need to drink a lot to get those images out of my head…

* * *

><p><strong>Allie's POV<strong>

I look at Mum and Dad for a minute then look into the future. They might be happy but they will never know the pain they'll course others by their decision...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)<strong>


	27. Chapter 23: Rule Breaking & Losing It

**I Passed My Driving Test!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23: Rule Breaking &amp; Losing It<strong>

* * *

><p><em>The Next Day…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>CJ's POV<strong>

I'm in my office at my hotel trying to get over my hang over. Mum and Dad haven't left their room all day. Now that is saying something.

"Hey brother how's the hang over?"

I look at to see my brother grinning at me.

"What do you what AJ?" I ask him groaning

"What would have caused you to drink so much?" AJ asks sitting in the chair opposite my desk

"You know what. Some of us don't have mates", I say to him, "Now why are you here? Shouldn't you be with Leah? And how on earth did you get here?"

"Lily transported me here. I'm here to give mum this", AJ says hanging me a bottle

"Your giving mum a bottle of 70 year old snow leopard wine", I ask him, "Isn't this worth something like 80,000 dollars?"

"Well it is more like 100,000. I'm giving it to Mum and Dad as a wedding present. Nessie is right it is time we started acting like their children as a family", AJ says

"That is quite a gift", I tell him

"Well only the best for our parents. Can you do me a favor and have one of your men give it to them? Say it was a gift from a client or friend or something", AJ says

"Ok. That I can do", I reply

"Ok. I better get going", AJ says getting up out of his chair

"Say hello to Leah for me", I say to him smiling

"Will do brother", AJ replies smiling

He quickly leaves to room. I sigh and grab the bottle of wine and make my way out to the front desks.

"Greg", I call to my first man

"Yes sir", Greg says coming over to me quickly

"I need a trust worthy man to bring this bottle up to Lady Whitlock's room", I say

"Of course sir", Greg says

"I also need you to clear Lady Whitlock's bill", I say

"Or course sir. I'll get right on that", Greg says

I hand him the bottle and walk away. Giving Mum my own small gift. Nessie was right it is time for us to be a family. We have been hiding away from each other for far too long. It was now time for us to start working together again. Because I have a feeling something bad is coming our way. And it would take all of us to face to threat I feel coming…

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

Last night was the best night to my existence. I have waited nearly 100 hundred years to be with Edward. Now I'm finally with him. Finally I feel whole. I know that nothing will come between us. Not my family or his. Nothing. I'm snuggling in Edward's arms when there is a knock at the door. I groan so does Edward.

"I have to get up and see who is at the door", I tell him

His arms wrap around my waist tightly before he lets me go.

"Hurry back to me", he murmurs

"Always", I say kissing him

I get up out of bed and put my dressing gown on. I quickly make my way to the door.

"Yes?" I say answering it

"This is for you my lady", the vampire says handing me a bottle of wine

"Who?" I ask looking at the label this is a very expensive bottle of wine

"Don't know ma'am. It was left at the front desk for you. Have a nice day", the vampire says leaving

I quickly shut the door and look at the bottle in my hand in confusion.

"Who was it love?" Edward asks coming up and wrapping his arms around my waist

"Someone left a bottle of wine for us", I tell him still confused

"What's so confusing about that?" he asks

"This is a 100,000 dollar bottle of wine. And someone just left it for us at the front desk", I tell him

"That is very nice of them", Edward says nuzzling my neck

"Care to try it?" I ask him smiling

"You bet my love", Edward murmurs

I giggle and we start were we left off…

* * *

><p><strong>Tanya's POV<strong>

She thinks she is so good. And what is she hiding anyway? Well I'm sure going to find out. I'm going to Bella's room to find the answers…

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

Bella and I make our way into the lobby. We are going to start our journey home today. Bella or should I say my wife makes her way to the counter to check out.

"We are here to check out and pay our bill", my wife says

The vampire types something into a computer.

"You don't have to worry about any of that ma'am. It looks like your bill has already been paid", the vampire says

My wife looks at him in surprise.

"Does it say who paid it?" she asks

"No ma'am. You're free to go. Have a nice day", the vampire says

Bella comes back over to me and I wrap my arms around her waist.

"That was weird", she says as I lead her towards the door.

I look behind me for a second to see a man at the bar. He meets my gaze and raises his drink to me. Before I could respond Bella pulls me towards her car. I quickly get into the drivers seat and we quickly drive away.

"I love you Bella", I say planting a kiss on her temple

"I love you too Edward. With all my heart", Bella replies

* * *

><p><em>11 hours later…<em>

* * *

><p>We make the journey home in half the time with my driving.<p>

"I wonder where everyone is?" Bella wonders getting out of the car

"I don't know. Let's get our bags up to our room before they get back", I say

"Good idea. But I can't help but wonder where they are", Bella says following me into the house

We make it up to Bella's room when Bella freezes.

"Bella. Love what is it? What's wrong?" I ask her

I look around the room and I know that someone has been in it. Her pills that I left on the nightstand are gone. I sniff the air and freeze. I know that scent. Bella's growl fills the air. Oh hell. This is not going to be good.

* * *

><p><strong>Peter's POV<strong>

Bella has been gone two days and everyone has decided to go hunting. Jalice, Jared, Michael, Misty, and Samuel have gone farer to hunt then us. That is when Tanya comforts everyone.

"Hey look what I found in Bella's room. Looks like she is taking drugs", Tanya says holding up a couple of boxes

Please tell me she didn't go in there. But those pills are a surprise.

Carlisle takes the pills from her hands, "They don't have a label"

"What has Bella got to hide? By the look of surprise on everyone's faces I take it that no one knew", Tanya, says

We all looked at each other. We all didn't know about the pills. Before we could reply a loud growl fills the air. All of us freeze. I know that growl. Oh boy this is not going to be good. Suddenly Bella is here in the clearing Edward right behind her. Bella's eyes are pitch black. Oh hell.

"How dare you enter my room", Bella snarls couching down ready to pounce

I see Edward put a hand on her shoulder.

"Bella calm down", he whisperers

"What are these then?" Tanya asks smirking snatching the pills of Carlisle

"They are none of your business", Bella snarls

"Oh yeh. What have you got to hide? You probably have filthy little secrets. You probably just don't want to tell anyone how many people you have slept with. I'm sure I can get a friend of mine to do her", Tanya says smirking

My jaw drops so do those of my family. Now that has crossed a line. Now the biggest surprise is that Edward leapt at her snarling eyes now black. Tanya shrieks as Edward bites down on her shoulder. Bella snaps out of her angry and pulls Edward off of Tanya.

"Shh Edward I'm fine. Don't worry no one is going to hurt me", Bella murmurs to Edward

Tanya is now dry sobbing, "Look what he has done to me"

"Shut up", Bella snarls at her

Suddenly calm spreads across the clearing in two different directions. I look at Jasper and he just shakes his head.

"Tanya that really was a stupid idea", Jalice says entering the clearing with her brothers and sister

"Did you give as the load of calm?" Charlotte asks

"Not just me", Jalice says looking at her mother

"Samuel, Michael take Tanya and put her in lock up. With some of that blood we keep for special occasions", Bella replies smirking at Tanya

Both boys grin.

"You got it mum", they say grabbing Tanya and leading her towards the house

When they are gone we turn are attention back to Bella and Edward. Bella is trying to calm Edward down.

"Shh she didn't get anyway near me. Calm down", Bella says

Edward closers his eyes are takes a deep breath then wraps his arms around Bella's waist pulling her to his chest.

"Ok. I will calm down for you", Edward says

"Good. Because it looks like we have some explaining to do", Bella says smiling slightly

Edward laughs, "I guess we do. Come on everyone lets get back home"

We all follow them confused. What the hell just happened?

* * *

><p><strong>Allie's POV<strong>

Why couldn't that little whore stay out of it? Now she has put things into motion. This is going to be bad. Very bad…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and I'll update as soon as I can:)<strong>


	28. Chapter 24: Finding Out & Choice

**Chapter 24: Finding Out & Choices **

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

I lead everyone to the table. It was time to tell them most of my story and it was also time to tell them about Edward and me. Edward helped me into a chair he could tell I was close to a panic attack.

"_Love do you need your pills?" Edward thinks to me_

"_Yes please. Getting hard to breath", I think_

Lucky I took down my mind shield so he could now hear me. Edward quickly dashes away from me and snatches the pills from Carlisle's hand. He then dashes into the kitchen and is back in seconds.

"Here you go love", Edward says handing me a pill and the glass of water

I quickly take the pill and Edward pulls me into his arms. I close my eyes and wait for the pill to take effect. Edward hugs me tighter as I work to calm down. Everyone is quiet for the full 20 minutes it takes for me to calm down. As soon as I feel calm I open my eyes and look around the table. Everyone is sitting down waiting for me.

"So I take it you both are together?" Jalice asks smiling slightly

"Yes we are. You don't look surprised", I say to her

"You have been much happier the last two weeks", Samuel says shrugging

"When did you two get together?" Charlotte asks

"When the boys got arrested", I answer her

"What changed?" Peter asks looking mad

"I decided it was time to stop living in the past. I knew I loved Edward and I decided to trust my heart", I say

"What if he leaves you again? We had to pick up the pieces of your broken heart", Jackson says glaring at Edward

"I will never leave Bella again I love her to much", Edward says kissing my temple

Jackson and Peter growl and quickly stand up. I see Anna pull Mark out of the line of firer. As they leap towards us I quickly throw up my physical shield. They hit it with a thud. I quickly freeze them in place.

"Really love. Was it really necessary to use your powers?" Edward asks smiling

"Yes it was when they are being stupid. Peter, Jackson listen closely. Edward will never leave me. I love Edward and he loves me. We will let nothing come between us", I tell them both firmly

I quickly unfreeze them and they go back down and sit next to their mates.

"So I take it you told him about your powers?" Jasper asks smiling

"Yes I have. I have also told him my story", I say

Everyone gasps. My family all know how hard it is for me to tell my story.

"Cullen's, Denali's I am going to tell you parts of my story. I think it is time", I say

"Only if you are ready", Carlisle says

"I'm never going to be ready. Those pills Tanya stole are pills to help me with my panic attacks and depression. I have been taking them less and less since Edward came back into my life as my mate", I explain to them

"Why would you need to take them in the first place?" Rose asks gently

"I know you all can tell Edward is not the father of Samuel, Misty and Michael", I say softy

They all nod their heads quickly. Edward tightens his grip on my waist. Irina and Bree look at me in pain knowing what I was about to tell them.

"I was out shopping with Leah, Sue and Emily when it happened. Victoria snatched me with two other vampires. I told Leah she would have to let me got. There were too many people around and she couldn't protect everyone from three vampires. They took me far away to a warehouse I think it was and they chained me up and started to torture me. Then they left I didn't know there was someone in the room until they spoke to me asking if I'm all right", I whisper

All the Cullen's and Denali's gasp beside from Jasper who is looking at me with concern in his eyes.

"Who was that person?" Esme asks

"I was", Irina says

Everyone's heads quickly whips round to her.

"How did you end up there? Last we here you went off with Laurent", Kate asks looking upset

"Laurent kidnapped me and bought me to that warehouse. I was there a month before they bought Bella there. I watched them torture her. Honesty I don't now how she survived it", Irina says looking at me

"Irina helped me a lot with my time there. I also found out Charlie was a vampire and was one of them. He even helped torture me. I was there for two weeks. Besides from the torture they also raped me repeatedly", I choke out

Edward hugs me to him tightly and starts murmuring words of comfort in my ear. I hear them all gasp when I mention the word rape. I feel Jasper push a wave of calm at me. I look at him and give him a grateful smile. I look around the table and I can see Rose was crying in Emmett's lap. I knew that this would bring up bad memories for her.

"How did you get out?" chokes out Carlisle

I knew that he was blaming himself and I couldn't have that. I get up of Edwards lap and dash to Carlisle's side and wrap my arms around him

"It is not your fault Daddy", I say to him

He freezes for a minute then hugs me back tightly.

"Oh my daughter. I'm so sorry", he whisperers

"It is not your fault", I say then look at all the Cullen's I can tell that they are all blaming themselves, "It is not anyone's fault but Victoria's and Charlie's"

"We should have protected you baby Bells", Emmett says

I quickly go over and give him a hug and he hugs me back tightly.

"It was not your job to protect me. I don't blame any of you for leaving", I tell them going back over to Edward

"How did you get out?" Eleazar asks

"A newborn there didn't believe in what there were doing", I tell them

"Who was the newborn?" Alice asks

"I was", Bree says

They all look at her in shock as they did when they heard about Irina.

"Victoria created me to avenge her mate James. I never believed any of the crap she told us. Then she bought Bella there. I saw what they did to her and I couldn't take it. She was nice to me and I saw how nice she was to Irina. What really got me is how she refused to say a word to Victoria. Even when she was being tortured", Bree says with pride in her voice

They all look at me shocked.

"Not many people could keep quiet under torture", Garrett says looking at me in wonder

"They wanted my family. I wasn't going to give you all to her. I protect my family at all costs", I say firmly

They all look at me in wonder and pride.

"Is that how you got those scars?" Carlisle asks

"Yes", I reply shortly

I wasn't going to show them as I done Edward.

"Ok back to the story. Bree helped me get a message out. That night the pack, Peter, Charlotte, Annie, Jackson, Jasper and half the Volturi guard showed up. They all attacked but still Victoria, Charlie and my rapist escaped", I tell them

"Your friends with the Volturi?" Alice asks shocked

"They are like family to me. How do you think Irina and Demetri got together", I ask chuckling

They all chuckle at my statement.

"Soon after I found myself pregnant again", I say

"When do we get to meet the rest of the kids?" Alice asks bouncing up and down

"I don't know. They are all never home. They never come home", I tell them honestly

"Why is that?" Rose asks

"I don't know. The family and I went out hunting with Jalice, Michael, Samuel and Misty and when we got back Samantha and Nessie were already gone and the rest were already packing. I begged them not to leave. But they said they had to. We all don't know what went down that day", I say

"Haven't you tried to find out?" Emmett asks

"Yes. I tried looking into the past but it is like someone is blocking me from it. I have tried talking to them about it but they always claim up", I say

"Matthew and Jazem are always having heated arguments about something but when they found out we were close they always stopped", Jalice says

"How long has it been since you have seen them love?" Edward asks

"AJ I haven't seen in 50 years, Nessie I saw her a couple of months ago but before that it was about 60 years, AC I haven't seen in 35 years, Emma I haven't seen in 40 years, Lily I see sometimes with the Volturi but more then often she is always away so it has been about 10 years, Allie I just saw the other week but before that it would have been 20 years, Melissa I haven't seen in 45 years, Samantha I haven't seen since the beginning so that would be about 70 years, CJ I haven't seen in 25 years and TK I haven't seen in 15 years", I tell them as a single tear rolls down me cheek

"You miss them", Edward whisperers

"Yes I do more then anything. That is why I know that they won't know about us. We don't have to worry about them dropping by either", I say with a slight smile

"They will come back one day", Edward says

"I will believe that when I see it", I say

"You have all of us Bella. And we all except your relationship with Edward", Peter says

I smile at him, "Thank you Peter"

I see Michael run out of the room and is back in seconds with a bottle of wine.

"I think it is time to celebrate", he says entering the room smiling

He pours everyone a glass of wine.

"Here's to Mum and Dad let them always be together", Jalice says raising her glass

Edward looks at her in surprise.

"Really?" he asks her

"Yes. We can all see how happy you make mum. So now you are our dad. Welcome back to the family", Misty says smiling

Everyone cheers and claps. Tonight was a night that I would always remember…

* * *

><p><em>3 days later…<em>

_Boston, MA_

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Nessie was sitting looking at the window when Jacob storms into the house.

"What's wrong?" Nessie asks her husband

"I'll tell you what's wrong. When were you planning on telling me that your mother and Edward", he spits the name, "Where together and married?"

Nessie looks at him shocked at his tone. He has never spoken to her this way before.

"It has nothing to do with you", Nessie replies in a calm voice

"It has everything to do with me. My best friend has married the bloodsucker who broke her heart", Jacob snarls

"He will never leave her again. They both love each other", Nessie replies

Jacob snarls, "He will leave her again and break her heart. Do you want to see that happen?"

"I don't see the problem because he will never leave her", Nessie says firmly still looking out of the window

"Choose Renesmee. Me or him", Jacob growls

Nessie flinches when he says her full name. She finally turns away from the window. Jacob was asking her to choose between him and her father. But it was really between her happiness and her families. She saw the way Edward treated her mother. He loved her beyond imagination. This was the hardest choice, behind the disaster of 2025, she had ever had to make. But it was also the easiest.

"Fine. I choose…"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and I'll update as soon as possible:)<strong>

**I Promise you all that you will find out why they all left soon.**

**Poll: Please review and tell me who do you think she'll choose?**


	29. Chapter 25: Heartbreak & Crying Out

**Chapter 25: Heartbreak & Crying Out**

* * *

><p><em>Boston, MA<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"…Edward", Nessie says looking him straight in the eye

Jacob backs up expecting her to choose him.

"You wait?" he asks

"I choose Edward", Nessie says firmly

"Why?" Jacob asks

"Because he is family and he makes my family whole and happy. Happier then I have ever seen them", Nessie says

Jacob growls, "Fine"

Jacob couldn't' believe that his wife was picking Edward the person that hurt her family over him. Jacob quickly storms up the stairs and is back in minutes with a rucksack full of clothing.

"Where are you going?" Nessie asks

"I'm leaving. I can't believe you choose a bloodsucker over me", Jacob snarls walking out the door

Nessie follows.

"I'M HALF BLOODSUCKER", she yells

"Well I could have guessed that by how you have been acting", Jacob yells

"What is that meant to mean?" Nessie asks

"This imprint was a mistake. How I could end up with a half bloodsucker like you I'll never know", Jacob yells getting into his truck

Nessie felt like her heart was breaking.

"What does this mean for us?" she whisperers

"We are over. I don't even know how I could have loved you. Have fun in hell", Jacob yells driving out of the driveway.

"Why did you leave me? I gave you everything I had", Nessie whisperers

Nessie grabs onto the post before she could fall over. Her other arm wrapping around her waist. Tears were falling fast down her face. Her heart felt like it was shattered into a million pieces. She starts to cry out his name and every time flames flare up in front of the house. The louder she got with her cries the higher the flames got. Her cries turned into screams. The pain in her heart was all consuming. She slides onto the ground crying and screaming. She felt as if her life was over. Who could save her now?

Nessie was in too much pain to realize that her heart and soul were crying out. Sending a message across the lands and the seas. Nessie was unaware that help was on it's way…

* * *

><p><em>New York, New York<em>

_Twilight Club_

* * *

><p>"AJ have you got those number for me?" Leah asks her heeling hitting the floor as she enters the club<p>

AJ look up from the glass he was cleaning to look at his wife.

"I will get those numbers to you as soon as possible. I can't believe how much they are charging to deliver", AJ replies

"That's what I'm going to try and sort out", Leah answers

Before AJ could reply he was hit with a crushing pain making him drop the glass. It smashes on the floor. Leah turns to look at her husband in worry. She was about to as why when he raises his hand. AJ closes his eyes and tries to locate where the pain is coming from. It doesn't take him long to find out.

"Ren", he says gasping as memoires hit him as he tries to connect with her

Leah knew now something was seriously wrong.

"What happened?" Leah asks

"Jacob broke the imprint", AJ gasps out

Leah gasps in shock. To break an imprint is bad and would course unbearable pain. The person involved would want to die. AJ quickly snatches the keys from there place on the bar table.

"I have to go", AJ says

"Go", Leah says kissing him

"I'll be back", AJ says pulling way

"Go to your sister. I'll take care of everything here. GO", Leah shouts the last word

Leah knew that AJ had to race to his sister in order to save her life.

AJ doesn't have to be told twice. He runs out of the club and into his car. He hits the gasp breaking all speed limits. It is normally a 4 hour drive to Boston but he was determined to make the trip in 2. His sister needed him. And there was no way in hell that he was going to disappoint her again…

* * *

><p><em>Columbia, Tennessee<em>

_Swanson Ranch_

* * *

><p>"Sarah have you seen my brush?" AC calls out from his horse<p>

"No I haven't. Have you asked Nixon?" she asks coming into the barn

"He has the day off remember", AC answers

"Oh that is right. I'll help you look for it. It has to be somewhere", Sarah says

"Yeh I…", he cut of quickly as crippling pain hits him, "Nessie", he gasps

"What's wrong?" Sarah asks concern

"Nessie needs me I have to go", AC says

Sarah throws him the keys, "Go. Your sister needs you. I'll look after everything. GO"

AC runs out of the barn quickly and into his Jeep. He floors it out of the driveway. It takes 19 hours to get to Boston from here but he was going to break a few laws and make the journey in 10. His sister needed him. It was time to come together again. But this was not how he imagined it…

* * *

><p><em>Sydney, Australia <em>

_Moonlight Beach Club_

* * *

><p>"Hey Ems did that shipment of wine come in?" Embry calls out<p>

"Yes it did. I'm bring in a case now", Emmalie calls back

She was half way inside when crippling pain hits her. She gasps loudly and drops the crate of wine on the ground. Embry hearing her gasp of pain runs to her side.

"Ems what is it? What's wrong?" Embry asks her

"Jacob broke the imprint", Emmalie whisperers

Embry freezes he knew what that meant and the pain Ems no their sister must be in now.

"I have got to get to her", Emma whisperers

"Go", Embry says hanging the keys and his wallet

Emma doesn't have to be told. She snatches the keys and wallet from his hand and runs to the car. She prayed that the 20 hour flight would go by quickly and that she would be by her sister's side soon…

* * *

><p><em>Athens, Greece<em>

_Daystill 5 star hotel_

* * *

><p>"I love you Lily", Felix says kissing Lillian<p>

Lillian moans and rolls them both over so she is now on top

"I love you too Felix", she replies

"You do know that you have got to hunt soon", Felix says looking at her nearly black eyes

Lily growls, "Not yet"

Felix chuckles, "Defiantly not yet"

They both continue to kiss when Lily is hit with unbearable pain. She uses one arm to keep herself up as the other wraps around her body.

"Lily?" Felix asks

Lily closers her eyes for a minute then gasps as she locates the source of her pain.

"I have to go", Lily says jumping up and starting to get dressed

"What's wrong?" Felix asks

"Ness is hurt. I have to get to her", Lily asks panicked, "I should have hunted then I would have been able to teleport"

"Here is your passport. Go to her. I'll see you soon", Felix says

"I love you", Lily says as she runs out the door

"I love you too", Felix calls

Lily makes it to the airport within the next half hour. Lucky there was a fight that left for Boston within the next 20 minutes. She sat back on her seat on the plane hoping that the 9-hour journey would go fast. She puts her head in her hands. How did this happen?

* * *

><p><em>Quebec, Canada <em>

* * *

><p>Jazem was riding his motorbike through the roads of Canada. Since leaving home he has had a lot of time to think. About things that have happened in the past. As much has he wished that he could have changed what happened he knew he couldn't. He was broken out of his thoughts be a wave of unbearable pain. He screeches his bike to a stop and grabs his mid section. He knew that know one was around to cause him this much pain. And he knew why there was so much pain because he had felt it before. He closed his eyes. Quickly he found out were it was coming from.<p>

"Ness", he gasps

With a screech he turns his bike around and floors it. He had to get to her side. He was determined to make the 7-hour journey in 3 and a half even if it killed him…

* * *

><p><em>Paris, France<em>

_Eiffel Tower_

* * *

><p>Allie and Seth were walking the gardens below the Eiffel tower.<p>

"What has got you so down Als?" Seth asks

"Life. I see visions all the time and no matter how hard I try to stop the bad visions. I can't seem to stop them", Allie says

"You can't change the future", Seth says

"I have several times. But after the 2025 disaster", Allie left it hanging

Seth hugs her tightly, "I love you Allie. You can't stop everything that has happened"

"I cou…", she was about to say something when the pain hits her

Seth grabs onto her tightly as Allie see's a vision. She cries as she sees what had happened to her sister.

"I have to go", Allie says getting out of Seth's arms

"What happened?" he asks

"Jacob broke the imprint. He said some nasty things. I have to go", Allie says

"Go. Be with your sister", Seth says

"The rest of the family are already on their way", Allie says

"Go Als I'll see you when you get back", Seth says kissing her temple

"I love you", Allie says

"I love you too. Now go", Seth says

Allie runs away from him tripping on the sidewalk.

"What the hell have you done brother?" Seth asks

Seth knew soon Jacob would have all of them after him. Including himself. How could Jacob break Nessie's heart?

Allie sat on the plane thinking and running over visions in her head. None of them where pleasant. She hoped that the 7-hour flight would be quick. Her sister needed her. And there was no way in hell that she was leaving her sister…

* * *

><p><em>Miami, Florida <em>

_Loading Dock _

* * *

><p>"I don't care George I need that delivery today", Matthew growls at the dock assistant<p>

"I'm sorry sir there is nothing I can do. The trucks won't get here to tomorrow", the dock assistant says trying to reason with Matthew

"This is why my sister keeps sending me here. You all keep screwing the order up", Matthew says

"I'm so sorry sir. Let me go and check with them again", the assistant says nervously quickly leaving the room

"Unbelievable. I think TK should get a new delivery company", Matthew growls between clenched teeth

Suddenly a sharp stab of pain hits him. He closes his eyes and in seconds they snap open.

"Sir I…", the assistant starts

"You know what. Don't worry about it. Take your time", Matthew says

"Um ok", he says

Matthew doesn't hear his reply because he was already out the door and in his car. He hit the gas and floor's it out of the city. Hopefully he could cut the one day's trip into 14 hours. His sister needed him and he'll be damned if he doesn't help…

* * *

><p><em>Long Beach, California <em>

* * *

><p>Melissa squeals as Quil picks her up and spins her around. They were on the beach having a day relaxing before they work tonight at there restaurant. Suddenly Melissa cries out in pain and Quil drops her.<p>

"I'm so sorry", Quil says coming over to pick her up

"Shh", Melissa says putting her hand up

Melissa closes her eyes then they snap open and she swears.

"Ness needs me. Jacob. Broke imprint", Melissa says scrabbling to her feet and started making her way up the beach.

Quil quickly caught on.

"Go Mel. Go", he says

Melissa runs up the beach forgetting her shoes behind. All she knew was that her sister needed her. And that's were she wants to be.

She new that the 5-hour plane ride was going to be hell. But it was worth it to see her sister…

* * *

><p><em>Madrid, Spain<em>

_Caterina Dancing Studios _

* * *

><p>Samantha was teaching her dance class. Like she had down for many years. She had lived in Spain for nearly 70 years. The only thing keeping her in Spain was the fact that her family were all happy. But her heart was still calling her home. After the disaster of 2025 she had a fear of going home. But she had wanted too for 70 years. But it coursed her so much pain to go home that's why she never did. That's why she hasn't seen her family in 70 years.<p>

_**Flashback 2030**_

_**5 years after the accident**_

_Spain_

_Samantha sat on her piano bench looking at her crotches that helped her walk from now on. She started writing a song. All those times her mother taught her how to play the piano was now being put to go use._

_**Always There by Kate Alexa**_

_Why was it you I don't understand_

_And nothing shows me why_

_Maybe someday ill see you again_

_And tell you how much i've missed you_

_She cries as she remembers the flames engulfing her and Josh _

_Things happen and no one knows why_

_If I'd erased this moment in time_

_If I'd know id be by your side_

_If I'd known I would of said goodbye_

_She remembers the screams _

_CHORUS:_

_You were always there_

_Even though it seems your far away_

_I miss you more than words_

_I'm missing you more everyday_

_She remembers how they were before the accident_

_Where are you in my life_

_Where's the song in my heart_

_Where's the peace of my mind_

_And the strength for me to carry on_

_She remembers leaving_

_We will all move on_

_And you will always stay in our heart_

_And any minute that passes by_

_We wont let the memory fade away_

_Time will heal a little everyday_

_She remembers them all moving on. Now longer to stay there_

_You were always there_

_Even though it seems your far away_

_I miss you more than words_

_I'm missing you more everyday_

_She remembers them all being there for her even through see didn't want them to be._

_Then the something's fade to nothing_

_And the reasons gone_

_Life must go on_

_Days will pass by_

_Tears will find happy memories_

_She remembers her lost love._

_You were always there_

_Even though it seems your far away_

_I miss you more than words_

_I'm missing you more everyday_

_She remembers her siblings begging for forgiveness _

_**End Flashback**_

Suddenly she felt a balance shift. She quickly opens her gift up so she could see all her bonds. She looks at each one of them as she see's Nessie's her heart clutches. The bond was twisting out to her, calling to her. She knew that it was time to go home.

"Class dismissed", she calls her Spanish accent ringing

Everyone quickly leaves the building. Samantha quickly gathers her things and goes to her apartment. On the way she had called the airport the next flight to Boston wasn't for another 2 hours. So she had time to pack a bag. She throws clothes into a suitcase and other valuables. Then she spots a picture of all of her siblings together. She picks up the frame and traces her hand over the picture. Remembering the good times before that disaster. She had run from them all. All of her family. Now it was time to come home. Where she belonged. She sat on the plane looking at that picture. In 6-hours she would be home. And she was going to stay. Her family needed her and she wasn't going to let them down…

* * *

><p><em>Miami, Florida <em>

_Clinic Lahote_

* * *

><p>"Paul has my brother got back to you yet about are supplies?" TK calls to her husband<p>

"Not yet. I'm waiting for his call. Is it that urgent?" Paul asks

"Yes. I'm out of a lot of drugs and it takes days for me days to make that prober drugs", TK replies

"Ok I'll try…", Paul says

He doesn't get to finish as TK clutches her mid section.

"Truds?" Paul asks

"Nessie", TK whisperers

"What?" Paul asks

"Jacob. Broke the imprint. I have to get to her", TK says grabbing her car keys

Paul trembled. That idiot. Just wait to he see's him next. He is a dead wolf.

"Don't worry about Matt. I now where he is", TK call as she walks out the door

"I love you. Take care of your sister", Paul calls back

"I love you too. Please take care of everything for me", TK calls from the car

"Don't worry I will", Paul yells back as TK floors it out of the driveway.

Paul was going to kill Jacob next time he see's him. Painfully…

* * *

><p><em>Las Vegas, Nevada <em>

_CJ's Hotel and Casino_

* * *

><p>"Greg have you got that report for me?" CJ calls coming into the lobby<p>

"I have it right here sir and I must say that you are going to be happy", Greg replies

"Thank you Greg. Remind me I owe you a couple of days off", CJ says

"No need sir. I like my job to much", Greg replies

CJ laughs, "Well then I'm doubling your pay for the next two weeks"

CJ walks out of the lobby and onto the casino's floor.

"Sir I have that report for you", the cage manger says

"Thank you Dan. Say hello to the wife for me", CJ says grabbing the report and walking away

"Will do boss", Dan replies

CJ was half was to his office when the pain hits him.

"Crap", he swears

He quickly finds out were it is coming from and quickly leaps into gear.

"Greg I'm going to be gone for a while. Can you please take care of everything", CJ calls racing into the lobby

"Of course sir. But isn't your car still in Portland?" Greg asks

CJ swears

"I'll have a car drive you to the airport sir. And I'll book your flights for you", Greg says

"Good. Tell them it is a family emergency. I'm heading to Boston. Nessie is hurt", CJ says in a hurry

"Of course sir. Car is out front. Go I'll take care of the hotel", Greg says

"Greg I'm going to triple your pay for the next 3 weeks after this", CJ says running out to the car

He makes it to the airport within 30 minutes and is on a flight within the next hour. He leaned back hoping the next 4 and half hours go by quickly. Whoever hurt his sister was going to pay. Big time…

* * *

><p><em>Forks, Washington<em>

All the Whitlock's, Cullen's and Denali's were laughing around the table playing a family game. None of them knew the trouble that was brewing outside. If they knew they would have been there no matter what…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)<strong>

**What do you think happened to make them all split up?**


	30. Chapter 26: Coming Together

**Chapter 26: Coming Together **

* * *

><p><strong>Samantha's POV<strong>

I can't believe me plane had to turn around because of engine trouble. This can't be happening. I'm going to kill someone. My sister is going through the worst heartbreak. Well the second worst. The worst is losing a mate. I know how that feels.

"When is the next flight to Boston?" I ask the clerk

"Next flight isn't till Thursday", he replies

"Three days", I growl

"Sorry ma'am everything is booked up", he replies looking scared

Well he should be. I'm going to kill some one

"Is there any flights to the US anywhere close too Boston?" I ask

"The only flight is into Miami", he replies

"I'll take it", I say

It will be quicker to catch to Miami then driving the rest of the way. As I make my way onto the plane I put my hand on the side and close my eyes. I use my power and I find nothing wrong. Good maybe I'll get home this time. I close my eyes hopefully in 9 hours I'll be on home soil…

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

* * *

><p><em>2 hours later…<em>

* * *

><p>AJ slams the breaks in front of Nessie's house. He jumps out to find his sister curled up crying, sobbing and screaming. He watches the flames go up for a second before he rushes into action. As soon as the flames go down he runs to Nessie's side.<p>

"Shh Ren I'm here now. Everything will be alright", AJ says as he pulls Nessie to his chest

Nessie continues to cry and use her power. AJ quickly activates his power of ice and starts to cool Nessie down. Thanks to AJ's power Nessie's flames begin to stop. Nessie continues to cry and AJ tries to calm her down. He begins to rock her back and forth.

* * *

><p><em>1 hour later…<em>

* * *

><p>As he was rocking her he felt someone touch his mind. He quickly lets the person in.<p>

"_Hang on brother. I'll be there in minutes", Jazem thinks_

"_Please hurry", AJ all but shouts back_

Minutes later a huge wave of calm comes over him and Nessie. He looks up to see his brother quickly get of a motorbike. Jazem runs over to them.

"_Jaz use your power and knock her out. She__has been like this for hours", AJ begs in Jazem's mind _

_Jazem nods, "Put your shield up"_

AJ quickly nods up puts up his shield. That's when Jazem sends a huge dose of lethargy at Nessie. In seconds Nessie is asleep.

"Let's get her to bed", Jazem says

AJ nod and quickly scoops her up and puts her in her bed. Then walk out into the living room where Jazem is waiting.

"I'm going to kill him", AJ snarls

"What did he actually do?" Jazem asks

"Let me show you", AJ growls

AJ then replies what happened to Jazem in their mines. At the end of the tale Jazem is growling.

"If you want help brother I'll be glad to join you", Jazem growls

"Thanks. By the way you look good. I haven't seen you in 30-40 years", AJ says

"I have been with mum that was up to a couple of weeks ago. After that I decided to do some travelling. When I felt Nessie's pain I was in Quebec, Canada", Jazem replies

"That's why you got here so fast. How's Mum?" AJ asks

"I'm sure you know more then me", Jazem replies with a slight smile

AJ grins, "Mum got married"

"Really that is great news. As long as he never hurts her I'm good with it", Jazem replies

"I'm with you on that one. He even got Nessie's vote", AJ says sitting down

"I can see that. She actually choice Dad over Jacob. That was something I didn't see coming", Jazem says

"Me either", AJ replies quietly

* * *

><p><em>1 hour later…<em>

* * *

><p>"How are we…", AJ started to say but was interrupted by the sound of a car screeching to a halt<p>

Jazem looks at the door and CJ comes running in.

"How is she? Is she alright?" CJ asks

"She is not alright. Jazem had to knock her out", AJ replies

"What the hell happened? I felt the pain who caused our sister to be in pain?" CJ asks

"It was Jacob", Jazem replies

"What the hell did he do?" CJ growls

"I'll tell you when everyone gets here. I hate to have to repeat it over and over", AJ says

"So everyone is coming?" CJ asks

"We don't know. But we think so", Jazem replies

"We haven't been together in 70 years", CJ says

"We know. But we have a feeling this will bring us together. Remember what Allie said before we left all those years ago. She said that we all would be together one day. We will be pulling someone out of there darkest times", AJ says

"Could this be it?" CJ asks

"Well we want know until she arrives. She is the one I'm sure will be here", AJ replies

CJ sighs and sits down on the couch. This is not how he pictured coming together again…

* * *

><p><em>40 minutes later…<em>

* * *

><p>Melissa slammed on the brakes as she get's to Nessie's house. She see's a motorbike and two other cars. When she got out she saw burn marks on the ground. She knew that this was not going to be good. She quickly runs into the house to find her brothers in the living room. Jazem was leaning against the wall and CJ and AJ were sitting in.<p>

"How's Nessie?" she asks

All three boys turn to look at her.

"She is not good Mel", Jazem says

"Mel why aren't you wearing any shoes?" CJ asks her

"I felt Nessie's pain and I was on the beach. I didn't want to waste time on shoes", Melissa explains

"I have missed you sister", Jazem says coming over to her and hugging her tightly

"I have missed you too brother", Melissa says hugging Jazem tightly

"To bad our reunion couldn't have come under better circumstances", Jazem says as he let's her go

"Yes I would have liked that better", Melissa replies

* * *

><p><em>2 hours 45 minutes later…<em>

* * *

><p>Jazem was looking towards his sister's room when he felt a familiar pull. A pull he would recognize anyway. A pull he hasn't felt in years. Finally a small smile comes onto his face.<p>

"Allie is nearly here", he announces

"How far away is she?" Mel asks

"A couple of minutes. The pull is getting stronger by the second. She must be driving pretty fast", Jazem says

Minutes later they hear a car screech to a stop.

"Hey everyone", Allie says coming into the room

"Hey Al. I take it you saw", AJ says

"Yeh and felt it", Allie replies

We all wince at that.

"Jaz it has been a long time", Allie says

Jazem smiles at her, "Come here kitty", he says opening his arms

Allie immediately jumps into his arms and hugs him tightly.

"I have missed you", Allie says

"I have missed you too", Jazem replies

They soon let go and Allie is greeted by AJ, CJ and Melissa.

"Is everyone coming?" CJ asks her

"I don't know. But Jalice, Misty, Samuel, and Michael aren't coming", Allie replies

"Why aren't they coming?" Melissa asks

"Because mum has her shields wrapped around the house. They were all there at the time. The shields blocked Nessie's pain. They have know idea any of this is going on", Allie explains

"Should we ring them?" AJ asks

"No. That is not a good idea", Allie replies

"Why?" Jazem asks

"Now's not the time. We have to concentrate on Nessie. I'll tell you when the time is right", Allie says

Everyone rolls their eyes at Allie's answer. That was so like her. Always cryptic…

* * *

><p><em>2 hours later…<em>

* * *

><p>"Guys Lily will be here in 2 minutes", Allie announces<p>

"Why didn't she just teleport here?" AJ asks

"She hasn't fed in a while. She was on a third honeymoon with Felix", Allie explains smiling

"Don't say another word. I don't need to picture my sister like that", Jazem complains

"Me either", AJ and CJ say at the same time

Allie and Melissa roll theirs eyes and laugh. They hadn't heard that in a while. Minutes later they here a car pull up and Lily is in the house in seconds.

"How's Ness?" Lily asks

"I had to knock her out", Jazem says

"That is bad", Lily replies

"Yeh and it is going to get worse. Remember mum?" CJ says

All of them cringe that was something that they didn't want to remember.

"AJ what's wrong?" Lily asks noticing his pained face

"I can read Nessie's thoughts at the moment and they are not pleasant", AJ replies wincing

"Why haven't you got your shield up?" Lily asks

"I have but it is not stopping it. I'll have to wait till AC gets here. His shield is stronger and he can help me block her out", AJ explains

"Hopefully he will be here soon", Melissa says

"Lil go and hunt", AJ says

"No I'm fine", she replies stubbornly

"No your not. What if we need you to teleport? Go and hunt it will only take you an hour probably less because you can teleport back", CJ replies

Lily stamps her foot, "We haven't been together in 70 years and this is how we start off"

"Go Lil. Your hurting. We'll be fine", Jazem says

Lily sighs, "Fine. I'll be back within the 45 minutes. Not a minute more"

"Fine. Be careful", Melissa says

"Always am", Lily says running out the back door

They all thought at the same time that this was going to be fun. They haven't all been together in 70 years. Things could get interesting…

* * *

><p><em>1 hour later…<em>

* * *

><p>Lily was back from her hunt within 45 minutes like she said. Her eyes were back to there usual emerald green. They were talking about how they are going to help Nessie when Allie's eyes glaze over. They all stop and look at her.<br>"AC will be here in 30 seconds", Allie announces

"Thank god", AJ says

"Thank god is right", Jazem says

"We defiantly need his shield", Lily says

AC is in the house within seconds and with one look at everyone's face. He quickly puts his shield up. AJ sighs with relief.

"Thank you brother", AJ says

"Not a problem. So it is that bad?" AC asks

"Yes. Read Nessie's mind and see for yourself. Even you can read it from here", AJ replies

AC goes quiet for a minute the winces.

"I'm going to kill him", AC snarls

"We have all agreed to do it together", Melissa says

"Is everyone else coming?" AC asks

"Everyone but Jalice, Michael, Misty, Samuel and Samantha. As you all know I can't see Samantha ever since the 2025 disaster", Allie replies

Everyone winces at the mention of 2025. That was something they didn't like to remember.

"What did he actually do to her?" AC asks

"I will show everyone once they are here", AJ replies

"I can't believe this is happening", AC mutters to himself

No one answers him. They all couldn't believe it themselves. Even Allie who saw this 70 years ago…

* * *

><p><em>4 hours later…<em>

* * *

><p>After Melissa and Lily went to the store and got supplies everyone was seated in the living room eating and talking.<p>

"Matt will be here is 2 minutes and TK is right behind him and will be here in 7", Allie says

"Thank god. Maybe TK bought her medical supplies", Jazem says

2 minutes later they all hear a car door slam and Matthew is in the living room in a matter of seconds.

"What the hell is going on? I felt Nessie's pain" he asks

"We'll explain later. You must have been driving for a while. Do you want something to eat?" Lily asks

Matthew sighs, "Yes please. I'm staving"

5 minutes later they hear another car door slam and TK is in the living room in a matter of seconds.

"TK thank god you're here. Did you bring your medicine kit?" Jazem asks

TK shakes her head, "I didn't have time. I felt Nessie's pain and knew I had to get here as fast as I could"

"We have missed you sister", Jazem says

"It has been a long time Jaz", TK says hugging Jazem tightly

"I know. It has been too long", Jazem replies

"Can I have some of that food?" TK asks

"Sure you must be staving", Melissa says handing TK a plate and some food

"It has been a long time since we have eaten together", TK says

"I know. 70 very long years", AJ replies

"I wish this wasn't the course how we came together", TK says

"We wish too", AC replies

* * *

><p><em>6 hours later…<em>

* * *

><p>Everyone but Jazem was taking it in turns sleeping. But most of them couldn't sleep they were too worried about Nessie to care about sleep. It was 3am in the morning when they all hear a car door slamming.<p>

"It's Emma", Lily says smiling

And sure enough Emmalie steps in to the house a few seconds later.

"Hey everyone", she says

"Hey EE it has been a long time", Jazem says pulling her into his arms

"You too Jaz", Emma says

"Come here sister. I haven't seen you in years either", Matthew says opening his arms for a hug

Emmalie quickly hugs her family.

"So what's going on?" Emma asks

AJ sighs, "I guess it is time for me to show you all"

After AJ is done everyone is growling

"I'm going to kill him", Emma snarls

"No one hurts my sister", Lily growls

"Just he waits to I get a hold of him", AC snarls

"I'm going to make sure he is in the worst pain possible", Matthew growls

"When I kill him I'm going to make sure no one finds the body", Melissa growls

"I'll help. He is so dead", TK and CJ snarl

Jazem could see this getting out of hand and quickly sent a huge dose of calm to everyone.

"Thanks Jaz", Allie says

"Guys let's forget about Jacob for the minute we have to force on Ness", AJ says

"I need a drink of water", AC says

Emma quickly grabs a glass and fills it up with her power.

"There you go", she says handing him the glass

"Thanks", AC says

"Now let's get planning", Jazem says sitting down

Jazem knew that soon his power would fail and that Nessie would soon wake up. Hopefully they could come up with something before that happens…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as I can:)<strong>


	31. Chapter 27: Samantha's Return & Stealing

**Chapter 27: Samantha's Return & Stealing **

* * *

><p><em>Early Next Morning…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Samantha's POV<strong>

After finally stepping foot on US soil again after 70 long years feels a little bit weird. I haven't been since the disaster.

I'm nearly at Nessie's house and I'm having a little bit of a panic attack. I haven't seen any of my family since I blamed them for ruining my life 70 years ago. After many years I have finally put the past behind me and I'm ready to move on. I'm actually a little bit excited to see my family again and repair our bonds to each other. My bonds to them were nearly severed after 2025. I hope I can now fix that. I have my shield covering my mind. But Jazem should still be able to feel my emotions. As I get closer I realize I can't feel a pull towards Samuel that is weird, he must not be there. I feel a pull towards Matthew, Melissa, TK and CJ. Why aren't Misty, Michael and Samuel there? This is a question I hope to answer as I pull up in front of the house to find them all waiting except for Nessie. They all look confused and wirily. They haven't changed much in 70 years but they have changed. I take a deep breath. It is now or never. I stop the car and slowly get out. I look at them all and they all gasp as they see my eyes.

"Hi", I say quietly

"Samantha?" Matthew whisperers

All of their jaws drop at seeing me. I look in their eyes and see disbelief.

"It really is me", I say softly

They all seem to shake out of it and I look into their eyes again to see their eyes filled with love. I can't believe they still love me after everything I said.

"Sister", Melissa exclaims running to me and hugging me tightly

I sob with relief. Finally I'm home. I hug her back tightly relived to finally be where I belong…

* * *

><p><strong>Jazem's POV<strong>

We are all sitting around the table trying to decide what to do. I'm still using my power on Nessie but I don't think I can keep it up much longer. Suddenly I start to feel panic, love, and excitement. What the hell? Who could it be?

"Guys someone is coming up the driveway", I tell everyone

"Who?" Melissa asks

"I don't know", I reply and look at AJ and Allie

"I can't hear their thoughts", AJ says

"I didn't see this", Allie adds

"So someone finally surprised Allie. That person deserves a medal", AC mutters as we all get up and move outside.

"Guys I can feel a pull", Matthew says

"Me too", Melissa, CJ and TK say

Well this is going to be interesting. Soon we see a black Mercedes coming down the driveway and the feelings of depression, panic, love and excitement increases. Who ever this person is, is on an emotional rollercoaster. Soon they pull up out front they quickly stop the car then slowly gets out. We see long black hair tied up in the ponytail. When she looks up we all gasp we know those eyes. Those eyes we haven't seen in 70 years. Eyes that we would recognize anywhere those blue/gold eyes that told us she hated us. Eyes of a person who vowed never to see us again.

"Hi", she says

"Samantha?" Matthew asks what we all are asking

She looks us all in the eyes. Like she is seeing us for the first time.

"It really is me", Samantha says softly looking close to crying

Our sister she is home! By the look of it she has healed well after 2025. We have all missed her so much.

"Sister", Melissa exclaims running to her and hugging her tightly

Samantha hugs her back and I can feel the relief and love radiating from her. We all hear her sob in relief. She really is here.

"I have missed you sister", Melissa says letting her go

Samantha looks at everyone and says, "I have missed all of you. I'm sorry for what I said"

None of us blamed her for what she said especially after the circumstances behind her leaving.

"We don't blame you sister", I say sending her our emotions

She smiles at me, "I missed you Jaz"

I quickly go over to her and wrap her in my arms.

"I have missed you too", I tell her

I can feel how happy everyone is to have Samantha back. I let her go and she is picked up by CJ.

"Oh sister it has been to long", CJ says

"Yeh sis. We all though we were going crazy when we felt that pull", Matthew says talking her out of CJ's arms and hugging her to him

Samantha laughs and it is like music to our ears.

"I can tell you, you aren't going crazy. But for AC I can't be sure", Samantha says laughing

AC scowls at her, "Thanks sis"

Everyone else is quick to welcome her back. Boy have we missed her.  
>"Why are you here?" Emma asks<p>

"I have wanted to come home for a while. But could never find the courage. When I felt my bond to Nessie twist I knew it was time I came home. You wouldn't believe the trouble I had getting here", Samantha explains grimacing

"Bad?" Lily asks

"You can't imagine", she replies, "What happened?"

AJ quickly shows her and soon Samantha is fuming.

"How dare he", she exclaims

"Sams do you think you can look at Nessie's bond to him for us?" TK asks her

"Sure. AJ link our mines so you all can see", Samantha says

He nods and we all lead her into the house to Nessie's room. Samantha frowns when she sees her and then she gasps. We quickly see why Nessie's bond to Jacob is completely shattered.

"That is not good", Samantha whisperers

We all quickly sit around the table.

"What are we going to do? Jazem can't last much longer", AJ says looking at me with concern

"He's right Jazem's eyes are nearly black", Allie adds

"TK did you bring any of your drugs with you?" Emma asks

"No. I have run out of those types of drugs. I was waiting on a shipment so I could make more", TK explains

"What about mums stash?" AC asks

Everyone freezes for a minute.

"That is a good idea", Matthew says, "Why don't we call her and get the drugs?"

"No. That is not a good idea. Trust me. It is not time for us to get in contact with her again", Allie says

"I can't teleport in there because she got some witches to enchant it", Lily says

"Why don't we do a little break and enter", Samantha suggests

"Now that is a good idea", Melissa exclaims

"But how are we going to get the combination for the locks?" Emma asks

"Why don't AJ, Matt, Lily, TK and myself go and we'll see what we can do?" Samantha suggests

"Why them?" Allie asks

"Well AJ can read mines, Matt can break shields, Lily can teleport and TK would know the types of drugs to get", Samantha says

"What about yourself?" I ask

"Well I have to go back there eventually. I think this little trip would be good practice", Samantha says with a shrug

"Ok. You guys have about an hour to get the drugs before my power fails", I tell them

They all nod and stand and takes hands. Soon they disappear. Please let this work…

* * *

><p><strong>Samantha's POV<strong>

We all quickly land in Forks. It hasn't changed much but I do freeze for half a second.

"Are you ok?" TK asks me

"I'll be fine. Let's hurry we don't have time", I tell her

With our shields up reach the edge of property.

"Matthew Mum has her shield up. Can you break it without letting her know?" AJ asks

"Sure. No problem", Matt says

For 15 minutes AJ listens to Mums thoughts.

"She is not going to think about this willingly and if I dig any deeper she'll know", he says

"What about if she had a reason to go in the vault?" Lily asks

"That would work she'll have the combination at the front of her mind", AJ replies

"Why don't we get someone hurt then she'll have to go in the vault", Lily suggests

"We can't just hurt anyone", TK says

"Well is don't have to be human. Why not hurt one of our uncles? They are vampires and they will heal quickly", I suggest

"Ok how are we going to do this?" Matt asks

"Well how about I take out the electricity and then that will force someone to go out. Lily can have a tree collapse and destroy there car. They'll just be hurt enough to make mum go into the vault", I suggest

"Ok. Lily and me will go down the road. You guys stay up here", AJ instructs

"Let's do this", I say

They quickly move off. I move to the side of the house and open the fuse box. I put my hands on the wires and close my eyes I quickly locate the light source. With a flick of my mind I turn off the power. I hear them all curse inside. I quickly run into the trees and wait for the fun to begin…

* * *

><p><strong>AJ's POV<strong>

Lily and I go down to the bottom of the driveway.

"_Powers out. Peter is about to drive out", Samantha thinks to me_

Well we are ruining Peter's new car. This is going to be fun.

"Now Lil", I say

She nods and puts her hands on the tree and closes her eyes. Suddenly I see the tree begin to lift out of the ground. Soon the tree collapses on the road. Sometimes the power of earth comes in handy.

"Get back Lil. I can here him coming", I tell her

We both quickly step back into the shadows just as Peter's car speeds down the driveway. He is going ad least 60 miles an hour. He goes slamming into the tree with a big bang. The car is now in pieces and Peter is trapped and cursing in the car. Soon I see Mum, Aunt Charlotte and everyone running down the driveway. Lucky I sent mum what had happened. She'll just think it was either vision.

"_Ok Sammi put the power back on", I think to her_

By the time everyone is back at the house the power is back on and they all think it was just a fluke. Peter has a badly broken leg and is in a lot of pain. Soon we all hear mum run down the stairs towards the vault. What do you know it worked? Soon I have the combination for both locks. I give the others the thumbs up.

"Ok TK and Lily with me", I say as soon as Mum is back up with the others.

Lily quickly teleports us outside the vault. I put in both codes quickly and we are soon in the medicine vault. TK quickly grabs all of what we need and we lock the vault back up.

"Let's go we have 5 minutes left until Jaz's power fails", Matt says

We all quickly hold hands and in seconds we are back at Nessie's house.

"You guys actually did it", AC exclaims from his spot on the couch

"Yes we did. Now I'm going to give Nessie a shot that should keep her asleep for a while. Then we can all go and hunt. I think we could all use it", TK says walking out of the room

I sigh I have a feeling that we will be doing some talking soon…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)<strong>

**Next we will learn some of what happened.**

**What do you all think happened?**


	32. Chapter 28: Breakdowns

**Chapter 28: Breakdowns **

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Jazem approaches the house after he had finished hunting. It has started to rain. Jazem feels that this is going to be a long night. As soon as he is in range of the house he feels devastation, regret, self-hatred. He knows those emotions aren't coming from Nessie. When he reaches the front porch he sees Allie leaning against the post of the porch watching the rain

"What's wrong Als?" Jazem asks her

"Everything", she whisperer

"What do you mean everything?" he asks her

"My visions are going haywire. No mater how had I true to stop a future from coming true. It still comes", Allie says as tears run down her cheeks

"You can't see everything Allie", Matthew says as he comes to stand on the porch with everyone else

"I try and still people get hurt. I didn't see the 2025 disaster", Allie replies looking far away as she remembers that fateful day…

"Allie, I long ago stopped blaming you. It was not your fault", Samantha says tears in her eyes

"It was mine my power lost control", Lily says a tear sliding down her cheek

"All of our powers lost control", AJ whisperers

"But mine was worse then others", a voice in the doorway says

Everyone turns to find Nessie looking at them.

"It wasn't your fault Ren", Samantha says firmly

"YES, yes it was. It is my fault that you lost your mate!" Nessie all but screams

"No it wasn't", Samantha says a tear sliding down her cheek

"Yes it was. My fire consumed him. I killed him", Nessie yells breaking down in tears

"I didn't see. I could have stopped all of this if I had seen", Allie cries sliding down to the ground

"My shields were raw I should have shielded him first", AC says tears in his eyes

"I should have tried harder to put out the firer", Emma says crying

"I should not have been pracitcing my power when Nessie was", CJ says

"It is our fault you went into a deep depression", TK says tears running done her cheeks

"It is none of your faults", Samantha says tears sliding down her cheeks as she remembers her mate. The love of her life...

_**Flashback**_

_**October 13**__**th**__** 2025**_

"_Come on", a young Samantha says to the love of her life_

"_I can't wait to see what you all can do", Josh the human replies _

_Today was the day they all agreed to show him their powers. Only Jalice, Michael, Samuel and Misty knew nothing about this. Samantha was going to tell them about finding her soul mate after they have had some bonding time._

"_How far to go?" Josh asks_

"_Just another couple of meters", Samantha replies smiling a dazzling smile_

_Josh caught her around the waist and places his lips upon hers. They both kiss passionately. Love pouring out of both of them in waves. Both of their souls and hearts belonged to each other they were of two bodies but of one mind. Soon they both pull away smiling at each other._

"_We better get going they will be starting to wonder were we are", Josh says_

_Samantha laughs, "Not likely. Allie probably already saw this and Jazem would have felt our emotions a mile away"_

_Josh chuckles, "Well lets get going then"_

_They both take each others hands and walk into the clearing that they all practice their powers in. They both saw everyone waiting for them._

"_You're late", AJ says smiling_

"_Had fun dear sister", Jazem asks smiling knowingly _

_Samantha stuck her tongue out at him, "Mind your bloody businesses"_

_Everyone laughs. Their laughter rings through the trees. _

"_Hey Josh how you are treating are sister ok", Matthew says smiling_

"_Of course I am", Josh replies smiling_

"_Let us have some fun then", CJ says clapping his hands_

_All the boys clap their hands with him while all the girls bust out into laughter._

"_I'm going first. Boys are such a show offs", TK says_

"_Well I will use my girt on you", CJ says his eyes twinkle _

_CJ send a ball of fire towards TK but when they all think it is going to hit it hits TK's pink shield._

"_Ha", she says at his expression_

_All the girls laugh again. While CJ's back is turned Samantha sends him a little shock in the butt causing him to jump. Everyone laughs. That is how the morning continues all of them using their powers. Games started about who could bet who. Josh smiles as his girlfriend bets her brother._

"_What do you think?" Samantha says coming over to him smiling and her eyes twinkling _

"_I think you are absolutely amazing", he says kissing her lips_

_They were kissing when it happened. The others power began to get out of control. TK and AC realizing what is happening try to cover as many people as possible but it fails. They all hear Josh and Samantha's screams. Sammy's shield protected her from some of the blast but not enough. The fire consumes Josh and Samantha killing Josh in a matter of seconds. Suddenly the powers stop and all that could be heard were the moaning of the wounded and the screams of Samantha as she realizes her mate is dead._

"_JOSH", she screams, "Please, please I can't lose you"_

_But it was hopeless Josh was dead. Samantha felt as if her heart was shattered into a million pieces. It felt dead as her mate was. Jazem made his way to her._

"_Come on Sam's we have to go. You need a hospital", Jazem says softly tears running down his face_

"_No, no, no", she screamed fighting against his arms as they wrap wound her._

_Everyone was looking at her even the ones who were injured but they won't as badly injured as she. Samantha's eyes looked at all of them._

"_I hate you. I hate you. You killed him", she screamed at them as tears run down her cheeks_

_**End of Flashback**_

"Yes it is why can't you see it", Nessie says through her tears

"At the time I did see it. But over time I let the past be. Josh wouldn't have wanted us to blame ourselves. That's what pulled me out of my depression. I knew he wanted me to be happy", Samantha says

"Your not happy", Jazem states

Samantha gives him a watery smile, "Yes I am. This is about as happy I can be. I'm with my family and that is all that matters"

"I shoul…", Nessie tries

"No, no. It is not your fault", Samantha says

"I lost him", Nessie says brokenly

"It doesn't matter. You followed your heart", AJ says looking her dead in the eyes

"We are all hear to help you", Melissa says

Nessie looks around at them all.

"Really?" she asks

"Really", Samantha replies holding out her arms to her

Nessie falls into them sobbing they both sink to the ground crying for those they have lost. The others all sink to the ground in grief. They all lost someone they loved that day. A mate, a brother, a friend. None of them aloud themselves to grieve until now. They all let out the grief they had been carrying with them for 70 years out…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)<strong>


	33. Chapter 29: Planning

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait I have been very sick for the last couple of weeks. Thanks to those who have been patient with me. Here is another chapter for all of my faithful readers.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29: Planning<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Next Day…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

After everyone had got their emotions out they all went to get some much needed rest. Morning came and they all sat around the table. Ready to discuss what they were going to do now.

"I think it is time to tell you all what I have seen", Allie says

They all give her an confused look.

"What haven't you told us?" Jazem asks

"I haven't told you that a war is coming. A war like we have never seen before", Allie says softly

"Who are they targeting?" Jazem asks

"Our family, the Volturi, everyone", Allie replies

"How many will they be facing?" Matthew asks

"Hundreds. They have been set up in camps all across the states", Allie replies

"Who?" AJ asks

"Maria, Victoria, the Romanians and many more", Allie replies

Everyone goes quiet as they process the information. Their family was in danger.

"We can't let this happen", Nessie say looking up for the first time with determination in her eyes.

"There is no way in hell we are going to let this happen", AC growls

"Guys I knew about this for a while and I have set up a fortress in Montana. It's large enough to hold several hundred vampires", Allie says

"I own a hotel and casino. I can organize a fortress for that many vampires", CJ says

"Are you sure?" Allie asks

"I'm sure. It is time we work together. I'll take care of the fortress I'm sure Leah will help me", CJ says looking at AJ

"I'm sure she will she is good at this type of stuff", AJ agrees

"We are going to have to organize raids on the camps of enemy vampires", Jazem says looking thoughtful

"We are also going to have to get Vampire, shape shifters, Werewolves, hybrids and witches that we trust to help us in the fight", Emma says

"I'll supply the blood for the fortress", AJ says

"I'll can supply some cars. We are going to need them", AC says

"I can supply the food. It will not be that hard", Melissa adds

"I can get all my medication in stock at the fortress. We are going to be involved in a war. We are going to need the supplies", TK says

"Can you do that?" Allie asks

"Yes. It is time. I can always call some of my contacts and get more vampires in to help. If we don't get help to help us in this war it could be the end of our world", TK says

Everyone nods.

"There is one other thing I should tell you. Someone in our family is a traitor. They are supping information to the enemy. But they must be good at hiding because no one has a clue what is going on", Allie tells everyone

"That is dangerous. Everyone is going to be together at Christmas. It will be the perfect opportunity to pass information on about everyone", Lily says

"I think it is time for us to go home this Christmas", Nessie says

"We can discover the traitor while we are there", Emma adds

"I can see the bonds and I can see who is loyal to who", Samantha says

"Are you sure? Going back to Forks will be difficult for you", Allie says worried

"I'm sure. I'm coming", Samantha says firmly

"I will come too defiantly. No one knows that by touch I can get someone's life story", Nessie says

"I'll shield us all with my shield. Mind is stronger then individual shields", AC says smiling at his sibling

"My gift of feeling emotions will come in handy I'll be able to tell if someone is telling the truth", Jazem says

"I'll be able to read the persons thoughts. I can keep an eye on everyone", AJ says

"I'll come. If you find someone that is blocking you tell me and I'll break their shield to pieces", Matthew says firmly, "No one messes with my family"

"So who is in?" Samantha asks sticking out her hand

"I'm in can't wait to see the looks on everyone faces", AJ says putting his hand on top of Samantha's

"I'm in. Together we are stronger then when we are apart", TK says adding her hand to the others

"I'm in. I'm not letting you have all the fun without me", CJ says smiling and putting his hand on top of the others

"I'm in. Together always", Melissa says smiling putting her hand on top of the others

"You're not leaving me behind. I'm so looking forward to this", Matthew says adding his hand

"I'm in. You guys would be lost without me", Allie says laughing adding her hand

"I'm in. Let's fight together as we always do", Jazem says adding his hand

Lily smiles and adds her hand, "It is time for the world to know what we can do"

Emma smiles too and adds her hand, "Let our enemy's tremble at our coming"

"I'm in defiantly. It is about time Maria and Victoria get what's coming to them", AC says adding his hand

Now all their eyes turn to Nessie who's eyes have gone hard with determination.

"I'm in. No one messes with my family and gets away with it. If they stand before us as enemies they will regret ever siding against us", Nessie growls as she adds her hand to the others

"We will do this together", Samantha says

"Always", everyone answers

They all knew it was time. They have chosen their side. Now it was up to other's to choose their sides…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)<strong>


	34. Chapter 30: Fortress

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. But I have been very sick. I hope you all enjoy this chapter:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30: Fortress <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Everyone had been driving for days to get to the fortress. Everyone had called their mates getting them to meet them at the location of the Fortress. It was a big Job because AJ, AC, Emma, Mel, Mat, CJ and TK were having to being supplies over. So there would be enough food, water, drinks, medical supplies, and cars for the forces they were creating.

The fortress was huge with over 400 rooms, hospital wing, war room, storerooms, safe, bar, dinning area, pool, training rooms and panic rooms.

Quil was the first to arrive with food supplies. He quickly went to work unpacking the van. Felix and Seth were next to arrive having come to Seattle already. They were quick to help their brother unpack and clean everything up. Embry was next to arrive bringing with him more food supples. They would need an huge amount of food and blood to satisfy everyone. 3 hours later Sarah turned up with a truck load of cars. Besides running a ranch they also owned a car dealership. She told the boys the her husband and siblings would leave Boston soon. But they still had several calls to make. A couple of hours later CJ arrives with a truck load of bedding supples after getting Lily to teleport him home. The Fortress has close to 400 rooms that needed to be furnished. With CJ he had bought his right hand man Greg who was very glad to help with the cause. He immediately started on a computer network that would tell if a room was vacant or not so they could keep track of everyone.

The next day Leah arrived with two truckloads of wine, beer and blood. Her arrival was timed perfectly they had really needed her supplies. Leah hugged her brothers tightly having not seen them in decades. She also wanted to know what side they were taking. They all said they would support Ness. They all agreed Jacob was in the wrong and that they'll support Ness whatever way they could.

2 hours later the siblings started to arrive. The first was TK she went quickly over to Leah and Sarah hugging them tightly. She then turned to her brothers-in-laws and hugged them all tightly saying how much she had missed them. Minutes later Lily pulled into the drive way and ran into Felix's open arms hugging and kissing him. She then did the same to Leah, Sarah, Seth, Quil, and Embry. Soon everyone else had arrived and there was lots of hugging and kissing and catching up after they hadn't seen each other in decades and in Samantha's case 70 long years. 6 hours after they had started catching up Paul finally arrived with the medical supples. They all quickly started work getting the hospital wing up and running. It took some time but soon they were able to relax with each other for the first time in 70 years there was no sadness or awkwardness. There was only laughter and some drinking from AJ's private store. They stayed up late talking, laughing and joking. It felt to them just like to old days. Just like nothing had happened in the last 70 years. No death and no heartbreak.

For the first time is so many years to only emotions Jazem felt were happiness and joy. For the first time in years the only thoughts AJ could hear with of joy, happiness and jokes. For the first time in days Nessie didn't think about her problems or her despair, she was truly having a good time with the family. AC was happy drinking beer and chatting to Paul and Embry about their living laughing at some parts. Lily and Emma were talking with Sarah and Leah about their lives living in different countries and the sights they saw living around the world. Matthew sat back and relaxed drinking with CJ more then he should for the first time in years he could let himself go and not worry about saying anything wrong or trying to look after the family that were living at home. He was enjoy his moment of peace. Melissa sat down and relaxed with TK for the first time in years everyone had a peaceful aura. Samantha laughter rang through the halls of the fortress. For her siblings in was joy hearing her so happy. Sam was living in the moment overjoyed that she had come back to her family instead of brooding in Spain like she had done for the past 70 years. Allie smiled and continued the drink finally happy that the future had shown her a correct vision. Finally most of her family were happy and they were back together. She felt at home for the first time in so long. She was talking when a vision came into her mind that caused her to bust out laughing.

"What is in Als?" Jazem asks her drunk

"Mum found out", Allie says between laughs

"Found out what?" TK asks

"That some of her stock is missing. You should see the look on her face", Allie says laughing

"AJ link us so we can see", Mat asks slightly drunk

AJ laughs and quickly links everyone's mines. Soon everyone is doubled over laughing. The look on her face was priceless. They would always treasure that memory.

The rest of the night was spent drinking with more than half of they getting drunk and starting to sing in all octaves. And dancing wildly with each other. For them it was the happiest night of their lives…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll do me best to udate as soon as possible:)<strong>

**Now I am facing a few surgeries so there might be a delay between chapters. Please be painent with me. I will not give up on my stories.**


	35. Chapter 31: Meanwhile

**Chapter 31: Meanwhile…**

* * *

><p><em>Volterra, Italy<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Jalice's POV<strong>

I can't believe I am here. But to get rid of Tanya I would do anything. I walk up to the reception desk.

"How may I help you?" she asks

She must be new. Otherwise this wouldn't be happening.

"I am Lady Jalice Mary Swan Cullen Cameron, daughter of Isabella Marie Cullen Whitlock Volturi princess of Volterra", I announce

She goes pale, "Go right in my lady"

I smile and make my way inside.

"Jalice!" Uncle Aro calls spotting me

I laugh and give him a hug, "It has been too long"

"It has", he says letting me go

Grandfather Marcus comes over and gives me a hug, "How is my daughter?"

"She got married", I say smiling at their shocked face

"Who?" Uncle Caius asks

"My father", I answer simply

They growl.

"Quit it. Mum is happy and he has promised he will never leave her again. So quit it. Dad has already got the rest of the family on his back he doesn't need you", I scold them

They all look sheepish.

"Now I am here for Jane, Alec, and Irina's and Demetri's children", I say

"Of course. But why do you need Jane and Alec?" Uncle Aro asks

I grin and tell them. They agreed all too quickly…

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

After telling everyone nearly all of my story I am feeling a little bit better. I have decided to let them have full access to the house. All except for Tanya. I still don't know what to do with her. That was when Demetri comes up to me.

"I know that you have been wondering what you are going to do with Tanya. I thought maybe having Jane and Alec come down here and take her to Volterra. She will be out of hair. You will only see her when they come for Christmas", Demetri says

"That is a good idea. But how do we get her there?" I ask

"Well I think Jalice can teleport the twins here. Then they can take her to Volterra", Demetri explains

"Anyway I am missing my kids", Irina says coming to us

I grin and call for Jalice. She is at me side is seconds. I explain what I want her to do and she is gone in seconds.

"Everyone come down here!" I call

Everyone is by my side in seconds and I am in Edward's arms

"What's wrong love?" he asks

"We have found out what we are going to do with Tanya", I say smirking

I quickly tell them everything.

"Are you sure Aro won't hurt her?" Carlisle asks

"Positive. He will just make her work. Or keep her locked in the cells till Christmas", I reply

"Why Christmas?" Kate asks

"Because that's when the family comes together", Samuel replies for me

"Right", I say as there is a pop

"Aunt Bella!" two little children run towards me

"Kyle, Katie it is good to see you", I say hugging them before they go over to their parents.

I look up and see Alec and Jane waiting for me.

"It has been too long", I say

"Bella! I can't believe it is you", Jane squeals and hugs me tightly

"Why?" I ask grinning

"Because you are so happy. You have changed so much", Jane replies letting me go

"I know. I am happy now. Jane, Alec this is Edward", I say introducing them

"Pleasure. If you hurt her again we will kill you", they both say

I grin poor Edward is getting a lot of threats lately.

"Now where is this whore we have heard all about?"

* * *

><p><em>One day later…<em>

* * *

><p>Tonight we are having a family dinner we are all laughing and drinking wine. When I feel something fluttering against my shield. I don't pay any attention to it. It is probably nothing. But something in the back of my mind tells me its not…<p>

* * *

><p><em>Next day…<em>

* * *

><p>"Peter! Emmett no fighting in the house", I say from the piano<p>

"Oh come on Bells", they whine

"No!" I say sternly

That is when they start arguing between. Jackson, Emmett, Peter, and Jared. I roll my eyes they are so immature. That was when the power failed. We all swear.

"Peter can you go to the store? We need some candles and touches", I tell him

"Why do I have too?" he whines

"Because I said so", I say

Peter sighs and walks out.

A minute later I get a vision of a tree in the middle of the road and Peter hitting it at full speed. We all hear the smash.

"Peter!" we all cry

We run outside to find Peter's car wrapped around a tree.

"Emmett, Jackson help get him out of the car. He looks like he is pinned", I say taking a closer look

Peter begins swearing as they work. By the time we get him out the power is back on at the house. Assessing Peter's injuries I need to get him pain medication. I run done to the vault and get the medication I need.

"Here Peter take this. It will help you with the pain. But It will hurt when I have to re-set your legs", I say grinning

He has been a pain in the butt for too long and know his new car is destroyed. Angela, Annabelle and I quickly set his legs and we leave him alone with Charlotte.

"Jackson, Emmett, and Garrett can you please go and move that tree. Ben can you check the fuse box?"

* * *

><p><em>A week later…<em>

* * *

><p>What the hell? I think as I check my shelf's in the vault. Several boxes of medications have disappeared and I know I haven't used them. I make my way up the stairs.<p>

"FAMILY MEETING", I yell

Everyone is here in seconds including Annabelle's human mate.

"What's the matter?" Charlotte asks me

"You look mad as hell", Irina comments

"Has anyone been into my vault lately?" I ask testily

Everyone looks at each other before replying no.

"Well some medication is missing. And I know I haven't taken any of it", I say angrily

"How do you know? You're the only one with the code", Peter say grinning

I growl this is not my day. Someone is messing with me. And I will find out who…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)<strong>

**I am having 8 teeth removed within the next 30 days. So please be patient with me.**


	36. Chapter 32: Arrivals

****Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait I ended up having ten teeth removed. But now I am back. I hope you all enjoy this chapter:)****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32: Arrivals<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Time Skip<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

It is getting close to Christmas. It is only two weeks away. Today we are putting up the decorations. Soon all of our friends and family will be here. I know my children won't be. They haven't been home in a long time.

"I'll right love?" Edward asks me smiling

"I am all right just thinking", I reply

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asks

"Just thinking about my children wishing that they would come home for Christmas", I reply

Edward wraps his arms around my waist.

"Maybe they will. Maybe this year your wish will come true", Edward replies

"My wish already came true I have you", I reply giving Edward a kiss

He kisses me back. We were interrupted by the sound of cars pulling up. We quickly pull away and I go to the door with Edward and the others following me. We go outside to see 3 cars. And out of the cars come the Volturi.

"Bella my daughter it has been so long", Marcus says coming over to me and giving me a hug

"It has. My I introduce you to my husband", I ask

Marcus looks at us for a minute before grinning and saying, "Edward if you leave Bella again I will personally kill you"

"I won't leave her again sir", Edward replies

Poor Edward he is really getting a beating by our family. Soon I am greeted by all the Volturi. Aro, Athenodora, Sulpicia, Jane, Chelsea, Heidi, Renata, Caius, Alec, Afton, and Santiago. Tanya was at the back of the pack.

"Everyone these are the Cullen's and Denali's. Cullen's, Denali's are Aro and his mate Sulpicia, Caius and his mate Athenodora, Heidi and her mate Afton, Chelsea and her mate Santiago, Renata, Jane and Alec", I say introducing everyone

Everyone shakes hands.

"This is Samuels mate Tasha and Annabelle's human mate Mark", I say introducing the new members of my coven

"Pleasure to meet you both. It is great that they have finally found their mates", Marcus says

"Why are you here early?" I ask them

"We had nothing better to do. So we thought we would spend some time with you", Aro replies

"Ok. You all know the rooms you're in go and get settle", I say to them

They all nod Tanya scowls.

"Are you alright Tanya?" I ask her nicely

She just ignores me and walks inside. I roll my eyes. She will have to get over it. An hour later we hear another car pull up.

"Hello?" a familiar voice says

"Siobhan how are you going?" I ask greeting her at the door.

She is with her mate Liam and Maggie

"Good. We decided to come early for the Christmas celebration. Is it still on?" she asks

"Yes it is still on. We are all going the Twilight Club on Christmas eve", I explain to her

"Who else is here?" Maggie asks

I quickly introduce everyone and we all go about again getting the house decorated. About another hour later I here another car pulling up. I roll my eyes looks like the family wanted to come early. That is confirmed when an hour later Ben and Tia turn up.

I must say I like having the family together. It has been too long. My only wish now is to have me children come back to me…

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

AJ and Jazem were watching the house today they could barely keep in there laughter as one after the other the family arrive while there mother and family were trying to decorate for Christmas.

AJ was listening to their thoughts when he catches his mother's thoughts.

"_My only wish now is to have me children come back to me"_

AJ smiles, "Don't worry mum your wish is going to come true. You just have to be patient"

Jazem nods his head to his brother. He could feel his mothers longing from here. Soon they would all be together...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Sorry for the short chapter. Next one will be longer I promise. Please review:)<strong>


	37. Chapter 33: Prepartion

**Chapter 33: Preparation**

* * *

><p><em>Seattle<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

The Twilight Club in Seattle was getting ready for its annual Christmas Party this year it would be rather special. This year the event would house all of the famous Whitlock children. Only the workers of the club knew. Their boss AJ Cullen had come in two days earlier and closed down the bar saying they had to get it ready before the doors opened on Christmas Eve. It was a shock to all of them when their boss walked through the door. Since the club opened 60 years ago AJ had only stepped in it when it had been opened and had never looked back. It was an even bigger surprise for him to tell his workers that his siblings would be coming to join in the party.

Everyone knew that the Whitlock children hadn't been together in 70 years. And now finally they were coming together. AJ also ordered that all drinks to his mother and her friends would go on his tab. He also said that his siblings would be providing the entertainment for the night. All workers looked at each other and wonder if someone had processed their boss. He must be going crazy.

* * *

><p>Today was the day before Christmas Eve. The Twilight Club's staff had closed the doors in order to prepare for the event. Lucky this year they had their owner Anthony Jacob Masen and his siblings and their mates here to help. They had all decided to change their last name to Masen not Cullen. Because their mother took that name.<p>

AJ was motivated this year. This year he would play host to his mothers and fathers family's. A lot had happened in 70 years that they hadn't been together. For one thing he now hated his middle name and not his last name. But he will have to pretend to like it for his mothers sake. She was not to know what her best friend did to her daughter. It was Christmas a time for celebration. Not a time to mourn or a time to kill. This would be their mothers first Christmas with their father and they were determined to make it a happy one.

Leah Masen worked quickly to organise her bar staff. This was a busy time of year and they needed a lot of staff to cover everyone. Tomorrow night there will be a lot of money taken in. They only had 15 bar staff.

Adrian, Matthew, Christopher Masen were out the back bringing in the truck loads of wine and beer that AJ had brewed months before.

Jazem Masen was checking with security making sure everyone was ready for one of the biggest nights of the year (Next to New Years Eve and Halloween). They had ten security staff all vampires on staff. He had to make sure everyone was ready. There could be no mistakes. This had to go perfect.

Emmalie Call and Melissa Altera were checking with the waitressing staff. They had 12 on duty for tomorrow night. They should hopefully be enough for all the witches, shape-shifters, werewolves and vampires turning up tomorrow night.

Lillian Volturi and Sarah Masen were cleaning tables there were 100 tables to clean and 20 booths to clean. The bigger booth would be reserved for the family. All tables were to be spotless.

Trudy and Paul Lahote were cleaning the huge dance floor. Making it ready for all the dancing that would be happening.

Samantha Masen was checking the lighting with her power she could detect any fault that could make tomorrow night bad. She also checked with the vampires who was controlling the lighting and the sound for the stage making sure they knew what they were doing. Like her siblings said everything had to be prefect.

Allie Clearwater was making sure that that the Christmas tree was well decorated and that the whole place in general was well decorated. She also went around making sure everyone table had a candles on it.

Renesmee Black or Elizabeth Masen as she liked to be called now was lighting candles with her power and lighting the back wall. The fire lighted the room. She smiled. It was hard for her to smile now. But she was determined that her mother or father would see or feel her pain. She was going to be happy even if it killed her. Her mother already knew what she was feeling from person expense. She did what her mother to re-expense it.

The entertainment for the night was simple it was them. They would sing for everyone. They all had more than one song they would sing. The plan was simple the only one their mother and everyone on else in the family would see was Samantha because she had grown up and changed they wouldn't recognise her. The others would hang back in the crowd before the hostess announces AJ. They were ready they hoped…

* * *

><p><em>Forks<em>

* * *

><p>The house was near full everyone had turned up.<p>

"What's wrong Bella?" Edward asks kissing her temple

"I don't know. I can't see our future after tomorrow morning", Bella replies, "Annie can you see?"

"Now that you mention it I can't. What about you Alice?" Annie asks

"I can't see either", Alice replies

"That means someone is blocking you", Aro comments

"I know what it means. But the question is why?" Bella snaps

Bella hated it when she couldn't see. She hated being blind. She just hoped nothing bad would happen…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter please review and the next will be a very long chapter:)<strong>


	38. Chapter 34: Christmas Eve: Part One

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the songs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Happy 20th Birthday to me<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34: Christmas Eve: Surprise: Part One<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"It's time", Allie says looking at her siblings

They all had dressed up for the occasion. Tonight was the night.

"Open the doors", AJ orders from across the room

As soon as the doors are opened vampires, Witches, Werewolves, and Shape-shifters start to come through the door. Soon the place is packed.

Samantha sat on the bar stood slowly drinking watching the door for her family. Soon they arrive.

"_They're here", Samantha thinks_

"_Let the show begin", AJ replies_

* * *

><p>Bella and her party arrived at the club to see that it was packed. Her eyes pass over to the bar seeing a woman with long black hair and blue eyes talking to the bar staff. She feels like they know her from somewhere. But that was not possible. That woman had to be in her late twenties.<p>

"Lady Masen your table is this way", the hostess says leading us away

Bella gives her a look when she said Masen. Normally they call her Whitlock. She leads them to a big booth they sit down quickly.

"Can I get you some drinks?" the hostess asks

"Yes please", Bella says

We quickly order are drinks and in minutes we have them. Bella goes to pay but they said it was on the house. That confused her a little.

"Mum I can feel a slit pull", Samuel says

"Me too", Michael says

"Me too", Misty says

"Now that you mention it I can too", Jalice says

"Impossible", Bella says in denial

Edward squeezes her hand. Bella takes a drink as a different hostess goes on stage.

"Normally I would welcome everyone here. But tonight that is not my job. Tonight I would like to welcome to the stage our owner Anthony Jacob Masen", she says

Everyone cheers and Bella and the others freeze at the name.

A man comes onto the stage. With brown hair and chocolate eyes exactly like Bella. Edward new in his heart that was his son. Edward squeezes Bella's hand.

"Is that our son?" Edward asks

"Yes", she whisperers eyes never leaving the stage

"Hello everyone I would like to welcome everyone to the Twilight's Club Christmas Eve party ", AJ says

Everyone cheers again.

"Now before we get into the partying I would like to welcome some other people to the stage. First let's welcome to the stage my brother Christopher Masen", AJ says

Everyone cheers as a man with brown hair with black strikes walk on stage. Edward saw his eyes as blue with brown and gold strikes. He recognises him as the man from Las Vegas.

"My son", Bella whisperers looking at him for the first time in decades.

"Our brother", Michael and Samuel say looking at their brother

"Second my sister Trudy Lahote", AJ says to a woman coming on stage with black hair and gold eyes.

She was smiling and waved to the crowd.

"My daughter", Bella whisperers

"TK", Samuel says

"Third my sister Melissa Ateara", AJ announces

A woman comes up with brown hair and blue eyes.

Bella sits there in shock. 4 of her children were on stage.

"Fourth my brother Matthew Masen", AJ says

A man comes up with black hair and brown eyes. Edward recognises him from his time in Forks.

"Fifthly me little sister Allie Clearwater", AJ says

A woman with bronze hair and emerald eyes dances on to the stage. Carlisle looks at her and she looks exactly like Edward was when he was human.

"Allie", Jalice whisperers looking at her long time no see sister.

"Sixthly my brother Jazem Masen", AJ says as a man with bronze hair and gold eyes walks calmly up to the stage.

Again Edward recognises him from Forks. Even though he only saw him a little bit. Now he could see how much they look alike.

"Seventhly my sister Lillian Volturi", AJ says smiling at the woman who walked on stage she had bronze hair with brown highlights and emerald green eyes with gold flecks in them.

Everyone cheers again.

"Eighty my sister Emmalie Call", AJ says smiling again as his sister walks onto the stage.

The woman had brown hair with bronze highlights and brown eyes with gold flecks. Bella was still sitting in shock. Her wish was coming true.

"Ninthly my brother Adrian Masen", AJ says

A man with Brown hair and emerald green eyes comes onto the stage and Jalice takes in a sharp breath seeing her twin so close to her.

"Tenthly my sister Renesmee Masen or Elizabeth Masen as see likes to be called", AJ says smiling at his twin comes on stage.

Renesmee had bronze hair and brown eyes. She smiled at the crowd. Edward could see that it didn't quite meet her eyes.

"And lastly my sister Samantha Masen", AJ says

The woman from the bar comes onto the stage smiling. Like her sister her smile didn't quite meet her eyes. But it was a bit more noticable. Bella couldn't believe it. All of her children were together.

"Now we would like to apologies to our mother Isabella Masen", AJ says

"We are sorry for leaving you all those years ago", AC says

"We should have visited. We are so sorry we didn't", CJ says

"Now we would like to give you our collective blessing on your marriage to our father Edward Masen. Congratulations", Renesmee says smiling

Bella couldn't believe it. They were ok with her marriage. This was a dream come true.

"So let's all raise our glasses to Edward and Isabella Masen may you have forever together", Samantha says raising her glass

"To Edward and Bella", everyone yells taking a drink

"Now that all the apologies are over and done with you should know mother that one by one we will come up and introduce ourselves probably to Dad and his family. Now also we would be providing the entertainment tonight. Now let's party!" AJ shouts

Samantha walks up to the mike and begins to sing in Spanish.

_Dime que paso_

_Se te olivido mi nombre_

_O ya quiza yo no te importo mas_

_Yo te conozco bien_

_Tus ojos no lo esconden_

_Estas indiferente y me hace mal_

_Si nuestro amor no da mas_

_Asi como se fue otro vendra_

Everyone starts dancing to the music.

_Si ya se acabo tu amor_

_Te quedan las caricias que grabé en tu piel_

_Amandote_

_Si ya se acabo tu amor_

_Me quedo con la fuerza de poder tener_

_A quien querer_

_El tiempo_

_Que te di_

_No fue tiempo perdido_

_Yo me quede con lo llus de ti_

_Me diste una llusion_

_Un sueco y un destino_

_La fe que me faltaba por vivir_

_Si nuestro amor no da mas_

_Asi como se fue otro vendra_

"Hello", CJ says to his mother kissing her cheek

"CJ its good to see you", Bella says

"Hello everyone I am Christopher Jemmett Masen. Please call me CJ"

"Good to meet you CJ", Edward says shaking his had

"You too dad. It is good to know mum has found happiness", CJ says to he

_Si ya se acabo tu amor_

_Te quedan las caricias que grabé en tu piel_

_Amandote_

_Si ya se acabo tu amor_

_Me quedo con la fuerzade pooer tener_

_A quien querer_

"I better get going it was a pleasure meeting you all. I will see you all soon", CJ says disappearing into the crowd

"He called me dad", Edward says shocked

"He did. I wonder what has gotten into them", Bella says shocked at her sons words

_Si necesitas algo tu de mi_

_NO dudes yo estoy aqui_

_No fuiste solo uno mas_

_Algo muy mio vive en ti_

_Si ya se acabo tu amor_

_Te quedan las caricias que grabé en tu piel_

_Amandote_

_Si ya se acabo tu amor_

_Me quedo con la fuerzade pooer tener_

_A quien querer_

Everyone cheers and claps. Samantha bows and walks off stage.

"I can't believe how much she has grown. She is not a teenager anymore", Bella says

"She's grown up I wonder why and how", Samuel says, "Ad least now I can introduce her to my mate"

AJ, AC and Jazem walk on stage. They all had Guitars.

_**(ALL TOGTEHR BOLD)**_

_Bless the Broken Road by Rascal Flatts_

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago_

_Hoping I would find true love along the broken road_

_But I got lost a time or two_

_Wiped my brow and kept pushing through_

_I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you (AC)_

_[Chorus:]_

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are_

_Others who broke my heart they were like __**Northern stars**_

_Pointing me on my way into __**your loving arms**_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

"Hello everyone I and Trudy Karen Masen Lahote please call me TK and this is my mate and Husband Paul", TK says to her family

"Pleasure to meet you", Edward says

"You too dad", TK says kissing his cheek, "We will have to catch up more later"

"Why are you all going by Masen?" Bella asks her daughter

"Because you married him. We all decided to go by his last name", TK says smiling

_I think about the years I spent just passing through_

_I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you_

_But you just smile and take my hand_

_You've been there you understand_

_It's all part of a __**grander plan that is coming true**_

"See you all later", TK says leaving with her Husband

_**Every long lost dream led me to where you are**_

_**Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars**_

_**Pointing me on my way into your loving arms**_

_**This much I know is true**_

_**That God blessed the broken road**_

_**That led me straight to you**_

_Guitar Solo (Jazem)_

_Now I'm just rolling home_

_Into my lover's arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you._

Everyone cheers again and they bow and make their way off stage. AJ goes the to piano and CJ goes to the mike and begins to sing.

_On My Shoulder by Westlife_

_Nah nahnah nah nahnah_

_All around the world_

_All around the world_

_Someone needs somebody_

_Let it be a shield_

_All around the world_

_All around the world_

_Someone's feeling lonely_

_But I know you never will_

_Cause when it all gets too much_

_Put your head down on my shoulder_

_A little warmth when it gets colder_

_Now I don't know the things that you're going through_

_But you can put your head down_

_On my shoulder_

_Wear the storm 'til it blows over_

_I know you're there for me too_

_No I'll be there for you_

"Hi I am Melissa Alirose Ateara please call me Mel and this is my mate and husband Quil", Melissa says to her family smiling and hugging her mother.

"Pleasure to meet you Melissa. I am…", Edward starts

"We know who you all our so let's skip the introductions dad", Melissa says smiling kissing his cheeks

Edward had to admit it was good to be called dad

"We'll talk later. I just came to introduce myself. We'll talk more later. Have a good night", Melissa says walking away with her husband

_You're waiting for a change_

_You're waiting for the day_

_When all that you remember is with you once again_

_There's a long road ahead_

_Stretches out for miles_

_And if you want some company_

_Walk with me a while_

_Oh and when the road gets too rough_

_You can put your head down on my shoulder_

_A little warmth when it gets colder_

_I don't know the things that you're going through_

_But you can put your head down_

_On my shoulder_

_Wear the storm 'til it blows over_

_I know you're there for me too_

_So I'll be there for you, for you, for you, yeah, oh_

_When it all..gets… too… much…_

"I am sure you remember me. But I will introduce myself anyway. I am Matthew Conner Masen. I am sorry for how I have treated you in the past. Can we please start again", Matthew asks Edward holding out his hand.

"Sure we can start again", Edward says shaking his hand

"Mum it is could to see you. Sorry for leaving you weeks ago but TK needed me", Matthew says

"No problem", Bella says a smile now on her face

_Put your head on my shoulder, on my shoulder_

_Your head on my shoulder, on my shoulder_

_Put your head on my shoulder, now_

"Thanks. I'll go and leave you too it. Have a good night", Matthew says leaving

_Oh, you can put your head on my shoulder_

_Put your head on my shoulder_

_Put your head on my shoulder, now_

_Oh, put your head on my shoulder_

_A little warmth when it gets colder, Put your head on my shoulder_

_I don't know the things that you're going through, Put your head on my shoulder_

_Baby, put your head on my shoulder_

_Wear the storm 'til it blows over, Put your head on my shoulder_

_I know your there for me too, Put your head on my shoulder_

_So I'll be there for you_

_Nahnah nahh nah nahnaah nah nah nah_

CJ bows and walks off stage as Elizabeth comes on stage to join AJ.

_(AJ, __Elizabeth __**Both**__) _

_It's Only Christmas_

_Do you remember what you wish for every Christmas?_

_Do you say a prayer and send it on a star?_

_Well maybe I'm just being over sentimental._

_But now its Christmas and I miss us most of all._

_You know I never really took the time to thank you._

_I was almost thinking you were here to stay. (Eliza)_

_Is it something in the air that gts me crazy? (Eliza)_

_Cause now its Christmas but I miss us just the same. (Eliza)_

"Hi I'm Allie Annie Masen Clearwater. But Please call me Allie and this is my mate and husband Seth", Allie says bouncing up and down excited.

She reminds Edward a lot of Alice. Seth quickly leaves leaving them alone with Allie.

"I am sure we are going to get along great", Allie says smiling

Alice laughs that was what she was going to say.

_**When its cold, I get lonely,**_

_**I can't talk, I can't walk, I can't breathe**_

_**Then I dream and you hold me,**_

_**And the angels are singing with me.**_

_**I guess its Christmas when I miss us most of all.**_

"Calm down Kitty", Jazem says wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Jaz you spoil all my fun", Allie says pouting

Jazem laughs, "I am Jazem Jackson Masen. It's a pleasure to see you all again. Sorry for running out on you mum. But your emotions were getting way too much for me to handle"

"It's ok Jazem I forgive you", Bella says

_**So let the snow come down and drown out all my sorrows.**_

_**Maybe I can dance again with you.**_

_**And as the children sing I swear I heard you whisper,**_

_**That now its Christmas but I miss us just the same.**_

"Well there are others who want to say hello so we will leave you in peace. See you all later", Allie says smiling as Jazem takes her into the crowd

_**When its cold, I get lonely,**_

_**I can't talk, I can't walk, I can't breathe**_

_**Then I dream and you hold me,**_

_**And the angels are singing with me.**_

_I guess its Christmas when I miss us most of all._

"I can't believe this is happening. Are you sure this isn't a dream", Bella says to Edward

"It's not a dream love. They are really here", Edward says as he orders more drinks

_I guess its Christmas when I miss us most of all._

_**Cause now its Christmas and I miss us most of all.**_

Everyone cheers and they bow and head off stage. TK now heads up to the stage.

I Hope you Dance by Lee ANN Womack

_I hope you never lose your sense of wonder_

_You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger_

_May you never take one single breath for granted_

_God forbid love ever leave you empty handed_

_I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean_

_Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens_

_Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance_

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance_

"Hi I'm Lillian Rosalie Masen Volturi. Please call me Lily. My mate and husband is Felix and he is over there", Lily points

"You're named after me?" Rosalie asks

_I hope you dance _

_I hope you dance_

"Yes. It is a pleasure to meet you Aunt Rose. I hope we can get to know each other more later. But I better get going. See you all later", Lily says walking away

_I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance_

_Never settle for the path of least resistance_

_Livin' might mean takin' chances, but they're worth takin'_

_Lovin' might be a mistake, but it's worth makin'_

_Don't let some Hellbent heart leave you bitter_

_When you come close to sellin' out, reconsider_

_Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance_

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance_

"I am Emmalie Ella Masen Call. Please call me Emma. My mate is Embry call. I am so excited to actually meet my father", Emma says kissing Edward's cheeks. She had an accent but he couldn't place it.

"I can't believe I'm meeting you either", Edward says

"I know it is a bit of a shock. But we are really here", Emma says

_I hope you dance _

_I hope you dance_

_(Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along)_

_I hope you dance _

_I hope you dance_

_(Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder, where those years have gone?)_

"Where have you been all this time?" Bella asks

"Now's not the time. We will take more later. For now enjoy the party", Emma says disappearing into the crowd

_I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean_

_Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens_

_Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance_

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance_

_Dance_

_I hope you dance _

_(Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along)_

_I hope you dance_

TK quickly bows and walks off the stage.

"Now we have a short break. And we'll be back in ten minutes", AJ announces

"You're Christmas wish came true love", Edward says kissing Bella's lips

"It did. But I wonder why they are here. We haven't seen them in decades"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)<strong>


	39. Chapter 35: Christmas Eve: Part Two

****Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. I have been very sick and depressed latly and sick so I haven't felt like writing. I hope you all like this chapter:) ****

****Author's Note 2: My mum has broken her pelvis and a couple of ribs and my nan had another stroke. I am doinh my best to keep you all updated****

****On another note. Happy New Year. I also hope everyone had a Merry Christmas****

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**hapter 35: Christmas Eve: Surprise: Part Two**

* * *

><p>"Now we have a short break. And we'll be back in ten minutes", AJ announces<p>

"You're Christmas wish came true love", Edward says kissing Bella's lips

"It did. But I wonder why they are here. We haven't seen them in decades", Bella says

"That is an understatement", Jalice says

That's when Leah walks over to them.

"Hi I am Leah Masen I am married to AJ. It is a pleasure to meet you all", Leah says

"It's been a long time Leah", Bella says going over and hugging her

"It has", Leah says

Everyone else comes up and hugs her and Leah sits down with them.

"How's it been for the last several decades?" Leah asks

"Quiet. Except for the constant bickering with Matthew and Jazem and me finding my mate again", Bella says

Leah laughs, "Sound like you have been busy"

"Yes we have", Bella says

They talk for another couple of minutes before AJ announces they were back.

"I welcome back Allie to the stage", AJ says and everyone cheers

_**I wish the past was different **_

_Today the past is lika a dress_

_I put it on and see myslf_

_So strange is like a stranger_

_but I recognize the face_

_And Oohoh, I wish the past was different_

_And Oohoh, I wish it wasn't so_

_But in the end_

_Because I'm here now_

_in the end I think you know_

_I can see it in you and you can't feel it_

_But I can't just let it go_

"Hi I am Adrian Carlisle but please call me AC", AC says introduces himself

"Pleasure to meet you", Edward says shaking his hand

"Did Sarah come with you?" Angela asks

"Yes she is here somewhere. I am sure she will show up soon. But for now I have to go", AC says

"See you later", Bella says

_And Oohoh, I wish the past was different_

_And Oohoh, I wish it wasn't so_

_I'm astonished, by the differens_

_the simple truth_

_makes it our lives_

_And I be greateful_

_If I could be_

_But I can not face_

_can not face the lies_

_And Oohoh, I wish the past was different_

_And Oohoh, I wish it wasn't so_

_But in the end_

_Because I'm here now_

_in the end I think you know_

_I can see it in you and you can't feel it_

_But I can't just let it go _

_And Oohoh, I wish the past was different_

_And Oohoh, I wish it wasn't so_

_And Oohoh, I wish the past was different_

_wish it wasn't so_

_And Oohoh, I wish it wasn't so_

"Next we have Trudy, Samantha and Melissa", AJ announces, "Singing Strut"

_**Trudy, **__Samantha, __Melissa, __**All Together **_

_**Strut**_

_(Jazem guitar)_

_**You can breath in the music the city makes **_

_move by the rythm the gypsies play _

_deep inside it comes alive _

_**there is a whisper that feeds the soul **_

_words so beautiful like a spanish rose _

_till you hypnotize thats when you arrive _

The three sisters dance across the stage. Perfectly in time with each other.

_[chorus]_

_**You got to strut like you mean it**_

_**Free your mind**_

_**It's not enough just to dream it**_

_**Come on, come on.**_

_**Get up when you feel it**_

_**It's your chance to shine**_

_**Strut like you mean it**_

_**Come on, come on, come on, yeah.**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, yeah.**_

Everyone was dancing.

"Wow they good", Samuel says

_**Pounding the pavement, kickin through the streets **_

_so wonder like picso in the Barcelona heat _

_passion is the fasion and life is poetry _

_**welcome to another world **_

_**where every heart can beat(ow,ow) **_

_in a different tempo _

_there's never a wrong one_

_(never a wrong one(never a wrong one)) _

_building to a rescendo _

_**you know the journeys just begun (ah,ah,ah) **_

_[chorus]_

_**You got to strut like you mean it**_

_**Free your mind**_

_**It's not enough just to dream it**_

_**Come on, come on.**_

_**Get up when you feel it**_

_**It's your chance to shine**_

_**Strut like you mean it**_

_**Come on, come on, come on, yeah.**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, yeah.**_

"They are. They must have practiced", Jalice says

_**hey feel the flow **_

_**when you just can't move no more(no more)**_

_**the city wants to show(aha) you something(something),something (something)**_

_**a heart unfolds(unfolds) that you would never know (never know)**_

_**barcelona's soul(uh) says something (something)good is coming, **_

_**its coming, yeah**_

_**everybody knows that something good is coming on**_

_[chorus]_

_**You got to strut like you mean it**_

_**Free your mind**_

_**It's not enough just to dream it**_

_**Come on, come on.**_

_**Get up when you feel it**_

_**It's your chance to shine**_

_**Strut like you mean it**_

_**Come on, come on, come on, yeah.**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, yeah.**_

_**you got to strut...**_

_Bienvenidas esto es mi sueno_

_**Come on, come on, get up!**_

_Siganme y descubre mi Barcelona_

_**Stand! Come on, come on!**_

_Bienvenidas esto es mi sueno_

_**Come on, come on... [fading]**_

_(Welcome this is my dream_

_Come on, come on, get up!_

_Follow and discover my Barcelona_

_Stand! Come on, come on!_

_Welcome this is my dream)_

Everyone cheers and the bow and walk of stage.

"I didn't know Samantha spoke Spanish", Samuel says

"She must have learnt it while she was away", Michael replies

The next to walk on stage was AC.

"Hi I am AC and I will be singing Back to Tennessee", AC says and starts to play the guitar.

_**Back to Tennessee By Billy Ray Cyrus **_

_Fancy cars and diamond rings, _

_I seen all kinds of shiny things, _

_I should be feelin' like a king, _

_But lord I don't. _

_Great big towns, so full of users. _

_Make a million, still a loser. _

_Some may bet on you to win, _

_Most hope you won't. _

"Hi I am Sarah Masen I am married to AC. It is good to see everyone", Sarah says

"Sarah!" Angela says jumping up and giving her daughter a hug

"Mum, Dad it is good to see the both of you", Sarah says hugging them both

_Livin' wild, ain't no mercy being free, _

_When it brings you to your knees. _

_Can't keep lying. _

"It has been a long time. You should have visited more", Angela says

"I know. I am sorry. I will tell you soon. But not quite yet", Sarah replies

_I've seen the road now, _

_I know just what I need, _

_To find my way back to Tennessee. _

_I'm going home now, _

_To Southern, is so sweet, _

_And find my way back to Tennessee _

"Aunt Bella it is good to see you happy. Uncle Edward it is good to finally meet you. I hope we can get to know each other later", Sarah says

"Of course. I will like to get to know you too", Edward says

_I was only seventeen, _

_I lived behind my beauty queen, _

_I turned my back on everything, _

_And everyone. _

"I better get going. See you all later", Sarah says walking away

_Rooms with lots of pretty faces, _

_Still don't fill the empty spaces, _

_Wanderin' where Amazing Grace is, _

_There is none, no. _

_Now I know, there's no comfort in this world. _

_God I miss that hometown girl, _

_Want to hold her. _

_I'm on the road now, _

_I know just what I need, _

_To find my way back to Tennessee. _

_I'm coming home now, _

_To Southern, is so sweet, _

_And find my way back to Tennessee _

_All this time I was chasing after dreams, _

_It was right in front of me, _

_I was lost without her. _

_I'm on the road now, _

_I know just what I need, _

_To find my way back to Tennessee. _

_I'm coming home now, _

_To Southern, is so sweet, _

_And find my way back to you and me, _

_Find my way back to Tennessee. _

Everyone cheers again.

"Thank you. Now I will let my sisters come on stage", AC says leaving the stage

"This is called Amigas Sisters", Elizabeth says coming on stage with Emmalie, Lily, Allie and Samantha.

_Samantha, __**Emmalie, **_Lily_**, **__Allie, _**Elizabeth**_**All together.**_

_**No matter where we come from we can be ourselves and still be one!**_

_**Amigas Sisters**_

_**Friends for life**_

_**The rhythm and each other**_

_**That's what keeps us tight**_

_**Amigas Sisters**_

_**Livin' the dream**_

_**Nothin' is ever gonna come between amigas**_

What could be any better than

Knowin' someone will be there when

You gotta pour heart out

Tell your secrets to

_**Someone who lets you be yourself**_

_**There when you need help**_

_**They've got your back win or lose**_

Everyone was dancing and having a great time. It looked to AJ like tonight was a big success.

_**Amigas Sisters**_

_**Friends for life**_

_**The rhythm and each other**_

_**That's what keeps us tight**_

_**Amigas Sisters**_

_**Livin' the dream**_

_**Nothin' is ever gonna come between amigas **_

_Kickin' it with 'em just for fun_

_Or when you need the 411_

_Someone who gives a shout out_

_When you lose your faith_

**Just when you think nobody can**

**Ever understand**

**They're right here to show you the way**

_**Show you the way**_

_**Aah, aah, aah, aah, aah, aah, ooooooooooohhhh**_

_Yeahhh sisters for life_

_**Amigas Sisters**_

_**Friends for life**_

_**The rhythm and each other**_

_**That's what keeps us tight**_

_**Amigas Sisters**_

_**Livin' the dream**_

_**Nothin' is ever gonna come between amigas **_

_Ya que stamos juntas_

_Estamos en un mundo_

_Donde somos uno por la musica_

_**If we just believe it**_

_**You know we can be it**_

_**Nothin' can stand in our way**_

_**Stand in our way**_

_**Amigas Sisters**_

_**Friends for life**_

_**The rhythm and each other**_

_**That's what keeps us tight**_

_**Amigas Sisters**_

_**Livin' the dream**_

_**Nothin' is ever gonna come between amigas**_

Everyone claps and they all leave the stage except from Elizabeth.

"Mum and dad I would like to apologies for my behaviour towards you. I was selfish. And I am sorry for that. Now I would like if we can start over. I hope we can. Now while you think on that I will sing 'Be a Man'"

_"Be A Man"_

_The world is quiet,_

_like there is no one around,_

_but I feel you beside me_

_I know the secrets,_

_you keep locked away inside_

_Don't understand why you're fighting_

"Hi I am Anthony Jacob Masen. It is a pleasure to meet you dad", AJ says coming to their table

"Pleasure to meet you as well", Edward says shaking his hand.

_I know she must be special,_

_this new girl by your side_

_I seek for answers when I look into your eyes,_

_And it hurts like hell but, I will be strong_

"I am the oldest child if you want to know and I'm married. I think the rest can wait for later", AJ says

"Don't you mind that I married your mother?" Edward asks

"I don't mind. None of us do. If that's what you are worried about", AJ says

_For once in your life, be a man_

_Just tell me the words, 'cause I know that you can_

_Don't leave me with scars that no one can heal_

_For once in your life – be a man_

"Yes among over things", Edward replies

"I am sure we can answer all your questions later. We all will do are best to answer them", AJ replies honesty

_You made me love you,_

_love you right from the start_

_You're controlling my heart, babe_

_Don't pack your bags yet_

_Give me time to say goodbye (Say goodbye)_

_Just don't leave me wounded_

_No, I just hope you will regret the things you do_

_Come back to me,_

_'cause our love is the real thing_

_And it hurts like hell, but I will be strong.._

_For once in your life, be a man_

_Just tell me the words, 'cause I know that you can_

_Don't leave me with scars that no one can heal_

_For once in your life - be a man_

_I knew that I,_

_I fought to keep our love strong_

_If you leave me now,_

_you come running back for more, babe_

_And I hope for, and I wish for,_

_and I pray, that the words from your mouth can,_

_eventually make you a man..._

_For once in your life,_

_be a man..._

_When everything stops - _

"When will you do that?" Bella asks

"Later. For now just sit back and enjoy the show", AJ says walking away smiling

_for a minute in your life,_

_I'll hope that,_

_for once in your life, be a man_

_(be a man)_

_Just tell me the words, 'cause I know that you can,_

_Don't leave me with scars,_

_that no one can heal_

_For once in your life - be a man_

_Be a man..._

_Tell me the words..._

_Once in your life..._

_Be a man..._

_Tell me the words..._

Everyone cheers. Edward and Bella share a look. Both wondering what the song meant...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and I'll update Part 3 as soon as possible:)<strong>


	40. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: NOT AN UPDATE.**

**I am sorry that I haven't updated in a while. But I have been very sick and so has my mother. And I have been busy looking out for her.**

**I haven't abandoned my stories. I WILL update. I can say now that I am writing the chapters to all of my stories.**

**I will update by the end of August or the beginning of September. After that updates still might not be regular I am still facing major surgery. So all of you please stick with me I will update after August when I can.**

**THANK YOU to all those who have Reviewed, Author Alert, Story Alert, Author Favourite, and Story Favourite. All your reviews really make my day. And it makes my face light up when I get a good review. So thank you.**

**This is my update list please read carefully. This is the order I will update in at the end of August.**

1. Second Chance at Life  
>2. Volturi Queen<p>

3. Vampires, Werewolves, Witches oh my  
>4. New Life, New Pack<br>5. Life Goes On and Worlds Turn Around  
>6. Different Life<br>7. New Life  
>8. Emmett's Revenge?<br>9. My Heart, My Soul, My Life  
>10. Sun Rise<br>11. Alive  
>12. True Mate<br>13. Harry's Army  
>14. Bella's Secrets<br>15. Everything Changes  
>16. Secret Life<br>17. A Long Wait  
>18. Secrets<br>19. Together Again  
>20. Into the Future<br>21. Time Turner  
>22. Bringing them Home<br>23. One Last Breath (Last story in the Letting Go series)

**I hope this all pleases you. I will update them in this order.**

**Thanks you all again for being patient with me. I will Update again in August.**

**I hope everyone is well and thanks once again for the support.**


	41. Author's Note: 3

**Author's Note:**

**My Nan is dying so I will not update stories for a bit longer. I might do one or two in her honour. But I just need to be there for my mum who is losing her mum. **

**So everyone please hang in there I WILL update when I can.**

**Thank you for your support**

**Dragons_Twilight1992**


	42. Poll

**POLLS: **

**In the next two weeks I am putting up polls for all stories. To see which ones I should continue first. Each poll will be different with different story names. Some you can only vote once others for four or more. So choice wisely I am taking all your opinions to heart and these polls very seriously. **

**If the story is not chosen. I will continue it at some stage but it will go in the order of the votes.**

**Thank you all**

**Dragons_Twilight1992**


End file.
